El primer amor
by irazue13
Summary: Sesshomaru y Ahome tendrán que enfrentar muchos problemas para ayudar a su hija que pasa por un mal momento en su vida , manteniéndose unidos como familia para que ella no tome una decisión que pueda arrepentirse de por vida.
1. Prologo

**Hola! aquí traigo esta historia espero que les gusten.**

* * *

**PROLOGO.**

Irasue es una chica de diecisiete años, su personalidad es fría, calculadora y arrogante , tiene un hermano de quince años ,el cual siempre la protege, la personalidad de el es amable , divertido pero muy infantil.

Un día Irasue se enamora de un chico de su colegio, el provoca muchos sentimientos que ella no conocía , se arriesga todo por el pero termina perdiendo, dañándose tanto físicamente , emocionalmente , ella comienza tomar decisiones herrada, se cierra al mundo , sumiéndose en la tristeza y dolor , odiándolo por lo que el le hizo queriendo tomar venganza .

Sus padres Sesshomaru y Ahome se dan cuenta de los cambios que su hija va teniendo , preocupándose por el bienestar de ella, interviniendo para que no cometa una locura que pueda dañar a su hija afrontando el problema como pareja y padres ,superando los obstáculos manteniendo su familia unida con amor como siempre ha sido.


	2. Los dos chicos nuevos

**Hola! aquí dejo el primer capitulo espero que les gusten.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos sino de Rumiko ****Takagashi**

* * *

**Capitulo**** :1**

**"Los dos chicos nuevos"**

Un hombre de cabellera plateada se encuentra en la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo ya que tiene que ir al colegio.

-levántate-le dice en un tono un poco suave pero firme.

-no… un ratito mas papa-le responde somnoliento tapándose mas.

-dale Inuyasha, levántate antes que pierda mi paciencia-le advierte.

-Fhe! Nunca tienes paciencia papa, un ratito mas despiértala a ella-le dice ahogando un bostezo.

-bien, pero si no te levantas cuando te llame atente a las consecuencias-diciendo esto el hombre se dirige al habitación de su pequeña.

Al llegar se tropieza con algo.

-maldición-murmura mientras lo patea lejos de su alcance.

-levántate-le dice de la misma forma que a Inuyasha-

-hum… media horita mas papa-le responde tapándose.

-no, levántate-dice destapándola.

-uiiii que frio ¿Por qué me destapas?-se queja mientras se levanta.

-para que te levantes, vistete-mientras regresa para ir al habitación de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha despierta-lo llama.

-un poco mas-le ruega.

-Inuyasha-susurra peligrosamente,(_todas las malditas mañanas son lo mismo)-piensa._

-un poqui...-pero no termina de hablar ya que su padre lo tiro de la cama junto al colchón.

-te lo advertí, vístete-se va escuchando las quejas de su hijo.

**En la cocina...**

Se ve una mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones haciendo el desayuno para su esposo e hijos.

-vaya vaya ¿lo de siempre?-pregunta a su marido al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-si, son unos flojos-se queja.

-son niños amor-le dice mientras se acerca para darle un beso.

-no ya son grande uno ya tiene quince y la otra diecisiete-le recuerda.

-ya deja de quejarte que te van a salir arrugas-bromea.

-hum-

La mujer sirve los desayunos en la mesa.

-Ahome-la llama el hombre.

-hum ¿que? Sesshomaru-responde sentándose.

-¿a que hora llegas hoy?-

-em a las nueve ¿por?-

-así te busco-

-a gracias pero no- le sonríe , Sesshomaru iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-buenos días mama-le saluda su hijo.

-buenos días Inuyasha-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha es un chico alto, de cabello largo y ondulado de color azabache como los de su madre , sus ojos son ámbares como su padre; su personalidad es alegre pero muy infantil.

- ya esta el desayuno que bueno ¡me muero de hambre!-dice con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillan.

-si, siéntate-

-hum-responde mientras comienza a tragarse todo literalmente-esta delicioso mama-dice mientras sigue comiendo.

-come despacio o te atragantaras-lo regaña Sesshomaru.

-¿no era que los perros no deben comer en la mesa?-dice su hermana con burla. Ella es una chica alta de cabellos plateados, ojos ámbares y de piel blanca.

-Fhe cállate Irasue-responde enojado.

-ja.. ¿quien me va a obligar a que me calle?-lo provoca mientras toma asiento.

-yo-responde Sesshomaru dándoles a entender que no se encuentra de muy buen humor hoy.

-vaya que mañana -agrega Ahome suspirando hoy seria un largo día.

Así desayunaron los cuatros; para luego irse cada uno a cumplir sus obligaciones.

**En el camino del colegio de ambos hermanos.**

-dime Irasue¿ hoy tendrás entrenamiento?-pregunta Inuyasha caminando por una baranda ancha.

-si ¿y tu?-mientras ella camina en la vereda como es debido.

-si ¿hasta que hora te quedas?-

-no te interesa y bájate que te caerás y no pienso ayudarte-le responde fríamente.

-Fhe! siempre tan amable-

-y tu tan idiota-le dice con burla.

-hum es en vano hablar contigo-se cruza de brazos para seguir con su camino.

Al llegar al establecimiento cada uno se separa para ir a su respectiva aula.

**En el salón de Inuyasha.**

**-**hey! Miroku -saluda a un joven de cabellos cortos , color negros atado en una cola baja y sus ojos de color azules.

-buen día Inuyasha-lo saluda con un sonrisa.

-hola ¿que a mi no me piensas saludar?-pregunta un chica de cabellos castaños largo .

-hola Sango-la saluda.

-hoy has llegado temprano... no me digas que de nuevo te levanto tu padre-dice Miroku riéndose con Sango.

-si, yo no le veo lo gracioso a eso-se cruza de brazos enfadado al recordar como lo despertó su papa.

-si, si lo es amigo¿de que manera te levanto esta vez?-pregunta divertido su amigo.

-¿te tiro agua en cima?-le pregunta Sango recordando a su amigo furioso con el cabello húmedo.

-no, me tiro de la cama con el colchón y todo-respondió de malas ganas.

-jaja eres un vago Inuyasha-le dicen sus amigo al unisono.

-Fhe! calleasen-dice sentándose mas enfadado-oye Sango-la llama ya mas calmado.

-¿que?-le pregunta.

-¿vos estas en el grupo de porristas?-le pregunta.

-si ¿porque?-responde sin saber por que la pregunta.

-por que mi hermana va y quiero saber a que hora salen-le informa.

-pues a las seis de la tarde ¿tu hermana es porrista?-le pregunta incrédula.

-si ¿que no sabias?-levanta una de sus espesas cejas.

-no por que hoy me integro al grupo ¿que raro Irasue de porrista-dice pensativa.

-¿por?-le cuestiona.

-una chica como ella en un grupo de porrista es raro-le comenta, pero al ver que ninguno de sus amigo entiende lo que quiso decir les explica mejor-tu hermana es una chica fría, calculadora que no habla con casi nadie , encima casi nunca ríe y no muestra casi nunca sus sentimiento-

-ahh..tienes razón- responde Inuyasha pensando en lo dicho por su amiga, se le viene una imagen de su hermana con el traje de porrista sus pompones, el cabellos peinado como de costumbre con sus dos colas altas pero con listones diciendo:**_pierdan de una vez __inútiles_...**con su rostro sin emociones al igual que su tono de voz, no puede evitar reírse a lo cual sus amigo lo ven de forma rara.

-¿de que te ríes Inuyasha?-le preguntan.

-de la imagen de mi hermana "animando"-dice haciendo comillas con las manos.

-jaja es verdad en vez de animar va a desanimar-dice Sango riendo.

-jaja pero dime amigo¿por que esta en ese grupo?-pregunta Miroku.

-la obligaron-responde Inuyasha.

-¿la obligaron?¿quienes?-pregunta Sango.

-el director... no se que hizo que como castigo la mandaron ahí-

-ya veo...¿que harás después del entrenamiento ?-pregunta Miroku.

-me voy a buscar a mi hermana por que sale tarde y no quiero que vuelva sola-

-yo te acompaño es muy linda tu hermana-dice Miroku picardia.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella o te mato pervertido-le advierte Inuyasha mirándolo de una manera que lo hace temblar un poco.

-que pervertido eres Miroku-lo regaña Sango mirándolo enojada.

-jeje calmados chicos es broma-responde nerviosamente, sus amigo si que dan miedo.

**En el salón de Irasue.**

-hola preciosa-la saluda un chico pelinegro con ojos rojizos.

-hola Naraku-responde fríamente, mientras toma asiento.

-vaya hoy has venido con peor humor que de costumbre-le dice con sorna.

-y tu tan inepto como de costumbre-lo insulta mirando hacia la venta un árbol de cerezos.

-¿por que ese humo?-le pregunta sonriendo al ver su enojo.

-no te interesa-responde de manera tajante.

-si que me interese , hoy es un día especial tienes que sonreír ya que hoy comienzas con las porristas se te cumplió el sueño-le dice burlón a lo que consigue que ella lo fulmine con la mirada.

-claro así podre humillarte cuando juegues y meterte los pompones a dond...-pero no la deja terminar.

-no, no, no Irasue era broma-dice con terror mientras ve como ella sonríe malvadamente , no quería terminar con los pompones en la boca.

-entonce no me fastidies Naraku-le advierte mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-buenos días alumnos-saluda su profesor, haciendo que todos tomen lugar -hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno-informa.

-¿quien?-preguntan todos menos Irasue que sigue con su mirada en el árbol de cerezos.

-viene de Hong-Kong adelante Goldsmith-se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un joven alto , de piel morena ojos negros , cabellos largos y lacios del mismo color que sus ojos, atados con una cola alta.

-hola mi nombre es Inutaisho-se presenta, todas las chicas que se quedan babeando por el , gritándole que se siente con ella, Irasue solo lo ve de manera fría para volver su vista hacia la ventana, provocando que el chico la mire de forma dudosa.

-cálmense-les dice el profesor- Goldsmith tome asiento con Taisho- le dice apuntando el lugar vacido ocasionando que Irasue frunza el ceño.

-hola¿como te llamas?-le pregunta sentándose a su lado. Pero ella lo ignora prestando atención al profesor.

**Con Inuyasha...**

**-**buenos días alumnos-saluda su profesora haciendo que todo el salón se callaran y se sentaran en sus lugares-hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo viene de Inglaterra pase Hiiragizawa-se abre la puerta dejando ver a un joven con lentes ,de piel blanca, ojos azules y de cabellos cortos de color azul oscuro , todas las chicas se quedaron sin aliento mirándolo con corazones en sus ojos.

-Fhe!¿que tanto lo ven?-dice Inuyasha con celos al ver que a la chica que le gusta babeándose por el.

-es muy apuesto-dice Sango emocionada-

-bha! yo soy mas apuesto que el-dice orgulloso.

-no es cierto mira que lindos ojos y su pelo están raro y tu eres tan común- le dice todavía mirando al chico nuevo.

-¿yo común?-le pregunta incrédulo-donde viste que un chico común tenga ojos color ámbares y cabello color azabache con destellos azulados-le pregunta con burla.

-eh? es verdad creo que tienes competencia-dice riendo.

-yo le ganare-responde de manera arrogante.

-que humilde eres Inuyasha-dice sarcástico Miroku provocando que lo mire fríamente.

-hola mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa-saluda con una sonrisa mientras las chicas suspiran.

-bueno siéntate junto a Taisho-le señala la profesora el lugar vacío que estaba al lado de Inuyasha, provocando un berrinche por parte de el.

**Con Sesshomaru...**

Estaba sentado en su oficina hablando por celular.

**_-Ahome ya te dije que te pasare a buscar quieras o no_-**le dice ya enojado.

_**-no quiero! puedo volver sola no soy una niña**_-le responde de la misma forma.

**_-¿a no? por eso la otra ves casi te violan_-** le dice con sorna.

**_-eso fue por que tome un atajo deja de restregármelo-_**dice molesta.

**_-no me importa ... iré a buscarte_**- le dice colgando el teléfono sin dejarla terminar.

-que mujer mas terca , no puede decir gracias amor -dice refunfuñando.

Tocan la puerta de su oficina.

-pase-dice agarrando unos papeles.

-Doctor Taisho tiene una cirugía en media hora-le avisa su anciana secretaria.

-bien ¿de que se trata Kaede?-pregunta.

-heridas de bala -le informa.

-gracia puedes retirarte-le responde fríamente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

-esta bien doctor-sale la anciana.

Suspira mientras toma un poco de café al parecer hoy no seria un día muy tranquilo.

**Con Irasue...**

_(Maldita sea ¿porque a mi? definitivamente estoy maldecida primero me sientan con ese joven molesto que no para de hablarme por mas que lo ignore y ahora esto es humillante yo Irasue Taisho haciendo de porrista...como odio a ese estúpido que se hace llamar director...¡ maldito! Totosai)_

-Irasue sonríe y levanta mas los pompones-dice la entrenadora a lo cual se gana una fría mirada.

Irasue levanta los pompones sin sonreír no tenia por que hacerlo según ella.

-ah...-suelta un suspiro de resignación la entrenadora-eres imposible-murmura.

Así estuvieron las dos horas hasta que finalizaran.

-bien vayan a cambiarse-les dice su entrenadora.

Ya una vez lista toma sus cosas para salir pero se sorprende al ver a su hermano dormido en el cesped esperándola, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a el.

-levántate hermano-le dice moviendolo un poco con su pie ocasionando que se despierte.

-hum... si vamos- se levanta para caminar junto a su hermana.

-te dije que no vinieras-le dice sin mirarlo.

-y a mi que a esta hora ya oscurece no te dejare volver sola-responde mirando el camino.

-no hacia falta-responde pero al ver que su hermano iba a protestar- igual gracias- murmura.

-¿que?- le pregunta incrédulo.

Ella lo ignora y sigue su camino.

**Con Ahome...**

-Señorita - la llama su secretario.

-dime Mioga-

-le traigo este caso ya que el jefe dice que se haga cargo-le dice el anciano entregándole una carpeta.

-ah...-suspira pesadamente su jefe había estado llenándola de trabajo porque según el ella era la mejor abogada del todo el país-gracias Mioga puede retirarse-

-bien, pero mire que ya es hora de irnos- le avisa mientras se va.

-bien, me lo llevare a mi casa para leerlo- dice mientras apaga todo y toma sus cosas para irse.

Ya a fuera ve a un hombre alto con buen porte, cabello plateado y mirada fría recargado en su auto. Se limita a suspirar con resignación.

-mira que eres terco- le dice mientras le da un beso.

-¿ así me saludas?-le pregunta con un falso tono de ofendido.

-si-le responde sonriendo al ver como finge el estar dolido.

-y yo que me preocupo por mi mujer-dice agarrándola de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo para darle un beso.

-humm.. vamos que tengo que hacer de comer- le dice separándose, para subir ambos al auto e ir a su casa ya que sus hijos los esperan.


	3. Quiero ser tu amigo

**Hola ! este es el segundo capitulo es mas largo ya que tenia que lograr que pase algo entre Irasue y Inutaisho.**

**Espero que les guste como quedo, y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos...**

**Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

* * *

**Quiero ser tu amigo y un beso.**

Nuevamente la escena de ayer se repitió Sesshomaru levantando a sus hijos perdiendo su pacienta, teniendo un desayuno tenso,luego cada quien se va a cumplir con su deber.

**Con Inuyasha e Irasue...**

-Irasue ¿hoy salís a la misma hora de siempre?-pregunta Inuyasha caminando.

-no se-responde con tono frió.

-Fhe! ¡¿como que no sabes?-le pregunta alterado.

-no lo se-

-pues averígualo -le ordena.

-tu no me ordenas idiota-frunce el ceño hoy se había levantado de muy mal humor y mas sabiendo que tendría que aguantar las infinitas preguntas de tonto de su compañero.

-claro que si! soy tu hermano-responde irritado su hermana desde ayer que estaba de mal humor.

-nada importante-dice de los mas tranquila.

-¿que no soy importante para ti?-le dice con el ceño fruncido pero su tono de voz es dolido lo cual ella lo nota y se regaña mentalmente.

-si...sos importante-le susurra para que solo el escuche.

-¿por que de tan mal humor?-le pregunta mirandola.

Suspira pesadamente-hay un chico nuevo que no para de hablarme por mas que lo ignore-le cuenta.

-ah? ¿tu también tiene un compañero molesto?-pregunta recordando al joven de cabellera azulada.

-si¿ que a ti también?-pregunta.

-si y no habla con casi nadie, encima todas esas babosas no dejan de mirarlo-dice celoso al recordar como la chica que le gusta miraba al nuevo chico.

-vaya ¿celoso?-con sorna.

-no-responde enojado cruzando los brazos haciendo un leve puchero.

-que infantil, así ella no te mirara- dice riendo burlona.

-cállate!- le grita.

Irasue lo mira de reojo viendo como quedo pensativo con lo que ella le dijo ¿tanto le cuesta admitir que esta celoso? .

Al llegar al establecimiento se separaron.

**En el salón de Irasue...**

Toma asiento mirando como de costumbre para la ventana , le tranquilizaba ver bailar las hojas de los arboles al compás del viento suave, pero toda tranquilidad no es para siempre.

-!hola¡ Taisho-saluda un alegre pelinegro, provocando un imperceptible gruñido por su compañera-¿como espesaste el día?-le sigue preguntando mientras se sienta al lado de ella.

-hola preciosa-saluda una voz varonil causándole disgusto a pelinegro.

-hola Naraku-saluda sin mirarlo.

-¿como a empezado mi linda animadora el día?-le dice con falsa amabilidad.

-no te interesa-responde de forma tajante.

-vamos no seas así conmigo preciosa -le dice agarrándole la mano ,provocando un enojo por los dos jóvenes.

-no me toques-le dice mientras le quita la mano.

-¿por que de tan mal humor?-le pregunta interesado.

Lo mira analizando si lo decía para burlarse de ella o por saber-porque odio ser una estúpida animadora-responde enojándose al recordarlo.

-ah... bueno ¿eso era?, solo son unos meses mirarle el lado positivo-

-¿cual?-pregunta levantando una ceja.

-que me animaras en todos los partidos cuando anote- le dice de forma ganadora.

-¿con que animarte?-pregunta pensativa.

-si-sonriendo.

-eso, si que es bueno-dice dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿a si ?-le pregunta incrédulo.

-si porque si tengo que esperar que tu anotes se me ira la vida sentada en una banca...-dice con sorna.

-oye soy el capitán del equipo mas respeto-le regaña.

-pobres esas mangas de idiotas -dice con un tono falso de lastima.

-¿porque?-le pregunta comenzando a enojarse.

-por tener un capitán tan inepto como tu- le dice con arrogancia.

-eres imposible hoy Irasue-le dice yéndose muy enojado, solo ella tenia ese poder de hacerlo enojar y sentirse tan miserable.

-¿porque lo tratas así?-pregunta Inutaisho.

-para que no me fastidie-mirando hacia la ventana.

-ah...que año tendré-dice en un susurro el pelinegro mirándola con detenimiento.

**Con Inuyasha...**

-Inuyasha-lo llama un pelirroja, el se tenso al oírla llamarlo.

-hola Ayame-la saluda un poco sonrojado.

-hola necesitaba pedirte un favor-dice un poco avergonzada.

-ah si ¿cual?-le pregunta mirando para otro lado.

-tu sabe muy bien Ingles, si yo siguió como hasta hora me la llevare hasta Marzo-dijo con pesadez-y me preguntaba si ¿me ayudarías?-

-emm...¿yo?-pregunta incrédulo.

-si-le sonríe ocasionando otro sonrojo al ojidorado.

-es... esta bien...¿que te parece si a la salida vienes a mi casa?-le pregunta nervioso al imaginar que en el camino su hermana se burlaría y haría maldades, hoy no la buscaría.

-esta bien , gracias-le sonríe mientras se va con sus amigas.

Inuyasha se sienta pensando en lo ocurrido y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

-buen día- saluda el joven de cabellos azulados.

-buenos días-responde perdido.

-es muy linda-comenta, ganando una mirada de odio por el comentario -jaja no me mires así a mi no me gusta, lo que quiero que se verían bien los dos-dice divertido al ver la reacción de Inuyasha.

-tonterías-responde.

-tu nombre era Inuyasha ¿no?-le pregunta para comenzar un conversación.

-si...-

-tu como ya sabes mi nombre es Eriol y soy nuevo en este país por lo tanto no conozco a nadie-le dice.

-¿por que viniste a japón?-le pregunta mirándolo curioso eso lo había heredado de su madre.

-por que mi madre no quería vivir mas en Inglaterra, ella es de acá de Japón-le comenta.

-ya veo y ¿tu padre?-

-esta muerto-su tono es melancólico.

-lo siento no fue mi intención-responde avergonzado.

-no es tu culpa, no sabias-

-¿tu repetiste? por que no pareces de quince años-cambia de tema.

-no, tuve que dejar dos años el colegio tras la muerte de mi padre-

-ah... entonce deberías estar en el mismo año que mi hermana-

-¿tienes hermana?-le pregunta .

-si-

-ojala un día la conozca-dice sonriendo amablemente.

-es mejor no conocerla-mientras piensa que su hermana lo ignoraría o insultara , (_igual que papa...)_piensa con resignación.

-¿por que no?-pregunta dudoso.

-pues digamos que no es de hablar mucho-dice mirando como llegan sus amigo para seguir hablando junto a ellos y su nuevo compañero.

**Con Sesshomaru...**

-muy bien, si permanece en cama por una semana y toma los medicamentos se repondrá rápido-mientras escribe una receta medica.

-bien, gracias doctor-responde una joven sonrojada mirando embelesada a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru roda los ojos al ver la reacción de la joven, con vos fría-tome una cada ocho horas y ...-pero su secretaria interrumpo.

-Señor Taisho una señorita lo anda buscando-le dice la anciana.

-¿le dijo su nombre?- le pregunta, buscando algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

-si Akame...-dijo la anciana recordando el nombre -no era Ahome Taisho-dijo viendo el brillo en los ojos de Sesshomaru y una pequeña sonrisa.

-que pase-su tono es un poco tierno-¿que espera?-pregunta con su habitual tono haciendo que dudara si fue realidad.

-tome este medicamento y...-la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a una mujer azabache vestida con una falda color negra y una camisa ceñida al cuerpo color celeste muy claro casi llegando a blanco-hola amor-lo saluda con una bella sonrisa.

-cada una hora y compre los demás-entrega en la mano los remedios y la receta dejando una mujer decepcionada, provocando una risita de parte de Ahome le gustaba ver como se decepcionaban las mujeres al ver que el ya estaba casado-hola cariño¿que haces?-pregunta serio, pero mirándola con amor.

-venia hablar con voz¿molesto?-dice mientras toma asiento y ve como la paciente se retira.

-no ¿que sucede?-le repregunta.

-estoy en un nuevo caso y da la casualidad que mi cliente es paciente tuyo- le informa.

-¿y?-le pregunta sin entender.

-que necesito que si podrías avisarme si ves algo fuera de lo normal-lo mira de forma suplicante.

-ah...-suspira-esta bien ¿cual es su nombre?-

-Jackotsu Hanyou-

-ok- se levanta esta quedar enfrente a ella y bajar su rostro acercándose a sus labios , cuando vio que la pelinegra entre abría los labios, le da un beso en la frente ocasionando el enojo de su mujer-tengo que seguir con el trabajo-dice divertido.

-Sesshomaru-lo llama enojada como odiaba cuando le hacia eso.

-¿que?- le pregunta tomando asiento en su silla, sonriendo con burla, amaba molestarla un poco.

-nada, mejor me voy, ya que Hojo me espera para almorzar-le dice para ocasionarle un poco de celos.

-dale mis saludos-le dice mientras lee los documentos (_ya se lo que intesta hacer...ja pero esta vez no funcionara)._**  
**

_-_bien, se los daré pero como hacia cuando tenia quince años-lo provoca( _hay! no_ _callo... tonto)_ ,sale de la oficina decepcionada.

La secretaria ve como sale la mujer y ahí la recuerda ella es la esposa de su jefe, hacia tanto que no la veía va años, sonrio al ver que seguían juntos.

Cuando iba a tomar el ascensor sintió como la jalaban hasta chocar con un cuerpo, levanta la vista y ve esos ojos ámbares que reflejan furia.

-¿con que piensas saludarlo como hace antaño?-le pregunta apretándola mas a su cuerpo-yo creo que no-y la besa, dándole atender que fue muy lejos con ese comentario.

-tu me mandaste-se parándose un poco, el la mira con maldad, le agarra del brazo para meterse en su oficina antes de cerrar la puerta murmura-Kaede que no me moleste nadie-cerrando la puerta con llave.

**Con Irasue...**

-¿donde demonios esta ese tonto?-pregunta el ver que ya eran las seis de la tarde y su hermano no venia.

-¿sola?-pregunta Inutaisho.

Irasue no le responde , mira para el pasillo encontrándose a los amigos de Inuyasha.

-¿donde esta mi hermano?-les pregunta directamente.

-he?-pregunta Miroku confundido por la aparición de Irasue-ya se fue como hace media hora-le informa mirándola embelesado recibiendo una mirada de odio de Sango.

Se da media vuelta enojada de que no la esperara.

-se fue con una joven pelirroja-dice un joven de cabellera azulada.

Voltea levemente el rostro mirándolo-¿donde?-pregunta.

-por lo que me dijo a su casa-dice Eriol (_que chica tan hermosa...)_

-hum- comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta que un joven la seguía.

-Irasue !espera¡-le grita.

Al saber de quien es esa voz apresura su paso.

-¡oye!-grita corriendo hasta llegar al lado de ella-¿por que no me soportas?-le pregunta Inutaisho.

-eres muy molesto-miente.

-no es verdad, solo quiero ser tu amigo-(_por ahora)_ .

-pues yo no quiero-

-¿porque? no te hice nada malo-pero no consigue respuesta-¿no sera que te pongo nerviosa?-le pregunta ocasionando que ella lo mire.

-no-

-si, por que si no me hablarías como a ese joven-refiriéndose a Naraku.

-el es mi primo-miente siempre decía lo mismo para que no la molestaran.

-pero le hablas, dale dame una oportunidad-le pide.

Ella solo se limita a seguir su camino, sabiendo que ese joven la seguirá.

-¿lo harás?-cuestiona.

-no-pero se detiene al ver que el la agarra del brazo ocasionando que se estremezca-suéltame-

-no hasta que me des una oportunidad-le dice.

-no lo haré-frunce el ceño, por lo persistente que era.

-entonce no te soltare-con su otro brazo lo paso en la cintura de ella.

-quita tu brazo-dice molesta para intentar empujarlo, pero el soltó su otro brazo para abrazarla de la cintura , aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-no hasta que me dejes acércame a ti como amigo-sin soltar su agarre.

-ya te dije que no me interesa ser tu amiga imbécil-comienza a empujarlo , pero a el no le hace nada, solo suelta una carcajada.

-bonita, soy mas fuerte que voz-dice serio, ella le da su mirada mas gélida ocasionándole un poco temor.

-suéltame...-susurra peligrosamente, a Inutaisho le recorrió un escalofrió, pero no se dejo vencer le gustaba y le demostraría que no era como los demás que le temían aunque a vece le tuviera un poco de temor, saco valor de donde no sabe donde para responderle.

-no-le dice al ver que ella lo sigue empujando cada vez mas fuerte ocasionando un poco de dolor, la acerca mas así quedando los brazos de ella contra su pecho y del de el.

-maldito chiquillo-lo insulta.

-tengo la misma edad que voz-

**Con Sesshomaru y Ahome...**

-no entiendo porque justamente hoy no viniste con tu auto-reprocha Ahome cansada de estar caminando.

-por que esta en el mecánico y deja de quejarte que falta poco para llegar-le dice caminando con paso tranquilo.

-no es verdad falta como diez cuadras-detiene su andar para recargarse en una pared.

-vamos camina Ahome que va anochecer y ya están los mocosos en casa-le dice.

-ah tienes razón-comienza a caminar atrás de el realmente estaba cansada y toda la culpa la tenia el por encerrarla en su oficina a "hablar".

Caminaron tres cuadras mas que eran larguísima según Ahome.

-Sesshomaru-lo llama.

-¿que?-pregunta.

-¿me podrías cargar? enserio no doy mas...-su tono era realmente cansado.

-solo dos cuadras-se agacha para dejar que ella se suba a su espalda.

-gracias-mientras le pasa los brazos por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y le da un beso en la nuca haciendo que se erizara.

-Ahome..-susurra

Caminaron un rato mas hasta que vieron una joven muy conocida para ellos en brazos de un desconocido, Ahome se rió y Sesshomaru comenzó a enojarse y baja a su mujer.

-¿que sucede aquí?-su voz sonó como un trueno haciendo que el joven temblara.

-Sesshomaru cálmate-dice Ahome pero el la ignora.

-na...nada Señor -lo mira temeroso a darse cuenta que ese hombre era el padre de Irasue eran tan parecidos.

-entonces suéltala-le ordenar con el tono de voz mas gélido que en la vida halla escuchado Inutaisho soltándola rápidamente.

Irasue mira divertida la reacción de su tonto compañero y agradeciendo que su padre halla llegado.

-vamos Sesshomaru se mas amable con el novio de Irasue-le dice Ahome ganándose la mirada de odio de los dos pelipateados-¿como te llamas?-le pregunta ignorándolos.

-Inutaisho-le responde extendiéndole la mano.

-yo soy Ahome-lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla ocasionando leve sonrojo-ven quédate a comer con nosotros ya que ere el novio de mi hija-

-em.. yo... no soy el novio de Irasue-le aclara el sentir la pesada mirada del hombre.

-ven vamos que ya esta anocheciendo-le empuja de la espalda ignorando lo que le dijo.

-mama no es nada mio, que se largue-dice Irasue pero su madre sigue el camino hablándole a Inutaisho, tanto Sesshomaru como su hija suspiran resignados sabían que con ella era imposible.

-¿porque demonios no se va?-murmura molesta Irasue caminando junto su padre.

-por que tu madre no lo deja-responde Sesshomaru.

-ah... ya me las pagara Inuyasha-dice imaginándose mil cosas para hacerle.

-¿que tiene que ver el?-pregunta.

-por irse con un estúpida compañera, me dejo en el colegio con esta cosa-mirando a Inutaisho.

-ya veo-

Al llegar a la casa todos quedaron sorprendido menos Inutaisho , al ver a Inuyasha enseñando Ingles a una joven ya que sabían que no tenia paciencia.

-repite junto conmigo-le ordena Inuyasha a la joven-_**through the golden afternoon transports water we do without effort-**_

_**-amm thoug thi gulden-**_comienza Ayame pero Inuyasha la detiene.

-no, así no, escúchame bien-la regaña volviéndolo a repetir, mientras tres pares de ojos lo miran incrédulos.

**_-through thi guilden_ aftrneem-**repite Ayame siento detenida por un Inuyasha molesto.

-!no¡ ! así no¡-grita comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-hola Inuyasha-saluda su madre para calmarlo un poco.

-hola madre-saluda el joven levantándose para saludarla-hola padre-lo saluda.

-hola-responde revolviendole un poco el pelo en forma de saludo, para luego ir a su habitación.

-¿y este?-pregunta viendo el pelinegro.

-el novio de tu hermana-comenta Ahome.

-!¿QUE?¡ !ELLA NO PUEDE TENER NOVIO ES MUY CHICA¡-grita celoso que su hermanita este con un chico fulminando al joven con la mirada.

-no lo es y no grites-dice Ahome caminando para la cocina.

-emm yo no soy el novio de ella-dice un poco incomodo.

-eso espero-mirándolo de mala forma, pero luego sintió como alguien le pegaba-¿porque hiciste eso?-mira enojado a su hermana.

-para que me avises- mientras se sienta en el sillón seguida por Inutaisho para ver un poco de tele.

-bueno Ayame sigamos con lo nuestro-sentándose para repetirle de nuevo.

**En la cocina...**

Ahome se encontraba pelando unas papas hasta que sintió unos brazos.

-Sesshomaru-susurra al sentir como el besa su cuello lentamente-de..detente que me vas hacer cortar-dice jadeante.

-hum-la estrecha mas contra su cuerpo-¿por que invitaste a ese mocoso?-le pregunta un poco molesto.

-porque es el novio de tu hija-le dice

-sabes que no lo es-

-pero lo sera ya lo veras-lavando las papas.

-si lo es lo mato, ella es muy chica para tener un novio-pensando mil formas de torturarlo de la peor manera, ese mocoso no tocaría a su pequeña antes muerto .

-no, amor ella ya no es la misma niña que corría a tus brazos a refugiarse cuando tenia un problema-le señala la realidad provocando un malestar en Sesshomaru- esta en edad de tener novio, no seas celoso ni sobre protector-lo regaña.

-no, tiene diecisiete años es una nena-le dice con amargura no quería aceptar que ya maduro su pequeña.

-no lo es y ve haciéndote la idea de verla con el- le dice cortando las papas para meterlas en un hoya.

-!no¡ -grita exasperado y comienza imaginar a ese chiquillo arrodillado pidiéndole por favor que lo deje que no se acercaría a su hija; una sonrisa malvada surco por sus labios.

Ahome al ver esa risa supo en que pensaba-deja de imaginar torturas para el pobre chico-mientras lo abraza para darle un beso (_hay...pobre de ti Inutaisho mira que enamorarte de mi hija teniendo como suegro a Sesshomaru !suerte¡...)_

-¡ NO, ASÍ NO ! ¡ QUE TONTA ERES !-escuchan el grito de Inuyasha separándose .

-yo voy- dice Sesshomaru para ir a vigilar a Inutaisho.

-¿que pasa?-pregunta.

-es que es una boba padre-le dice Inuyasha exasperado.

-no el tonto sos voz-le dice Irasue.

-¿porque?-pregunta enojado.

-porque eres un inepto que no sabe enseñar-le dice.

-Fhe! cállate tonta-

-no quiero o ¿que me obligaras?-lo provoca.

-ya veras -le lanza un almohadón pero ella lo esquivo dándoselo en la cara, mientras los dos jóvenes se alejan de esa pelea, hasta que Inuyasha rompió un jarrón.

-ya basta-dijo enojado Sesshomaru provocando que ambos pararan en seco-tu-mirando a Inuyasha ve y limpia eso- mirando a Irasue-y tu acomoda este desorden...y ustedes siéntensen el la mesa- a los dos jóvenes que acataron la orden yéndose a sentarse rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, si que Sesshomaru causaba miedo enojado.

-maldito seas Inuyasha-murmura Irasue acomodando todo rápido antes que su padre pierda la poca paciencia.

-estúpida niña-murmura Inuyasha barriendo.

-¿te ayudo?-se ofrece Inutaisho a Irasue.

-no-responde.

-dale así terminas mas rápido-tomando unos almohadones en el piso.

-no, dame-se los quita rápido al sentir la mirada de su padre encima, ella sabia que no estaba de humor y mas al pensar que tenia novio ,para provocarlo un poco le da un beso en la mejilla a Inutaisho ocasionando un sonrojo y escuchar un gruñido por su papa, sonríe con maldad-siéntate que ya voy-le susurra para que se vaya.

-esta bien-dice para mirar temeroso a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru ven deja de asustar a los chicos-lo llama Ahome.

-no-responde fríamente.

-no vienes y ya veras-lo amenaza.

-no me asustas- la provoca.

-si no vienes dormirás en el sillón solo y te pasara lo de la otra vez-lo amenaza ,Sesshomaru recuerda cuando lo tuvo con abstinencia por tres meses

-calla mujer, ya voy-responde nervioso al ver como sus hijos sonríen con burla al ver su cara y a los otros mocosos que miran sin comprender.

-¿porque hiciste eso?-le pregunta enojado por la humillación.

-tu te lo búscate-dice poniendo en el horno las milanesas.

-no lo hagas otra vez Ahome-la regaña mientras se sienta.

-bueno entonces hazme caso-dice sentándose en sus piernas.

-no me provo...-pero fue callado por los labios de su mujer.

**En la sala...**

-tu padre me da miedo-dice Ayame.

-a todos, pero perro que ladra no muerde-la tranquiliza Inuyasha.

-pero igual me da miedo-dice temerosa al recordar el tono de voz de Sesshomaru.

-se ve que es muy cuida con voz-comenta Inutaisho.

-si.. no me digas que te asustaste-se burla.

-no-contesta.

-eso no pareció-

-me darás una oportunidad-cambia de tema.

-no-le contesta.

-pero quiero ser tu amigo nada mas-(_por ahora...seras mía) _piensa.

-como fastidias-

-si y seguiré así hasta que no aceptes-le lo mira dándose cuenta que lo que decía iba enserio.

-esta bien pero no me moleste mas-frunce el ceño se levanta para ir a la cocina no quería oírlo mas.

**De nuevo en la cocina...**

-¿Irasue que haces aquí ?¿porque no estas con tu novio?-le pregunta su mama.

-el no es mi novio entiéndelo de una vez-dice enojada.

-por ahora-susurra ocasionando que ambos peliplateado la vean curioso por saber lo que dijo-ve a la mesa que ya esta la comida-le ordena-tu-dice mirando a Sesshomaru-ayúdame a llevar los plato-pasándoselos.

Una vez puesta la mesa, Ahome les sirve a cada uno, Inuyasha ni bien recibió su plato comenzó a comer metiéndose bocados grandes a la boca, Irasue comía despacio al igual que los demás. Ambos hermanos extendieron la mano para tomar el ultimo pan, empezando un pelea, quitándose el pan de las manos , insultándose para herirse y poder comerlo Irasue sostenía el pan con una mano estirando el brazo para que Inuyasha no lo alcance pero de un momento a otro una mano le quito el pan dejando a los dos hermanos desconcertados buscando el responsable que se los quito, viendo como su padre se lo comía sonriendo de forma ganadora, Inutaisho y Ayame rieron despacio al verles las cara de ambos y Ahome suspiro siempre era lo mismo.

-toma-le da su pan Inutaisho a la ojidorada.

-hum-lo toma

-¿no se te olvida algo?-le pregunta su madre.

-no-responde comiéndolo.

-¿segura? -la mira de una dándole a entender que de las gracias o le ira mal.

-gracias-dice molesta.

-de nada- dice comiendo.

Así siguió la cena hasta que los dos chico tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos hogares.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-levántate Irasue-le dice su padre.

-mm..no papa hoy no quiero ir-susurra implorante , hoy tenia que "animar" y ver a su compañero y soportarlo hoy no seria su día.

-no, levántate...-le ordena siempre lo mismo.

-no-lo desafía.

No recibió respuesta escucho como salia de su habitación suspirando al saber que su padre se compadeció de ella. Cierra sus ojos durmiéndose pero se levanta el sentir el agua fría calendo de golpe por todo su cuerpo .

-!¿por que demonios me mojaste ?¡-le grita levantándose escurriendo su pijama.

-sécate y cámbiate-recibe como respuesta viendo como su padre sale con el balde.

Se de un baño rápido para luego cambiarse y secarse el cabello y sujetárselo como siempre.

**En la cocina...**

Ahome le sirve el desayuno a su hijo y a Sesshomaru.

-papa-llama Inuyasha pero no obtiene respuesta-papa-lo vuelve a llamar pero no responder-padre-se empieza a molestar-!PADRE¡-le grita que dando su cara un poco roja y los cachetes un poco inflados.

-¿que quieres?-dice fríamente.

-Fhe! que humor -le dice cruzándose de brazos, Sesshomaru lo mira de forma gélida-si estas enojado con Irasue por darle un beso en la mejilla a ese tonto no te la agarres conmigo-solo escucha un gruñido .

-¿que?-le pregunta.

-¿como haces para decirle a una chica que le gustas?- le dice cambiando de actitud por una apenada.

-diciéndoselo-mientras toma café-eso depende de ti-dice viendo de reojo a su hijo mas rojo que el tomate.

-ah!...mi niño esta enamorado-dice una muy ilusionada Ahome.

-no, es verdad, es para Miroku-miente, nervioso.

-entonce que le pregunte a su a padre -dice divertido.

-Fhe-se cruza de brazos con una mirada decepcionada-no eres de mucha ayuda-murmura ocasionando una sonrisa de parte de sus padres.

-buenos -saluda una Irasue de muy mal humor.

-buenos días hija-le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se calme un poco , sirviendo el desayuno.

-buenos-responden Sesshomaru e Inuyasha al recordar a Inutaisho y ese beso.

-salgo tarde-le dice a su hermano el cual asiente.

-¿porque?-pregunta Sesshomaru.

-tengo que animar-le dice enojada.

-hump-dice -¿ya veo vendrá tu novio?-le dice.

-no es nada mio-responde levantándose para irse cuando su padre estaba enojado y la molestaba era mejor irse antes que ser la gracia de el.

-oye! espérame!-dice Inuyasha metiéndose mas de la mitad del pan en la boca tragándose el café pero antes de irse su padre lo detiene.

-se sincero -le dice.

-y dale esto -le dice su madre sacando un rosa que había en un florero, haciendo que Inuyasha lo tome y salga mas sonrojado que antes.

-nos vamos-saludan al unisono.

-hay que lindo esta enamorado-dice muy contenta.

-hum igual que vos es-dice recordando como ella le digo que lo amaba, sonriendo.

-si, por que si sale como voz sera un frizzer y también Irasue se esta enamorando poco a poco-dice mas alegre, para luego ver el enojo de su marido.

-¿porque estas molesto?-le dice Ahome desayunando, sabiendo la respuesta.

-no lo estoy-responde.

-claro que si-

-no-

-te conozco Sesshomaru, por mas que ella este con quien este, sera la misma con vos ya que eres su padre-le dice mirándolo divertida al verlo celoso de su hija.

-eso ya lo se-responde un poco mas tranquilo.

-¿entonces que te molesta?-

-que se pase de mano-dice imaginándose a su nena con ese mocoso frunciendo el ceño.

-con el carácter tan amoroso como el tuyo lo dudo-

-es verdad-sonríe ya mas tranquilo.

-se hará respetar ya lo veras amor-le sonriendo le para juntar la mesa.

-lo se-ya mucho mas calmado.

**Con Irasue...**

Se ve una ojidorada muy molesta mientras Naraku se ve muy divertido burlándose de ella y por otra parte Inutaisho viendo como su compañera esta perdiendo los estribos , para terminar todo muy mal .

-cállate Naraku-le dice .

-no, hoy me animaras-dice haciéndole burla con unos pompones.

-no me provoques-lo amenaza.

-dame una "I"-decía imitando a todas la animadoras.

-lo matare-susurra peligrosamente la peliplateada.

-cálmate Irasue-dice Inutaisho al verle la cara.

-no-tomando la cartuchera de Inutaisho se la tira a Naraku quien pudo esquivarla , pero la cartuchera le dio al profesor de lleno en la cara.

-¿quien me tiro esto?-dice muy enojado.

-hay no, otra vez no-susurra Irasue sabiendo lo que se le viene.

-yo-dice Inutaisho para salvarla logrando que la peliplateada lo mire sorprendida.

-Goldsmith a dirección-el pelinegro se levanta para irse,siendo seguido por unos ojos ámbares.

Al tocar el timbre todos salen rápido de los salones.

Irasue se dirija para el segundo piso a paso firme, al llegar ve a la persona que quería.

-¿porque lo hiciste?-le pregunta.

-para que no te castiguen-dice Inutaisho.

-no era de tu incumbencia-

-pero yo quise hacerlo-

-¿por que ?-le pregunta al no entender el motivo.

-ya te lo dije-

-te devolveré el favor-le dice

-esta bien-sonríe.

-pues piénsalo- dice para dar la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-ya lo tengo-se para para mirarlo

- cual-

-un beso-esto la toma por sorpresa.

-no-

-dijiste que me lo devoverias y yo quiero ese favor-Irasue se enoja, sabe que tiene que cumplir con su palabra.

-esta bien pero no aquí-diciendo esto se va dejando a un contento pelinegro.

**A las cuatro de la tarde...**

Se ve a dos joven caminando para el gimnasio del colegio.

-No tienes que acompañarme-dice ya vestida con su uniforme.

-pero yo quiero-dice Inutaisho.

Irasue entra para seguir de largo donde están su odiosas compañeras y su profesora.

-suerte-le dice ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en la joven.

-no la necesito-dice hasta llegar donde están las demás.

-buenas tardes chicas , espesaremos a entrar en calor-dice la entrenadora.

Estuvieron una hora trotando haciendo abdominales entre mas, para luego practicar una rutina, Inutaisho veía a Irasue a cada momento, su cara nunca cambio, era seria sin expresar nada ,por mas que la entrenadora le diga que sonriera, no pasaba nada , esa chica si que era terca y odiaba ser animadora se le notaba a una milla de distancia.

-Taisho sonríe no te lo repetiré-le dice la entrenadora enojada.

-no lo haré-le dice ya cansada que la moleste.

-si no lo haces no estarás en el juego-la amenaza ocasionando una sonrisa fría, que deja callada a la entrenadora.

-mejor yo no quiero pasar el ridículo- le dice.

Inutaisho mira como le contesta suspirando resignado.

-bien, después no llores-responde resignada.

-nunca lloro-le informa , nadie se sorprendió al saber la reputación de ella.

Al llegar las seis de la tarde todas se van a cambiar, luego de diez minutos de estar esperando Inutaisho ve como ella sale a paso tranquilo.

Los dos caminan callados disfrutando el silencio y la compañía del otro aunque Irasue se niegue, al estar ya dos cuadras de la casa de ella Inutaisho dobla a una esquina para irse a su casa sin saludarla provocando sorpresa por parte de la joven.

-¿donde vas?-le pregunta sin mirarlo.

-a mi casa,¿donde mas?-le dice mirándola .

-hum-dice para seguir su camino molesta, por que no la saludo.

-mañana ¿podemos juntarnos a la salida?-le pregunta.

-no-dice.

-tenemos un trabajo juntos que hacer para dentro de una semana-le recuerda, mientras se acerca a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-de acuerdo pero vamos a la biblioteca...-pero no termina de hablar ya que una chica la interrumpe.

-Inutaisho-saluda una joven de cabellos largos y lacios de color castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

-hola Nakuru-le dice Inutaisho viendo como ella se le cuelga del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla ocasionando un gruñido por Irasue.

-hola mi nombre es Nakuru- le dice extendiéndole una mano como saludo-y ¿el tuyo?-le pregunta.

Irasue solo ve la mano extendida, para luego fijar su vista en la chica que estaba colgada del joven el cual no parecía incomodarle.

-no te interesa-responde para darse vuelta no sin antes mandarle una mirada fría y de enojo al joven.

-uy que maleducada-dice con cara de una niña enojada.

-espera Irasue-le dice el joven soltando a la joven que estaba en su espalda dejándola confundida.

Irasue camina ignorando los llamados de su compañero, hasta que la agarro del brazo.

-¿que quieres?-le pregunta soltándose.

-¿porque estas enojada?- pregunta , mientras por dentro sonríe al saber el motivo.

-no lo estoy-le dice.

-si lo estas- acercándose mas a ella hasta dejarla contra la pared y el.

-muévete-le dice al darse cuenta de la situación.

-no, quiero que me devuelvas el favor-dice acercando su rostro al de ella.

Irasue lo mira seria pero por dentro le pasaban muchas emociones que no entendía.

**Pensamientos de Irasue:**

(_ Maldición! ¿porque tengo estos sentimientos ?¿porque me puse celosa de ese idiota?¿porque quiero que me bese?¿porque? si me separo de le no cumpliré mi palabra, y eso nunca por mas que me de asco a quien en engaño decir que me da asco...)_

Irasue detiene sus pensamientos al sentir los suaves labios del pelinegro en los suyos, ve como el cerro los ojos con un leve sonrojo ,al sentir como empieza a mover sus labios contra los suyos como una caricia, entrecierra los ojos mientras los mueve dudosa, Inutaisho no lo podía creer por fin la besaba no quería esperar mas la sujeta de la cintura , acercándola mas a el, mientras que intenta profundizar mas el beso, hasta que ella abre mas la boca para dejar que el meta su cálida lengua en su cavidad, para que ambas dancen juntas, ella no se mueve ni lo toca solo sigue con el beso entre viendo la cara del joven , se separaron por falta de aire, pero cuando iba a volver a besarla, ella se separo mas confundida que antes.

-listo, era uno -dice con vos fría, pero su mirada es confusa mientras se va para su casa.

-ah-suspira Inutaisho para luego sonreír por que falta poco para que ella sea de la vuelta para ver la cara de enojo de Nakuru mientras sigue caminando para su casa con la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_**-me...me gustas-dice un ojidorado.**_

_**-Irasue me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunta nervioso...**_


	4. Sentimientos

**"Sentimientos"**

**En el colegio:**

**Con Inuyasha...**

Se veía como un joven de ojos dorados, caminaba con pasos rápidos para llegar a su salón, se lo veía muy nervioso, pensando lo que le habían dicho sus padres el día anterior , fija su vista en el objeto que trae en la mano, viendo una linda rosa roja que había comprado en el camino, daba gracias que su hermana entraba mas tarde, según su madre las rosas rojas son para regalarles a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo ,que quieres que este contigo ,eran para momentos románticos o con un gran sentimiento , sonríe al ver que ya llega. Al ingresar a su salón, la ver sentada escuchando música, es una hermosa chica para los ojos de Inuyasha , su cabello colorado es largo un poco ondulado y despeinado esta agarrado en dos colas pero no como las de su hermana sino un poco mas a los costados , tiene unos ojos de color verdes esmeraldas, y su sonrisa era casi tan linda como la de su mama , aunque para el nadie superaba la de su mama.

Camina hasta llegar frente a ella, ve como se quita los auidiculares, para regalarle un sonrisa.

-hola Taisho-lo saluda.

-hola Ayame-le dice comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿que necesitas?-le pregunta la joven.

-pues...emm... yo.. quería...decirte que tu...-dice cada ves mas nervioso y apenado.

-si dime...Inuyasha-le dice la joven al ver el nerviosismo del azabache.

-me...me...gustas-dice el ojidorado.

Ayame quedo sorprendida el saber que el joven que tenia en frente correspondía sus sentimiento, una alegría le recorrio el cuerpo.

-a mi también me gustas Taisho-le dice sonrojada.

A Inuyasha se le paro el corazón de la alegría que su primer amor le correspondía, una sonrisa boba se le formo en su rostros mientras le extiende a la pequeña rosa , ya que con lo nervioso que estaba sin darse cuenta partió mas de la mitad el tallo.

-ten es para voz-le entrega mirando el suelo.

-gracias...-murmura tomando la rosa entre sus manos para admirarla-es muy bonita-

Inuyasha se sienta al lado de ella para acercar su rostro al de Ayame , se podía ver lo nerviosos que tenían ambos, ya que era su primer beso para los dos, cuando por fin unieron sus labios un mar de sensaciones pasaron por ambos jóvenes, cariño,ternura, alegría y nervios.

Al separarse ambos se miraron, perdiendose en esos ojos que tranmitian todo sin ocultar nada.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunta con mas confianza en el.

-si..-dice un poco menos nerviosas.

Inuyasha sonríe arrogante al saber eso-ya lo sabia-dice sonriendo para besarle de nuevo.

Estuvieron así hasta que llego la profesora e Inuyasha se fue a su lugar.

-veo que te fue bien-le murmura su compañero.

-si-responde.

-me alegro-dice para seguir escuchando la profesora , pasados unos minutos-¿como se llama tu hermana?-le pregunta tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha.

-Irasue¿porque?-le cuestiona por la pregunta repentina.

-por que ayer nos la cruzamos con Sango y Miroku preguntaba por voz-le comenta.

-ahh... ya veo-se queda en silencio unos segundos-¿te gusta mi hermana ?-le pregunta divertido al ver su reacción.

-no!..no nada que ver-dice nervioso mientra desvía su rostro , ocasionando que Inuyasha suelte una carcajada.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríe Taisho?-pregunta su profesora.

-em... de nada-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-entonce guarde silencio y preste atención-vuelve explicando el tema anterior.

Por raro que parezca a Inuyasha le caía mucho mejor Eriol como novio de su hermana, que ese idiota de su compañero que no le caía bien , no era de fiarse, en cambio el de cabellera azulada era diferente, le daba seguridad , como si el no la dañaría nunca a diferencia de ese otro. El se encargaría que su hermana se fije en Eriol, ante tal pensamiento sonríe.

**En la casa de los Taishos...**

Irasue desayunaba con sus padres tranquila, ya que se había levantado sola.

-papa, ¿me llevas al colegio?-le pregunta comiendo una factura.

-si, apresúrate que ya me voy-dice Sesshomaru, yendo a lavarse los dientes.

-hum-mientras termina rápido su desayuno para lavarse los dientes.

Una vez lista saluda a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, mientras se dirige donde esta su auto.

-que tengas un buen día, amor-dice dándole un beso a su esposo.

**En el auto...**

-¿animas hoy?-le pregunta Sesshomaru con la vista al frente.

-no...pero llego tarde-responde mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿y se puede saber porque?-le pregunta molesto al ver que no le pide permiso.

-tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo-le dice.

-¿sola?o con ese mocoso-

-con esa cosa-responde un poco molesta.

-hum... avisa cuando vallas a casa-le dice.

Así se quedaron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al colegio.

-chau-lo saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-cuídate-responde, viendo como todos esos mocosos la miraban como su fuera un dulce , eso lo molesta, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Irasue se dirige a su salón, perdida en sus pensamientos _(ese tonto no sale de mi mente y para empeorar las cosas tengo que soportarlo todo el maldito día)._

Al llegar se sienta , recarga su cabeza en su mano , viendo para la ventana como de costumbre.

-hola preciosa-saluda Naraku.

-largo no estoy de humor hoy-responde tajante.

-nunca lo estas-le dice.

-hoy menos-responde.

-de acuerdo -se va con sus amigos.

-buenos días-saluda la persona que le causa malestares últimamente.

-buenos-contesta tajante.

No se dijo mas nada, en todo el día el no le dirijo mas la palabra, ella le agradeció al mundo a todos por que no la torturara algo en su interior le molestaba que no le hablara como siempre, ni la salvara de castigos, su profesor le llamo tres veces la atención.

A la salida del colegio, se dirigen a la biblioteca en el camino fueron detenidos por un morena de ojos marrones, que abraza a el pelinegro tirándolo al piso.

-Inutaisho-dice alegre, mientras ríe al ver que del impulso de tirarse encima de el, provoco que cayeran, pero tuvo que quitar la risa al sentir una pesada mirada en su persona, al levantar la vista ve la mirada mas gélida que pudo presenciar en su vida, esos ojos dorados se mostraban fríos.

-jaja Nakuru...un día me vas a matar-dice alegre.

-hola-saluda a Irasue, quien no responde y sigue su camino bastante molesta-oye que mal genio!-le grita, Irasue detiene su andar solo volteando levemente su rostro para mirarla de manera peligrosa, ocasionando que ambos jóvenes temblaran de miedo.

-si que da miedo-dice la joven levantándose.

-lo se-dice Inutaisho haciendo lo mismo-tengo que irme a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo-mientras retoma el camino pero alguien lo detiene.

-aguarda quédate un poco mas, primo-haciendo un leve puchero.

-no puedo Nakuru, si no llego rápido, estará de peor humor y no quiero que siga fría conmigo-le dice para irse para la biblioteca.

-jaja mira que irte detrás de una pollera-dice riendo , Inutaisho voltea para sonreír a su prima y seguir su camino.

**En la biblioteca...**

Una joven de ojos dorados, se encontraba en una mesa con cuatro libros, escribiendo ,estaba muy enoja y no sabia por que , el porque la molestaba que esa chica se le tire encima a Inutaisho, por que el no la sacaba y se dejaba hacer por ella, entre mas se retrasaba el mas enojada estaba,¿que demonios le pasaba? ella no sentía nada por el, ¿entonces por que le molestaba que se quede con ella?...

-simple tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo, que ni crea que pondré su nombre-murmura enoja, pero aliviada que encontró una escusa para esos molestos sentimientos.

Siente como el se sienta frente a ella y toma un libro, sin decir nada comienza escribir la parte de las preguntas que el le tocaban, estuvieron dos horas haciendo el trabajo, sin mirarse, ni hablarse nada silencio total, hasta en un cementerio habría mas ruido,ese silencio incomodo para los dos, un por de ojos negros expresaban la incomodidad, mientras que el otra par de ojos dorados no expresaban nada.

Al terminar cada uno guardaron sus cosas y entregaron los libros, cuando Irasue iba a romper el silencio, otra vez aparecía esa molesta chica que se puso hablar con Inutaisho,tan solo los ignoro y comenzó a caminar adelante de ellos.

Llamo a su padre-voy a para casa-mientras la risa de esos dos.

Le molestaba la presencia de ella y esa chillona vos que tiene ,todo el maldito camino los estuvo que escuchar, pero de pronto sintió la voces lejos los mira por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta que se iba el otra vez sin saludarla.

Llego a su casa molesta, se quita las zapatilla, para dejar sus cosas en un sillón y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar agua.

Siente unas voces en su habitación, decide ir a ver quien tuvo el atrevimiento de entrar a su habitación, al llegar ve a su hermano revisando sus cosa con un amigo de el.

-¿que crees que haces?-le pregunta enfadada, provocando que ambos jóvenes la miren.

-Fhe!buscando algo ¿que mas?-responde su hermano como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-lárgate de mi cuarto imbécil-

-no...por que tu tiene mi libro ¿o que ya se te olvido?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos, ella va hasta su repisa y toma un libro de color bordo y bordes plateados-ten-se lo da-ahora largo-

-Hum! no hace falta que lo repitas con este desorden ahuyentas hasta las ratas-le dice para dar la vuelta e irse pero recibe un golpe de un despertador.-¿que te pasa? ¿por que me agredes?-le pregunta ofendido.

-vete!-le grita con voz firme haciendo que los dos jóvenes se vallan rápido.

-al parecer tu hermana esta muy de mal humor-dice Eriol.

-siempre es así, pero algo le habrá pasado para que se enoje tanto-dice pensativo un Inuyasha.

-puede ser-responde de la misma forma.

Al caer la noche se encontraban todos en la mesa comiendo.

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunta Ahome al chico de cabellera azulada.

-Eriol-le responde metiendo se un bocado de comida a la boca.

-¿de donde eres?-le sigue interrogando.

-de Inglaterra-responde .

-¿y por que viniste acá?- todos los de la mesa excepto por Eriol suspiraron pesadamente, sabia que Ahome era muy curiosa y no iba a parar hasta satisfacer su curiosidad o tocar un tema incomodo.

-por que mi madre se canso de vivir acá-al ver que ella le iba a preguntar por que-ella es de acá-sonriendo.

-y ¿tu papa?-

-se murió-le dice un poco melancólico.

-lo siento pero ¿puedo saber el por que?-le pregunta haciendo que Inuyasha se atragante.

-!mama¡-la regaña.

-no, importa no me molesta-le dice Eriol sonriendo, de alguna manera esa. mujer le caía bien y la deba confiaza su personalidad era muy similar a la su padre.-mi padre fue asesinado, por un policía ebrio que no sabia distinguir donde se encontraba, el murió hace dos años tuve que dejar el colegio para ayudar a mi madre con todo-dice con tristeza al recordar ese momento.

-entonce voz tendrías que estar en el mismo año que mi hija-dice Ahome un poco triste al ver la cara del chico.

-si-dice.

Ahome iba a preguntar algo mas, pero fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru.

-¿tu madre de que trabaja?-le pregunta para evitar que su mujer siga haciendo preguntas inoportunas.

-es diseñadora de ropa-mientras toma el vaso para beber un poco de jugo.

-¿de que tipo?-pregunta Irasue.

-de mujer, no se muy bien que mas hace-le dice tratando de recordar algo.

-ya veo-responde Irasue comiendo.

Así paso la cena entre charlas muy ameno, tanto Sesshomaru como Ahome se dieron cuenta como el joven miraba a su hija cada vez que podía , se notaba que le tenia cariño, ciertamente a Sesshomaru no le molesto que ese chico mire a su hija, ya que no eran como los demás que la miraban para tocarla si no con un sentimiento sano, que el conocía muy bien, ese sentimiento que lo llevo estar con su mujer.

Al otro día Irasue va al colegio, pero nada cambio, Inutaisho no le hablaba, ni miraba nada y en el camino siempre estaba esa odiosa de Nakuru,ni siquiera la acompañaba al gimnasio y nada de nada, al principio agradecía, pero luego no le agrado nada, ese sentimiento que tenia por reprocharle el por que no le hablaba, ni acompañaba y de asesinar a ese maldita, una semana y nada cambiaba todo seguía igual, su humor empeoraba a hora no soportaba a casi nadie.

Ese día le pondría fin a todo se sacaría las malditas dudas, de por que la trataba así y por que tenia esos sentimientos, afrontaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar tranquila como antes y que sus pensamientos no la atormentara.

Esta sentada en su lugar esperándolo, pero nunca viene, al pasar la horas nada , justo hoy tenia que faltar el muy incompetente , mas molesta que antes se fue a su casa.

Al llegar ignoro su hermano y su novia , no comió se fue directamente a dormir.

Paso otra semana y el no venia ¿le abría pasado algo? algo en su interior de estrujaba pensar que le había pasado algo,esa mañana se levanto sin protestar pensando que le estaría pasando.

Todo el desayuno se la paso callada sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus padres ni de su hermano.

Ya en el colegio , se sentó y miro el lugar vació, lo extrañaba , extrañaba su presencia, sus preguntas infinitas todo.

El profesor entra para comenzar su hora, pasados unos minutos se abre la puerta para ver el joven de la mayoría de sus pensamientos,ve como se sienta a su lado y una imperceptible sonrisa surca por su rostro, que no paso desapercibida para el joven de ojos negros.

Al sonar el timbre todos se levanta para irse al recreo, ve como Inutaisho se levanta para irse, pero ella lo detiene.

-espera-le dice.

-¿que?-le pregunta mirándola.

-¿por que faltaste?-le pregunta con su habitual tono de voz.

-estuve enfermo-le responde-¿que te preocupaste por mi?-le pregunta esperanzado a que así sea.

-tonterías-le dice desilusionado a Inutaisho-¿hoy también vendrá esa chillona?-le pregunta refiriéndose a Nakuru.

-¿te refieres a Nakuru?-le pregunta divertido al ver su reacción poco amigable.

-si-le responde enojada.

-no ¿porque?-

-por nada ¿que raro siendo tu novia que no venga?-le dice pasando al lado de el.

-ella no es mi novia es mi prima-le aclara.

-ya veo-dice para irse.

-espera no te vallas-la llama.

-¿que ?-mirándolo.

-¿cuanto tiempo seguirás fingiendo que no te importo?-le pregunta.

-yo no finjo nada-le responde,se da la vuelta para seguir pero es detenida por el.

-si lo haces,te pones celosa de prima y me miras de reojo cuando no te hablo y te preocupas por mi admítelo-la toma por sorpresa abriendo sus ojos mostrandole un hermoso color ámbar en ellos.

-¿que sabes tu?-lo reta.

- lo que sentís y no admitís-le responde.

-sandeces-

-¿ así ?por que no lo admites-le pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta de ella solo lo mira con indiferencia.

Irasue piensa lo que el le dijo ¿acaso le importa el?¿a caso siente algo?se pone analizar todo, sus celos, enojos, preocupación, en lo agradable de estar con el y ese beso que se muere por repetirlo, entonces el tiene razón, ella no se había dado cuenta de esto nunca.

-Irasue-la llama logrando que ella le preste atención-tu me gustas quisieras que fueras mi novia-le dice, sorprendiéndola mas y convenciéndose mas de lo que acababa de descubrir.

-tu...-queda callada, dudando si decirlo, pero al final decidió que si-también me gustas-le dice seria.

El chico sonríe , al saber que es correspondido por ella, al fin lo logro, ella se fijo en el, la agarra de la cintura, para acercarla mas a el y unir sus labios en un beso tierno .

Estuvieron todo el día juntos, hasta el fue a la casa de ella, a Inuyasha no le causo mucha gracia, saber que eran novios, se limito a mirarla para hacerle saber que después hablarían, Irasue lo ignoro como costumbre, al llegar sus padres Ahome solo sonrio y dijo que haría una rica cena, en cambio Sesshomaru, no sabia como reaccionar, si matarlo lento y dolorosamente o rápido, la mirada de odio que le dirigió hizo que el pobre chico se ponga pálido y la mirada que le dio a su hija daba a entender que estaba en problemas.

La cena paso en silencio nadie se atrevía a decir algo, era un ambiente tenso,los dos ojidorado miraban fríamente a Inutaisho que difícilmente podía comer, Ahome solo le sonreía para que se aliviara un poco e Irasue los miraba mal a su padre y hermano.

Al terminar el joven se retiro no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a Irasue que se tenso al sentir una mirada pesada sobre ella, al cerrar la puerta se da vuelta rogando que su padre no arme tanto escándalo.

-no te quiero cerca de el-dice directamente Sesshomaru.

-¿porque?-

-no me agrada-

-nadie, te agrada-

-no te conviene, yo se lo que te digo-le dice frunciendo el ceño al ver que su hija no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-¿y que sabes tu?-lo provoca.

-mas de lo que piensas, que no se te olvide que soy tu padre-le dice.

-pues, no lo dejare-se va hasta su cuarto dejando a un Sesshomaru furioso , que no iba a dejar las cosas así, va esta el cuarto de ella.

-no me ignores-le dice, petando algo que había pisado.

-¿porque demonios no quieres que este con el?-le pregunta enojada al ver que su padre no desiste.

-no es alguien de fiar-

-no lo conoces-

-tu tampoco-ambos se miran fijamente , comenzando una lucha que ninguno se dará por vencido.

-si lo conozco-le miente por que sabe que tiene razón.

-no,esto no terminara bien, ese mocoso no te quiere,solo le importas por apariencias eres un juego para el-le dice de forma brusca.

-pues,ese es mi problema no el tuyo-responde un poco inquieta al ver la furia retenida en su padre.

-no! por que después vendrás llorando a mis brazos o a los de tu madre-perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿eso es nada mas?-pregunta, ve como Sesshomaru la mira dando le a entender que si-entonce quédate tranquilo no acudiré a ti ni a mi madre-dice fríamente.

-escúchame bien Irasue-le llama de forma firme y autoritaria , haciendo que ella lo mire-si va estar con ese mocoso y no tomas en cuenta lo que te digo, no me dirijas nunca mas la palabra- la amenaza, esperanzado que entre en razón, que se de cuenta que la esta cuidando, que ese joven no es buena espina, que la hará sufrir, que no la quiere, el lo sabe, conoce la mirada que le daba a su hija era solo atracción física, el no quiere que sufra por alguien que no vale la pena,ve como su hija aprieta sus puños con fuerza hasta ponerse blancos , con la cabeza agacha, sabia que estaba muy furiosa, pero lo hacia por su bien.

-entonces, lo lamento, no te dirigiré mas la palabra padre-le dice mirándolo determinada y el abre sus ojos de sorpresa pero se repone rápido para mirarla de manera fría y dolida.

-muy, bien luego no quiero arrepentimientos-sale del cuarto para meterse en su habitación, ignorando la mirada de su hijo y mujer.

En su habitación deja caer su mascara, para dejar a un hombre dolido, por lo que su hija le dijo, no le importaba que el no le hablara mas, con tal de estar con ese imbécil, se recuesta en su cama boca abajo para pensar un poco las cosa.

La puerta de abre dejando pasa a una mujer de cabellera azabache.

-no tenias que ser tan duro con ella-le dice recargándose en la puerta cerrada.

-ella tenia que saber la consecuencias-se sienta en la cama para mirarla.

-tenias que ser un poco mas comprensible-

-lo fui, pero ella no accede a nada-

-amenazarla de que lo deje o que no le hablaras mas no es forma de ser comprensible -le dice mirándolo duramente-es su novio y ella lo quiere-

-pero el no a ella, sufrirá-le dice.

-ella tiene que que darse cuenta por si sola-camina hasta que dar frente a el-no la presiones y ni le digas que lo deje por que hará todo lo contrario-

-pero saldrá lastimada-le repite.

-déjala que se de la cabeza contra la pared, tiene que aprender , no tenemos que hacerle la vida sencilla, ya se dará cuenta que se equivoco que ese chico no es para ella-se sienta al lado de el y lo toma del rostro-y espero que estés con ella como yo lo estaré-le da un beso en la frente.

-no, ella ya decidió no le hablare mas-se levanta para darse un baño, solo ve como se va, suspirando esto no terminara nada bien, tendrá que pensar algo para que Sesshomaru afloje, solo ruega que su hija no salga tan lastimada de esto.

Sabe que tanto Sesshomaru como su hija están dolidos, por lo dicho, pero ellos se lo buscaron, tenia que pensar en algo para solucionar esto,no podía permitir que su familia se dividiera por un problema sencillo.

A la mañana siguiente Ahome despierta a su hija viendo un poco de dolor en la mirada, al darse cuenta que su padre no la despertaría mas.

El desayuno fue tenso, nadie hablaba,ni se miraba, la tensión de podía notar en el aire.

-hoy salgo tarde Inuyasha-le informa Irasue.

-hum... no te buscare ya que de seguro esa cosa ira por ti-le dice comiendo.

Su hermana solo lo ve de reojo, al escuchar esa contestación, sabia que su padre no le hablaría, pero que su hermano la trate así no, tan solo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-me voy-dice Inuyasha .

-espérame que no he terminado-le responde con su tono habitual.

-no, iré a buscar Ayame-diciendo eso va al baño para luego irse.

Su hermana no contesto, ni tampoco le dirigió ni una mirada, se podía ver claramente que estaba molesta.

-ten cuidado-le dijo sinceramente su hermano antes de irse.

-no, necesito tu preocupación-escucho decir de forma gélida, antes de irse.

Termino de desayunar, se lavo los dientes saluda a su madre, pero ella la detiene,Irasue la mira raro podía soportar que la ignore su padre que su hermano la evada pero no de su madre, eso no lo soportaría.

-espera yo te acompaño,tengo que pasar por tu colegio-le dice tomando sus cosas , ve como besa a su padre para irse junto con ella.

Caminaban en silencio, hasta que la pelinegra decidió romperlo.

-ya se les pasaran-le dice mirando de reojo a su hija.

-lo se, pero no entiendo por que tanto alboroto-dice mirando a un punto invisible.

-si, por que a ellos no le caen bien tu novio-responde tranquilamente.

-¿tu tampoco mama?-le pregunta mirándola.

-no...-ve la mirada de su hija-pero no dejare de hablarte no soy como esos idiotas que no piensan lo que causan sus palabras y silencios, tu sola te darás cuenta yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-le regala una sonrisa.

-gracias pero ¿porque no te cae bien?-mirando al frente.

-por que se lo que quiere de vos , pero es algo que tienes quedarte cuenta tu, no te lo podemos decir ya que un día no estaremos mas para salvarte las papas del fuego...oh! mira ya llegamos-dice sonriendo,provocando que a su hija le salgan unas gotitas por la cabeza .

-si, gracias-le da un beso en la mejilla.

-de nada cuídate-le besa la frente.

Irasue se va para su salón, pensativa por lo dicho por su madre, no sabia que hacer, se sienta mirando un punto perdido.

-hola preciosa-le saluda Naraku-¿que te suicidio?- al ver sus ojos mostraban gran confusión.

Ella lo mira y le cuenta todo ya que era de su confianza, se conocían desde pequeños.

-ya veo , estas con ese tonto-dice pensativo Naraku- pues a mi tampoco me agrada pero no dejare de molestarte-le dice sonriendo con maldad.

-ah...-suspira aliviada que su amigo le siga hablando.

Al poco tiempo llego su "novio", le da un beso.

-hola, bonita-la saluda con una sonrisa sensual.

-hola-responde como de costumbre.

La mira raro pero luego se resigna sigue siendo la misma, eso nunca cambiaría y el no le importaba mucho.

Pasaron los días y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no le hablaban a Irasue, finalmente se acostumbro a ser ignorada se conformaba con su madre, ella siempre estaría con ella.

Las cosas con Inutaisho no cambiaban mucho el seguía como de costumbre, se sentía muy bien a su lado, esos sentimientos nuevos que el provocaba le agradaba demasiado.

Por otro lado estaba Inuyasha, enojado con su hermana por ser tan estúpida,no entendía que hacia con ese tipo,se notaba a millas que a el no le importaba nada sobre su hermana, pero la muy tonta decidió ignorar a su padre y el por estar con el, arriesgo todo para terminar perderlo, le dolía ignorarla y evadirla, pero no soportaría verla con ese tipo.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que estaba con el, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Esa mañana se levanto mas temprano para salir mas rápido, necesitaba pensar, no quería seguir así con ella, es su hermana, el la tiene que proteger como a de lugar de cualquier infeliz,llega a su salón, perdido en sus pensamientos, por suerte Ayame no vino todavía .

-hola-lo saluda una voz tranquila.

-hola Eriol-lo saluda.

-¿que sucede?¿otra vez tu hermana y su novio?-el sabia, ya que un día había ido a su casa y vio la tensión en el aire.

-si, no se que hacer -

-apoyarla y estar cuando te necesite-le dice tranquilo.

-lo se pero... !no lo soporto¡-cruzándose de brazos.

-jaja, ya va a pasar-sonríe.

-buenos días alumnos-saluda su profesora.

-buenos días-saludan todos.

-hoy se integra una nueva compañera es de China...-dice la profesora-Izayoi Youkay adelante-se abre la puerta dejando ver una joven de cabellos lacios y largos hasta su cintura de color negro, sus ojos son un color miel.

-hola mi nombre es Izayoi-saluda.

-siente se al lado Daidouji-señala donde esta un chico de piel morena ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

La joven se sienta dando comienzo a la clase.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios..._**


	5. Que se siente

**"Que Se Siente"**

Se encuentra un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos negros, asombrado por la belleza de ella,nunca había visto un chica tan hermosa, su cabellera, esos hermosos ojos, su piel, su voz todo en ella le gustaba, desde que la vio, no paro de pensar en ella.

Un día se anima hablarle, era una chica muy sociable y amigable nada que ver a su novia, pero si tenia que ser realista su novia la superaba en físico pero la otra en personalidad la ganaba, por eso la invito a tomar algo el día de hoy.

Vestía unos jeans negros una remera de mangas largas. Caminando para el lugar de encuentro, se sentía un poco mal por hacerle esto a Irasue pero tenia que sacarse las ganas aparte _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._Ante tal pensamiento se rió Irasue no tiene corazón y si lo tiene esta muy bien guardado.

Al llegar y verla,su corazón tomo una loca carrera era realmente hermosa; vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y un suéter de color rosa pálido, su hermoso y sedoso cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Se acerca sonriendo le -hola Izayoi-

-Inutaisho,hola-le sonríe-

-bueno ¿que tal si vamos a tomar algo?-le pregunta obteniendo un si por respuesta los dos van caminando hasta un hermosa heladería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Por otra parte se encontraba un ojidorado esperando a su novia que lo había llamado para verse al parecer tenia que decirle algo muy importante.

Ya eran las once de la mañana y no llegaba, no le gustaba estar esperando, estaba sentado en un banco de una plaza, movía su pierna derecha ansioso a que venga y le diga lo que tiene que decir.

Ve como un grupo de chicas pasan, mirándolo, riendo nerviosas, esto solo le sube mas su ego._(que suerte tiene Ayame en tenerme como novio)_piensa de forma arrogante.

A lo lejos divisa a una joven pelirroja, vestida con un jeans ajustado a su cuerpo de color gris oscuro, una remera de mangas largas negras, su cabello lo llevaba como siempre .

Se levanta para acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero nota algo distinto en ella, la mira a los ojos y lo que ve lo sorprende...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con una mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones, se encontraba muy preocupada ya que su familia estaba cada vez mas separada, no sabia que hacer, Inuyasha ya no hablaba con su hermana, ni siquiera peleaban por el pan o por otra cosa sin sentido, Sesshomaru no le habla, ni mostraba ningún sentimiento a hacia Irasue la ignoraba totalmente como si no existiera e Irasue ya se había resignado estaba mas fría que antes, hablaba poco y nada solo se limitaba a estar con ella en silencio hasta dormirse.

Las lagrimas corrían libremente por el bello rostro de Ahome, se sentía tan frutada como mujer y como madre, no podía mantener una familia unida y todo por el capricho de un chico.

Caminaba para la casa de su madre, ella siempre sabe que decirle, es tan sabia y le tranquilizaba su presencia.

Le dolía tanto ver como ninguno se hablaban, como si fueran huésped en un hotel y ella la sirviente que les hacia la comida, quería que todo vuelva como antes, que sus hijos se pelearan, que se cuidaran juntos el uno al otro, que Sesshomaru los despierte a su forma,escuchar las eternas charlas de Inuyasha,los comentarios de Irasue, ver la risita de Sesshomaru, pero nada pasaba era silencio y frialdad.

Sentía como su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente, dejando un vació que le da frió y soledad, no entendía como llegaron a esto...Ve a lo lejos las casa de su mama y apresura el paso para verla, abrazarla y llorar toda su angustia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una peliplateada se encontraba en su casa con su padre, prácticamente sola ya que se ignoraban, su novio le dijo que hoy no podía salir, que se tenia que quedar con su padre, se vistió con unas calzas negras y un suéter largo que le tapaba su trasero, de color violeta oscuro y unas botas negras,por primera vez tenia su cabello suelto que le llegaba por abajo de su cola, no tenia el flequillo sujetado como siempre, se mira al espejo sorprendiéndose era la viva imagen de su padre no mas que ella era mujer, para diferenciarse un poco se peina el flequillo de forma recta algo es algo.

Sale, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre en la cocina:

**_Mama salí a dar un paseo, regreso tarde._..__****Irasue**

Se dirige a la puerta pero al tomar la perilla toca justo la mano de su padre,retira su mano de forma rápida par dejar que el abra la puerta, una vez abierta sale en dirección al centro, al parecer Sesshomaru va para la mismo lado.

Sesshomaru tuvo que disimular su sorpresa al ver su hija con el pelo suelto y con flequillo, es tan parecida a el no solo físicamente si no también en personalidad, la veía de reojo , su rostro era serio sin expresión alguna, sus ojos mostraban frialdad y nada mas, caminaba de forma arrogante a paso seguro como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Irasue ve como dos jóvenes vienen caminando mirándola, ella tan solo los ignora.

-hey, mira que hermosa chica-dice uno.

-si, muy linda...oye linda ¿no quieres pasar un rato con nosotros?...no te aburrirás...te lo prometo-dice maliciosamente agarrándola del brazo parando su andar bruscamente, provocando que Sesshomaru mire de reojo el reflejo de un vidrio lo que pasaba.

-no me toques...que me repugnas-le dice peligrosamente, mientras los mira de forma gélida,logrando que suelte su agarre y se vallan rápido.

Le dolió al ver que su padre ni siquiera parara su andar al ver que dos jóvenes la detuvieran de esa forma, le podría a ver pasado algo que ni a el le importaba,no lo quería tener cerca le dolía ver que ella era indiferente en su vida, doblo en una esquina bastante triste aunque no lo desmotaba.

Camino hasta llegar a una feria, esa feria la amaba era donde sus padres la llevaban con su hermano cuando era pequeña, le encantaba el gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro, pero al llegar se encontró con algo que no le gusto en nada.

Vio a su novio abrazando de la cintura a otra mientras la besaba ¿con ternura?...verlos bajo la sombra de un árbol besándose, le rompió lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, sentía un dolor en el pecho, unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no se humillaría.

Sentía furia, dolor,tristeza, como su mundo se venia a bajo, como sus piernas se aflojaban para dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento, pero ella no lo permitiría no daría lastima. Quería ir y gritarle que se separara de ella que le de una explicación, pero no se podía mover de su lugar, se torturaba al verlos juntos...

Haber que se siente  
cuando no se siente nada  
te vaciaste de palabras  
se murieron las mañanas

Se fue moviendo de a poco para irse a otro lugar a calmar estas sensaciones, se sentía la mas estúpida de todas, esa imagen no salia de su cabeza, no quería ir a su casa, no quería ver a nadie , no quería hacer mas nada sentía que toda esa felicidad que tenia cuando estaba en los brazos de el se desvaneció, para dejar tristeza.

.

Corazón ametrallado  
por las balas de tu ausencia  
si el jazmín ya no da flor  
si en la casa no entra el sol

Por eso el no quería ver la hoy, por eso estaba un poco distante con ella, pensaba en esa joven, la había cambiado por una joven normal, que no tenia ninguna gracia ,es como las demás no tenia algo que la distinguiera, ¿tan poco valía ella?¿tan fácil era cambiarla por otra?¿tan rápido se pueden olvidar de ella?.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, hasta una rata se sentía mejor que ella. Lo peor de todo era que perdió a su padre por el, también a su hermano,se quedo sola, solo tenia a su mama ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte un ojidorado no podía creer lo que su novia le acababa de decir, lo estaba dejando por otro, le decía que no lo amaba ,que amaba a un tal Koga y que nunca sintió nada por el, le dolía ver esos ojos esmeralda sin brillo para el, solo lo miraba con lastima al ver su estado,gira sobre sus talones para irse de hay sin decirle nada con el corazón roto...

Desangelado me quede  
tan desalmado estoy sin vos  
desabrigado sin tus manos amorosas  
desolado, tan profundamente loco,  
mal querido enamorado

Sentía un como una daga se incrustaba en su corazón , como se rompía en mil pedazos , ese nudo en la garganta, las terribles ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de su madre como cuando era un niño, pero no era así el tenia quince años, dejo que sus lagrimas salieran sin control alguno para desahogar un poco su dolor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en su oficina mirando por la ventana, sintiéndose tan vació, con una gran tristeza, al tener que ignorar a su hija por un mocoso que no valía la pena , sufría al ver la mirada de ella pidiéndole en silencio que le hablara o ver frustración y dolor como hace un rato en la calle cuando esos tipos la agarraron para propasarse, ella sola se tuvo que defender, sabia muy bien que quería que el la defendiera pero no lo haría, ella lo decidió así.

Se sentía miserable al oír los sollozos de su mujer por la noches por su actitud,sabia que le dolía ver que ninguno se hablara, pero no podía hacer nada...

Que se siente, cuando todo se termina  
con el alma malherida, que se siente  
que se siente, con el cuerpo abandonado  
por tus besos, tus caricias, que se siente

Ese nudo en su garganta, el mal sabor que sentía,como le gustaría regresar el tiempo atrás cuando eran una familia, escuchar los berrinches de Inuyasha , las burlas de Irasue , las sonrisas, los besos y caricias de su mujer ... pero no estaba solo,ya no tenia nada de eso, tenia soledad y frialdad como antes de conocerla a ella,antes de tener sus hijos , ya no sentía nada mas que tristeza...

Ahhh ahhh que siente  
Ahhh Ahhh que se siente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo fue mentira sus besos, sus palabras de amor, todo una farsa, que ella se lo creyó, enamorándose de el de alguien que no la ve mas que juguete para exhibir ante los demás,ver como la persona que mas ama en este maldito mundo se aleja de ella para estar en brazos de otra, ver como se desvanece el amor que el sentía por ella... ¿amor?¿alguna vez lo sintió por ella?o solo había sido una ilusión, un maldito engaño que el le hizo para burlarse de ella...

Haber que se siente, cuando el amor  
es de barro, y se cae, se desase, y se  
cuelga entre las manos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabia cuando había empezado a correr sin rumbos dejando las lagrimas salir con mas fuerzas,estaba en una oscuridad sin retorno , sin una luz que lo ayudara a salir, el ama Ayame mas que nada en este mundo, no sabia que había hecho el para que lo dejara,se sentía como un perro abandonado por su dueño, tirado en la calle en plena lluvia...

Corazón hecho pedazos, sin el tono del  
fracaso, solo lejos del dolor, con mujer  
,sin amor.

Al darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, no ve la secretaria de el,toca la puerta y escucha un 'pase',entra despacio con la cabeza agacha, escucha como su padre le pregunta que le paso, pero no responde solo lo abraza, por mas que el no le corresponda, llora amargamente contándole todo,sintiendo como su padre le acaricia el cabello de forma de consuelo,desahoga todo con el, por primera vez se refugio en su papa y no su mama o hermana, sus ojos pesaban de tanto llanto, los cerro lentamente durmiéndose en los brazos de su padre como hace tanto años que no sucedía...

Desangelado me quede  
tan desalmado estoy sin vos  
desabrigado sin tus manos amorosas  
desolado, tan profundamente loco,  
mal querido enamorado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado una mujer azabache lloraba como si se le fuera el alma en ello, se aferraba a las piernas de su madre quien le acariciaba el cabello de modo de consuelo, no le decía nada solo la dejaba llorar como siempre,se sentía un fracaso una inútil que no podía cuidar de una familia , protegerla,mantenerla unida , hasta un perro cuidaba mejor a sus cachorros que ella ,una vergüenza a la naturaleza eso era, tenia que saber defender a como de lugar a su familia y en vez de eso solo lloraba como una chiquilla de diez años en los brazos de su mama, para que le solucione sus problemas...

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo  
tan ausente, tan aislado, que se siente  
que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta  
viendo el dolor que no se acaba, que se siente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, llevándose a la gente por delante, ignorando los insultos de los conductores al cruzar cada calle,desconectada del mundo, atormentándose cada vez mas con ese imagen , aumentando su dolor, sin darse cuenta estaba apretando sus puños tanto que se había herido y gotas de sangre salían,tan deprimida estaba que ni el dolor de la herida sentía ... perdió todo absolutamente todo ,tenia deseo de ir y pedirle disculpas a su papa, pero solo tendría el rechazo por parte de el...cuanta razón tenia ¿por que no lo escucho?...

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo  
tan ausente, tan aislado, que se siente,  
que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta  
viendo lo que no se acaba, que se siente

Lo ve venir con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan solo lo ignora siguiendo de largo, el la frena.

-¿que sucede bonita mía?-le pregunta el muy hipócrita.

-nada...-le dice, el la besa, asco le provoco, repugnancia al recordar que esa boca esta manchada por otra, pero de algo esta muy segura, ella no se rendiría, no le dejaría el camino libre a ella.

Inutaisho era de ella y de nadie mas, con ese pensamiento le declaro la guerra, sonriendo mentalmente.

Ahhh que se siente

Esto se siente, si es que siente  
esto se siente, si es que siente

Ahhh que se siente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la mujer de ojos marrones dejo de llorar, su madre le levanta el rostro para limpiarle los restos de lagrimas.

-¿que sucede Ahome?-le pregunta preocupada al ver la llorar como hace un rato.

-que...soy un completo desastre como mujer y madre-le dice dejando salir de nuevas lagrimas.

-¿por que dices eso?-le pregunta la mujer azabache.

-no, no puedo mantenerlos unidos como corresponde-mirando el suelo.

-¿que ha ocurrido?-le levanta el rostro a su hija para que la mire, Ahome suspira muy pesadamente contándole todo lo que paso en esas semanas.

-no se que hacer, Inuyasha evade a su propia hermana, Irasue esta mas solitaria que antes y Sesshomaru ya no le habla a su hija, no la mira no se preocupa por ella ni siquiera trata bien a Inuyasha, ya no me besa, ni me hace el amor como antes nada es un témpano de hielo, siento que ya no me ama como antes...-dice sollozando.

-escúchame bien Ahome-su tono de voz es firme pero dulce-Sesshomaru esta dolido por lo que paso con su única hija mujer, es un hombre frió, que no demuestra sus sentimientos abiertamente,esta agobiado y mas si tu lloras en silencio por las noches, de seguro que lo noto, no sabe que rumbo tomar para cuidarlos a todos,el te ama mas que nadie lo he visto en sus ojos ese brillo que tiene cuando te ve, esa pequeña sonrisa que dibuja en su rostro al verte reír y sobre tus hijo ahí tienes que intervenir ponerte firme y no llorar como una niña eres madre tienes que controlarte por que sino se te ira todo de las manos...-le dice la mujer a su hija mientras se levanta para que ella haga lo mismo.-lávate la cara y ve a tu casa-le dice la mujer yéndose del cuarto para dejar a su hija con sus pensamientos.

Ahome ve como su madre desaparece, pensando lo que le dijo, dándole la razón ella lucharía por mantener su familia junta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru veía como su hijo dormía mas calmado, pero una que otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos,¿cuando sucedió que su familia se venia a bajo?¿como no se dio cuenta?.

El corazón se le partió al verlo llorar tan amargamente, aferrándose a el, con miedo que se valla,no pudo evitar abrazarlo al enterarse la causa de su sufrimiento, no sabia que mas hacer el no era bueno en esto.

Cargo a Inuyasha en sus brazos para llevarlo al auto , para irse a su casa quería darse un baño y tranquilizarse un poco.

Llega a su casa y deja su hijo en la cama de el tapándolo,va a la cocina y ve Ahome sentada mirando un punto perdido, se fija bien en su rostro y ve sus ojos hinchado estuvo llorando, su cara es de tristeza sus ojos no brillan, solo ve frustración nada mas, su corazón se estruja al ver la así.

-amor ¿que te paso?-le pregunta acercándose a ella hasta arrodillarse quedando a su altura.

-¿que me pasa?-le pregunta sarcástica-nada mis hijos ni se hablan y mi esposo ignora a su hija todo por un chiquillo-dice mirándolo.

Sesshomaru siente el dolor de sus palabras.

-mi esposo ni siquiera me habla, ni me mira como si no existiera...-dice dejando que una lagrima rebelde salga, se levanta para meterse en el baño y darse una refrescante ducha, dejando a un Sesshomaru dolido.

Se sentó en el sillón analizando el problema, ve como la puerta se abre dejando ver una Irasue desolada, aunque lo disimulara a el no lo engaña.

Irasue sigue de largo para su habitación no sin antes avisarle a su madre que llego, tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inutaisho se encontraba en su casa, contento por haber logrado unos besos con esa pelinegra, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella ,que fuera suya y de nadie mas, de ahora en adelante tenia que ir con mas cuidado para que su novia no se entere, ella era muy astuta .

Una sonrisa surca por su rostro moreno, al pensar que tendría a dos hermosas jóvenes tan distintas en todo los sentidos.

una cálida/la otra fría.

amable/antipática.

alegre/seria.

Hasta físicamente eran distintas.

cabello tan negro como la noche/ tan plateado como las nubes.

ojos tan dulce como la miel/tan fríos, sólidos y hermoso como el oro.

piel con tono rosados dándole aspecto tierno/tan blanca como la nieve.

cuerpo con curva modestas/curvas un poco mas notables.

El no quería dejar a ninguna Izayoi le daba vuelta su mundo e Irasue era simplemente hermosa y única perfecta para las apariencias, todos lo envidiaban al verla con ella.

Este definitivamente seria un gran año...

* * *

**Hola, aquí deje el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Con la canción me pareció que la letra quedaba bien.**

**Para _Faby sama_ en el capitulo 5 sera de Irasue/Inutaisho y Ahome/Sesshomaru. Haré otro capitulo donde cuente como terminaron juntos. :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios...**

**Por favor comenten ya que quiero saber si les gusto como ha quedado ya que me quede insegura con la canción.**

**Besos... :)**


	6. Cumpleaños

**"cumpleaños"**

Hoy era un buen día para Inutaisho,hace dieciocho atrás el nació,ahora era todo un 'hombre', de buen porte, muy apuesto y era una persona sociable.

Se puso el uniforme de su colegio , el cual era camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros de tela y zapatos negros.

Esa mañana se levanto mucho mas temprano, para verse con ella.

Al llegar al lugar del encuentro la ve con su unirme,falda por debajo de la rodilla , una blusa blanca y su cabellera negra suelta.

Le besa-hola Izayoi-la saluda.

-hola Inutaisho-le dice-tengo que hablar contigo-lo mira seria.

-¿que sucede?-le pregunta extrañado.

-mira, ayer pude darme cuenta que tienes novia-vio como el joven palidecía-no estoy molesta, pero no me parece justo que la engañes,no quiero problemas de ningún tipo, seamos amigos nada mas-ve que el va replicar- yo me voy esta tarde para mi antiguo hogar por unas semanas...tengo asuntos pendientes con mi familia -se acerca dandole un beso en la mejilla-feliz cumple años-se va dejando a un Inutaisho sorprendido.

No fue a buscarla,ni rogarle nada por que no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella, siguió su camino, tal vez era lo mejor, antes de conocerla a el le gustaba mucho su novia, ella era para el.

Se fue a la casa de ella, se sienta en el cordón de la calle a esperarla, ve como sale su padre, con un gran porte, mirada atemorizante, expresión seria y arrogante, igual que su hija,se da cuenta de la mirada asesina que le da, pero finge no verla , ya que le teme. Luego el hermano quien lo mira y suelta un _Fhe!_ volteando su rostro como ofendido, le causo gracia ese gesto pero evito reír, ve como sale su novia junto a su madre, antes de irse la abraza y da un beso en la mejilla, su madre le besa la frente para irse a trabajar.

La mira lleva el uniforme puesto como Izayoi pero diferente su falda era mucho mas corta era cinco dedos debajo de su cola, su blusa era ceñida al cuerpo, su hermoso cabello sujeto en dos colas con el flequillo atado y sus ojos color ámbares que no mostraban nada mas que frialdad, le encantaba,ve como ella se acerca y le tira algo para seguir su camino murmurando un-...feliz cumpleaños-se levanta tomando el regalo, se pone a su altura, mira el regalo que tiene en sus manos, al abrirlo ve una hermosa cadenita muy finita con un dije de una luna menguante de color plateada.

-me gusta mucho la luna-le dice, explicándole el por que de ese dije- es un astro hermoso, de facetas distintas, es bello, delicado, único y misterioso -concluye mirándolo de reojo.

-igual que tu, única, hermosa, delicada y misteriosa...gracias-le dice poniéndose el regalo.

Ella sigue su camino, mirándolo de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo,el lo sabia, ella era una persona fría que no acostumbraba mostrar sus sentimientos,pero con el era un poco menos fría, al darse cuenta de eso se reprocho mentalmente por traicionarla ella no lo merecia.

Llegaron al colegio, un montón de chicas se acercaban nerviosas con regalos para el, preguntándole si tenia novia o si saldrían con ella, cosas por ese estilo, el no alcanzaba responder, ya que Irasue gruñía y las asesinaba con la mirada y todo acababa, se reía internamente al verla celosa.

Así pasaron todo el día, ella gruñendo y chicas que salían pálidas al ver la mirada gélida de su novia.

Al terminar todo, el la acompaño a su casa y para su mala suerte estaba su padre buscando algo en su auto vio que Irasue lo ignoraba, no lo entendía muy bien el porque, si el sabia que ella era muy dependiente de el y viceversa pero no le toma importancia, la agarra de la cintura para darle un beso, profundizándolo a cada segundo, le agarra un escalofrió, mira por el rabillo del ojo , para ver unos ojos dorados que mostraban llamas de odio, lo ignora para terminar de despedirse de ella como corresponde.

-esta noche, hay una fiesta...quiero que estés conmigo-le dice juntando suavemente sus frentes.

Ella le da otro beso y se separa yendo para la entrada de su casa-a las nueve estoy ahí-le dice para entrar, dejando a un sonriente pelinegro.

Inutaisho se va para organizar toda su fiesta y vestirse bien para cuando ella llegue.

Irasue entra a su casa y siente el ambiente tenso se podía corta hasta con una pluma, se echa en el sillón para dormir la siesta y estar por lo menos unos minutos con su padre, compartir un silencio, lo extrañaba y se arrepentía, pero no le diría nada, ella tenia un orgullo que cuidar.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Se despierta por una risas, al fijar su vista ve a su hermano, tirado en el piso con un amigo suyo que le pisa ¿la cara? diciéndole-tienes que aceptar que te equivocaste, orgullosito-unas gotitas tipo anime aparecen por su cabeza.

Se fija la hora y ve con son las siete de tarde,se levanta y va a bañarse.

Sesshomaru veía como su hijo peleaba con su amigo, como esa chica les pegaba en la cabeza con su carpeta y como el otro suspiraba ante tal escena.

-Fhe! tonta ¿quien te crees al pegarme?-dice Inuyasha enfadado.

-Sango soy y estoy harta de sus peleas sin sentido-mirando tanto a Miroku como Inuyasha.

-nada importante, solo una chiquilla llorona,molesta y histérica que ningún chico se fija en ella, por eso Miroku no se fija en vos, tonta-le dice burlonamente, Sesshomaru solo levanta una ceja, al no poder creer lo estúpido que es.

Sango estaba roja de la furia y le estampa su carpeta en el medio de la cara y con los ojos llorosos le dice-!eres un tonto¡ Inuyasha, maldito altanero, puede ser que a mi nadie me mire, pero por lo menos no me dejan por otro en menos de dos semanas!-le grita dejando caer sus lagrimas para irse,echa una furia azotando la pobre puerta.

-Fhe!-dice mirando con un poco de culpa por lo dicho y dolido por sus palabra.

-esta vez te pasaste- le dijeron los dos de ojos azules al unisono.

-hump, ya se le pasara -cruzándose de brazos.

Eriol se sienta en el mismo sillón que Sesshomaru a leer un libro, ya que aquellos dos empezaban con sus peleas, pero tubo que dejar el libro a un lado al ver la cosa mas bella que había visto en el mundo. En frente suyo estaba una Irasue cambiada, peinada y maquillada.

Llevaba una falda corta de color negro dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, una blusa de color blanca de mangas largas y era ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver su fina cintura y perfectos pechos,tenia puesto unos tacos negros no muy alto.

Su cabello lo llevaba suelto que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cola y su flequillo se parado como Sesshomaru pero planchado, tenia los ojos levemente delineados haciendo resaltar mas ese dorado,su piel estaba igual de blanca como la nieve y sus labios estaba ligeramente pintado con un tono rojo.

No podía apartar su vista de ella simplemente era perfecta, no parecía un ser humano,no salia de su ensoñación, ni siquiera se percato que Miroku le propuso ser su novia tocando algo no debido recibiendo un gran golpe por parte ella.

Sesshomaru veía divertido la cara del amigo de su hijo, al ver a Irasue vestida, el chico parecía que se encontraba en un sueño o en el mismo paraíso por la expresión de su cara y su sonrojo, ve como su hija sale dejando la nota a su mama ignorando completamente al ilusionado chico.

Cuando ella ya no esta, el le dice-cierra la boca que me llenaras el piso de tu baba-burlándose al ver la incomodidad del joven, lastima que ya no hablaba mas con ella, pero fue decidido así y el no rebajaría su orgullo al pedirle perdón como ella hacia con el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una casa se podía escuchar la música fuerte y jóvenes entrando a la casa.

En el gran patio de la casa, se podía apreciar una gran piscina,unas hermosas rosas.

Había un DJ quien se turnaba con otro para poner música, una gran mesa muy delicada llena de todo tipos de bebidas ya habían algunos que otros ebrios.

Inutaisho sale al patio dejando sin respiración a mas de una, estaba con un jeans oscuro, una camisa de color rosa pálido y su cabello atado en una cola,buscaba por todos lados a la peliplata, pero termina fracasando , al cabo de media hora de saludar a todos se sienta en unas escaleras a tomar un poco se tequila, hasta que la ve, tan hermosa con su cabello suelto danzando con el leve viento, se levanta para acercarse a ella y besarla-te estaba esperando, esta bellisima-ella le sonríe con arrogancia,el se toma de un trago el tequila, para bailar con ella.

Sin darse cuenta Inutaisho comenzó a beber, sin control poniéndose ebrio, ya no distinguía muy bien los rostros de la gente solo el de ella. Su caminar era torpe, al igual que su hablar.

Ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana y todos seguía bailando,el se sirve un trago tomándose lo de golpe, para luego buscar a su novia que la ve bailando con ese tal Naraku, una ola de celos le ataco , tomo otro trago que alguien había dejado para dirigirse hasta allá y tomarla de la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ve como ella rodó los ojos al saber el por que del repentino beso, el le agarra de la mano para llevársela a su habitación, una vez dentro la cierra con llave.

-¿por que cierras con llave?-le pregunta Irasue en su tono normal ya que ella no bebió nada.

-para...hip que nadie no interrumpa-tomándola de la cintura y besarla.

El beso se torna mas intenso las manos del joven acariciaban el cuerpo de ella, al darse cuenta que se ponía mas intenso, se separa de el.

Inutaisho vuelve a besarla pero esta vez sus manos la agarraron de las caderas comenzando a subirlas junto su blusa.

-hum...no.. para-le dice Irasue.

-no...quiero que seas mía- le dice besando las mejillas de la chica para volver a sus labios.

-no...para..-alejándolo un poco con sus manos.

-no-le pasa un brazo por la cintura para acercarla mas a el y seguir con sus besos.

-no! quítate-le dice perdiendo la paciencia.

-no, he dicho...¿ o que...quiere ir a revolcarte con "tu... primo"?-le dice fuera de si.

-hmp, si como digas-le responde tajante. Separa para ir a la puerta,pero Inutaisho la detiene tomándola del brazo de forma brusca.

-tu no te vas a ningún lado-para acto seguido besarla, lo empuja soltándose de su agarre.

-déjame irme, idiota-ya estaba bastante enojada, el la acorralo en la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-no, mira como estoy-le dice rozando su sexo con el de ella.

-quítate, no me acostare contigo-lo empuja, pero no obtiene nada, las manos de el se meten dentro de la blusa acariciando esa piel suave y sedosa hasta subir a sus senos, al sentir eso da un respingo y le da una buena cachetada volteado el rostro de Inutaisho,acto seguido lo empuja para librearse de el, con lo que no contaba era que Inutaisho le devolviera la cachetada con mas fuerza dejando el rostro marcado de la joven, la toma del cabello con fuerza para tumbarla en la cama con el encima.

-no me la compliques-le susurra en el oído.

-maldi..to-le responde con odio.

Inutaisho no le tomo importancia, comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven dando leves mordidas, ella se removía inquieta, se quería ir, pero estaba casi inmovilizada con el peso de el,un idea paso por su mente no era muy buena que digamos y tampoco le agradaba hacerlo, pero ante la desesperación que sentía la puso en practica,se movió un poco hasta que dar frente al rostro de el y sin mas le escupió.Al ver que el se limpiaba lo empujo librándose de el para ir a la puerta, se había olvidado del pequeño detalle que estaba cerrada con llaves y el las tenia, escucho su risa, logrando estremecerla de miedo.

Inutaisho se levanto tomándola del cabello para tirarla de lleno en el piso,sin darle tiempo a nada le pateo en el estomago,Irasue abrió los ojos y un pequeño gemido de dolor salio de su boca, a los poco segundo sintió otro y después el peso de el.

-no te iras y la próxima que me escupas te ira muy mal-la amenaza,Irasue sabia que por mas resistencia que ponga no lo lograría nada,el asco que tenia al sentir las manos de el en su cuerpo, el de forma rápida y brusca le quita la blusa junto a su sostén, las manos de el acariciaban sus senos, con su boca los besaba, lamia y succionaba,intento de sacárselo de encima pero Inutaisho le puso ambas manos al lado de su cabeza sujetando sus muñecas, el era mas fuerte que ella, no podía luchar contra la corriente, el pánico comenzó a correr por su cuerpo al sentir como le sacaba su falda con su prenda intima de en solo tirón.

Estaba desnuda ante el, a su mereced,como odiaba eso,la humillación que pasaba,no podía hacer mas nada que dejar que el la toque,se tenso al sentir los dedos de el en su sexo,no paraba de mirar la puerta con anhelo a que alguien venga y la saque, frunció el ceño ¿cuando fue el momento que ella necesitaba de alguien? ¿como había llegado a eso? ¿donde estaba su orgullo?... sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas al sentir como algo se enterraba en su interior con fuerza, llevándose su virginidad,rasgando, rompiendo algo,el dolor que sentía era tal que se tuvo que morder el labio inferior,un pequeño residuo de orgullo que daba en su ser no le permitía quejarse ni llorar, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso con las embestidas de el, sentía como un liquido cálido salia de su interior,mientras el se movía causándole mas dolor.

Inutaisho se movía fuerte, rápido y de forma muy brusca, lastimando la, tan cegado por el placer estaba que no se percato que su "amante" le sangraba un poco su sexo,Irasue no soporto mas el dolor y cedió a esa oscuridad que la invadía, lo único que sintió fue un grito y un liquido caliente entrando en su interior, luego fue toda oscuridad...

Inutaisho salio de ella para depositarla en la cama sin cuidado alguno, el se acomodo la ropa para ir abajo, echar la gente que quedaba y poder descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cuerpo le dolía, lo sentía pesado, un dolor de cabeza le agarro,abre lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que todavía estaba en esa pesadilla,voltea su rostro viendo como ese miserable dormía plácidamente, mira su cuerpo encontrando moretones,un poco de sangre en su sexo y una pequeña mancha de semen, le repugnaba ver eso en su cuerpo, toma las sabanas de el para quitárselo, se levanta como puede, para ponerse sus ropas un poco rotas,con la mirada busca las llaves viéndolas en el piso junto al pantalón de Inutaisho , con sumo cuidado las toma, para abrir la puerta sin despertarlo, sale los mas rápido que sus piernas le permite.

Caminaba por la calle sujetándose el vientre le dolía demasiado, pero para su suerte ve su casa, rogaba que su mama este en la casa, necesitaba a alguien, pero lo que encuentra era la casa vacía.

-!mama¡...!mama¡-pero nadie respondía, se baña para quitarse esa sensación horrible que tenia, se mira en el espejo viendo la leve marca de la mano que le dejo Inutaisho,la furia recorría su cuerpo se atrevió a golpearla y como si fuera poco a violarla.

Quería tirase en el piso y llorar hasta que darse dormida, pero no, ella no era una chiquilla de cuatro años,tenia diecisiete,ella sola podía con esto, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshomaru se encontraba junto con Ahome, había decidido llevarla a un lugar solo ellos dos, estuvo manejando como por tres horas o mas hasta llegar, a una playa era fines de otoño, pero el necesita esta con ella y nadie mas.

Llegaron y se sentaron en la arena contemplando como las olas rompían en las rocas,el la tenia abraza, la espalda de ella estaba recargada en su pecho,mientras su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿por cuanto tiempo te seguirás haciendo el indiferente con ella?-le pregunta mirando el mar.

-cuando ella me pida disculpa-mirando para el mismo lado.

-sabes que no lo hará, es mas orgullosa que tu-levantando un poco su rostro para verlo.

-hump, lo se pero ella sola vendrá-sonriendo levemente, para luego agachar su cabeza hasta quedar escasos centímetros de la de ella-pero no estamos aquí por los mocosos,te quiero a voz...ahora...-para luego besarla.

Ahome se movió hasta quedar sentada frente a el ,pasando sus manos por su cuello, el la sujeta firmemente de la cintura, empezó bajar sus besos hasta quedarse en el cuello de ella.

El se tira en la arena con ella arriba suyo, le encantaba sentir su peso encima de el, sus manos recorría su cintura ,caderas hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo.

Ahome besaba su rostro,mejillas, barbilla y volvía a sus labios,las manos traviesas de ella acariciaban su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro acariciándolo, sacando gemidos de el, le quedaba un poco de conciencia se separa un poco de el.

-acá no, nos pueden ver...-dice mirándolo con deseo.

-no estamos a kilometros de distancia de la gente,esta playa no es concurrida por personas...-ve que ella iba a decir algo mas-¿acaso piensa que voy a traerte aquí para hacerte el amor y que la gente te vea desnuda?-besando su cuello- soy el único que te vio así y el único que te vera de esta forma...-ahora la deja abajo de el, entre besos y caricias la ropa de ambos quedaron a un lado,Sesshomaru jugaba con los senos ella besándolos, lamiéndolos, succionando, mientras que Ahome suspiraba acariciando las hebras plateadas de el.

Sesshomaru baja una mano hasta su intimidad, para introducir un dedo en el sexo de ella, acariciando su clítoris de forma lenta, provocando que ella gimiera,luego mete otro dedo en su interior moviendolo mientras que con el otro le seguía dando masajes a su clítoris, estuvo jugando así un rato, hasta que se le ocurrió llevar sus labios en esa parte tan sensible para ella.

Ahome al sentir la cálida lengua del peliplata se estremece, sus gemidos son mas seguidos y su respiración es entrecortada,al sentir que no aguantara mas, deja que su orgasmo fluya.

Sesshomaru al lograr su cometido, sube dando besos, por su vientre pasando entre medio de sus pechos hasta reclamar sus labios, de forma apasionada y salvaje.

Ahome lo pone debajo de ella para besar su cuello, dándole leves mordidas, bajando por su pecho plano y bien formado,acariciando todo a su paso. Al llegar hasta su miembro erecto lo toma para acariciarlo subiendo y bajando su mano de forma lenta, provocando que Sesshomaru suspire , acerca sus labios besando la punta de su miembro para ir introduciéndolo lentamente, siguiendo sus movimientos de manos.

Sesshomaru no soporta mas, tomando un puñado de cabello de la azabache, embistiendo con sus caderas para meter mas en la boca de ella, suelta un gran gemido liberando su esencia ,vio como ella tragaba , con su mano le limpio un poco de semen que queda en su boca.

Volvieron con su ronda de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo ya tan bien conocidos por ambos.

Sesshomaru no soporta mas y se introduce en ella de forma rápida y fuerte sabiendo que ella estaba acostumbrada a el; empieza moviéndose rápido con mas fuerza, gimiendo a la par de ella, cada vez los gemidos de los dos eran mas fuerte y seguidos,se estremecen, mirándose a los ojos para darse un beso hambriento, sintiendo como llegaban al clímax,el libero su esencia dentro de ella, mientras que Ahome tenia su orgasmo.

El peliplata apoya la cabeza en el pecho de ella calmando su respiración,luego se hace a un lado para rodear con un brazo la cintura de Ahome.

-te amo...-susurra Ahome.

-yo tambien-la besa.

-hum-se separa un poco de el-y por cierto...yo soy la única que te ha visto así y...te vera-sonriendo con lujuria.

Sesshomaru la besa de nuevo-al parecer esta noche sera muy larga...-

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola aquí dejo este cap. espero que les gusten...**

**En el próximo capitulo Sesshomaru y Ahome cuentan su historia de como se conocieron y entre otros recuerdos.**

**Besos!**


	7. Recuerdos

**"Recuerdos"**

Una pareja estaba sentada abrazados mirando el fuego de la fogata, se tapaban con una manta así no sentirían el frió de la noche.**  
**

-Sesshomaru-lo llama la pelinegra.

-hum ¿que?-mirando la bella luna.

-¿aun recuerdas como fue que terminamos juntos?-fija sus ojos en ese dorado.

-si...-recordando ese día que el comenzó a sentir algo por la pelinegra que tenia ahora entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_Yo me encuentro caminando por los pasillos del colegio, sintiendo las miradas de la chicas, murmurando, riéndose nerviosas, sonrojadas,siempre es lo mismo ninguna hablaba algo interesante solo idioteces._

_Llego a mi salón encontrándolo vació,tomo asiento mirando por la ventana. La puerta se abre, no le tomo importancia, oigo unos pasos hasta llegar frente a mi,miro de reojo para encontrarme a una pelinegra de cabellos ondulados y destellos azulados, es un poco pálida de ojos marrones._

_-¿que quieres?-le pregunto de forma brusca._

_-yo quería decirte que...-otra mas que me viene a decir que le gusto y toda esa sarta de boberias-que..hum...me...-toma una bocanada de aire-gustas...-ahora se sonrojo cosa que me pareció adorable por unos minutos._

_-a mi no, lárgate-le dije viendo la sorpresa en su rostro, en sus ojos pude ver como retenía las lagrimas._

_-eres un grosero-me dijo-podías a ver sido un poco mas amable- da la vuelta para ir a su lugar._

_-¿porque serlo con un persona que no me interesa? y mas una mediocre como tu, que busca vengarse de su ex novio por traicionarla...-respondí fríamente-siempre lo mismo a cada mañana una tonta que me molesta para decir que le gusto...-  
_

_Solo escucho el ruido de su silla y luego la puerta-yo no me vengo de nadie, no tengo porque hacerlo-me hace una reverencia subiendo mas mi orgullo-lamento molestarlo el Gran señor de los IMBÉCILES -para irse cerrando de un portazo la puerta._

_Maldita ¿como se atreve a llamarme imbécil?...es muy estúpida si cree que yo el Gran Sesshomaru me rebajare a una estúpida venganza de alguien tan inepta como ella._

_A los poco minutos entra en el profesor junto con esa tonta._

_Todos tomaron su lugar._

_-muy bien hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno Haji Otonashi -un joven de cabellos negros largo hasta los hombros ondulados,piel pálida, ojos verdes pero muy raros,que no transmitían nada de nada, ni siquiera frialdad,vestido con el uniforme negro.-siéntate con Taisho-señala mi lugar._

_-bueno hoy les entregare un cuestionario de 81 preguntas-se escuchan los quejidos de todos menos los mio y del nuevo-se harán en grupo de tres...-comienza a llamar los grupos hasta que...-Otonashi, Higurashi y Taisho harán grupo-al parecer me toca con vos chiquilla molesta._

_Al terminar las clases nos vamos para mi casa, escucho como le hablas y lo que mas me sorprende es que te responde, todo el mundo ha intentado hablar con el y no obtienen nada de nada._

_-asi que cumple años en estas fechas -te dice._

_-si...espero que me saludes-le decís riendo._

_-claro-responde seco._

_Al llegar veo como se te cae la baba por la mansión de mi madre._

_Tan solo te ignoro y los llevo al estudio que era de mi padre, te sientas al lado de ese._

_-¿por que no dividimos las preguntas?-preguntas, yo solo alzo una ceja al ver la obviedad._

_-eso es algo obvio, sino ¿como las haríamos ?-te pregunto con sorna, tu me fulminas con la mirada pero no me inmutó, pero cuando estas por responder ese se adelanta._

_-pues si no decidimos quien responde determinadas preguntas, seremos tan estúpidos de buscar las misma ¿o que tu gran intelecto no se percato de eso?-me preguntas __sarcástico, te miro de manera gélida._

_-claro que lo pensé pero como esta inepta, no piensa hay que aclarar-_

_-¿y que sabes tu que ella es una inepta?-me dice._

_-por que es evidente-_

_-no, por que ni tu ni yo la conocemos... deja de estupideces y no perdamos el tiempo con esta tontería-dice refiriéndose a ti y a la discusión._

_Veo como te sorprende el que te trate así, al parecer te dolió._

_Te quedas callada, dividimos las preguntas._

_-pues entonces tu-mirando el pelinegro- tienes las primeras veintisiete, yo las siguientes veintisiete y tu...-mirándote-las ultimas- veo como el afirmo con la cabeza __y tu igual, pero te levantas para tomar tus cosas e ir a la puerta-¿a donde crees que vas?-te pregunto._

_-me largo, no quiero estar en un lugar donde les interrumpa a los tarados intelectuales, así yo y mi tontería no interferimos mas-te vas dando un portazo, maldita ¿quien te crees para azotar mi puerta?._

_Estuvimos toda tarde para terminar pero solo llegamos unas quinces y nada mas son muy extensas._

_-chau-dice tomando sus cosas, yo tomo las mías ya que iré a la biblioteca que esta a un par de cuadras para terminar de buscar unas preguntas que se me dificultaron._

_Al llegar me siento en una mesa, al parecer hay otra persona, creo que es mujer, ya que tiene un gran libro que obstruye mi vista, pero no me interesa sigo con lo mio ._

_Dos horas hace que estoy y no puedo terminar esta maldita pregunta, levanto mi vista, pero me llevo una gran sorpresa el ver a esa chiquilla, sus ojos esta un poco rojos y hinchados ,estuviste llorando no se por que se forma un nudo en mi garganta al saber eso._

_Veo como te levantas , me miras con odio y te vas dejándome solo._

_Al día siguiente, el profesor nos saco del salón, a mi por romperle la nariz a un idiota que se atrevió a romper mi camisa y a vos gritar de la nada "es insoportable" y es así que estamos los dos a fuera del salón._

_Te miro de reojo no lo puedo negar que eres mas bonita que las otras tontas._

_-¿porque a mi?-murmuras resignada, siempre te pasa lo mismo._

_-por dormirte cuando no debes-te respondo sin mirarte._

_No me contestas, eso me molesta, estoy por hacértelo saber justo cuando viene un joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos marrones._

_-Ahome...-te llama, veo como te pones un poco nerviosa, al parecer todavía te afecta._

_-Hoyo-_

_-quería hablar contigo-mirándome para que me largue, me limito a levantar una ceja y responder con tono frió._

_-no me iré-esta a punto de responderme cuando ella te interrumpe._

_-no podemos estamos castigados...-el me mira con odio para regresar la vista en vos._

_Te toma de la mano acercándola a sus labios para depositar un beso, tu te sonrojas._

_-no he podido para de pensar en vos, no fue justo que termináramos así...quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo...yo...-posa una mano en tu mentón para que lo mires, eso me molesta y no se por que.-yo...te amo...-para acercar su rostro junto al tuyo, aprieto mis puños, ¿por que me enojo ? no me debe importar.  
_

_-pero...no podemos Hoyo lo echo esta -le dices alejándolo._

_-pero se puede cambiar-insiste en besarte pero lo alejas._

_-pero no, aléjate-ya enojada._

_-¿por que no?-exasperado._

_-por que yo no quiero-_

_-¿por que no quieres?-te dice tomándote del brazo._

_-por que no te amo!-le gritas._

_El chico abre sus ojos mientras yo sobrio con burla, me amas a __mi por eso no estas con el, ja! que iluso es, al pensar que te olvidarías de alguien como yo._

_Agarrándote__ de tus brazos te acerca bruscamente hacia el-no me importas vos sos mía-te besa furiosamente, atinas a darle una cachetada._

_-aléjate imbécil!-_

_Con una mano en su mejilla -pues bien pero escucha una cosa...Tsubaki es mucho mejor que vos... ella es mas madura y no como tu una chiquilla gritona sin madurar en nada-mirando descaradamente tu cuerpo._

_-así...-susurras peligrosamente-! tu me repugnas, siempre lo hiciste...y si yo no era buena sera por que tu eras el que me enseñabas mal ..¡!y la primera vez me mordiste y me pegaste un cabezazo¡ -ante esto no evite sonreír-según tu, ya habías besado!que mal que lo haces!-le gritas con los cachetes rojos e inflados.  
_

_El se va avergonzado corriendo por lo que le has dicho, ya no me contengo mas y suelto una carcajada, me miras con odio, pero luego te unes a mi con la risa hasta que llego el profesor y callamos._

_-hoy vendrás a mi casa-te ordeno._

_-no-_

_-si, por que esta el trabajo-_

_-lo haré por mi cuenta mis preguntas-_

_-como quieras-_

_Al finalizar el colegio con Haji vamos a la biblioteca a sabiendas que estas ahí.Al llegar nos sentamos uno al lado tuyo para que no escapes, nos miras interrogantes ambos te ignoramos y comenzamos con lo nuestro._

_Pasados unos minutos en silencio , Haji lo rompe._

_-perdón por lo de la otra vez...no fue mi intención lastimarte...-escribiendo._

_-no...-el te mira- por que cuando uno pide perdón mira a los ojos a esa persona- _

_El te pone una mano en tu libro para que lo mires, se quedan cayados eso no me gusta-perdón- _

_-perdonado-sonriendo._

_Así__ pasamos los días a veces nos reíamos de tus descuidos y lo distraída que podías llegar a ser,llego la fecha donde entregamos el trabajo y decidimos ir a tomar algo._

_-es la cuarta ves que te castigan-te dice con esa voz sin sentimiento alguno Haji._

_-pero no es mi culpa...-mordiéndote el labio inferior._

_-si lo es, ¿ quien grita en medio de la clase?-digo._

_-ya callasen los dos-te cruzas de brazos y haces un leve puchero mientras nosotros sonreímos con sorna._

_-O-(dos horas después)-o-._

_-bueno me voy que se esta haciendo tarde y mi padres me van a retar-dices tomando tus cosas._

_-te acompaño-se ofrece Haji._

_-no deja que voy sola-_

_-no, tengo que ir para esa parte, no es por preocuparme por ti-lo fulminas con la mirada y te vas enojada._

_-no es cierto-digo fríamente._

_-no, pero es divertido verla enojada-responde en el mismo tono que el mio._

_-o-o-o-._

_Hace una semana que no vienes, llamamos a tu casa fuimos para halla con Haji, pero no hay rastros tuyo, debo admitir que no hay un minuto que no halla pensado en vos, al principio me molesto el pensar tanto en voz, pero lo termine haciendo aun lado como a todo lo que me molesta._

_Sigue pasando los días y no hay noticias sobre ti, ni tu familias como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Un día el profesor anuncio que no estudiarías mas en el colegio, que se mudaron de cuidad, yo no lo podía creer, ya no te volvería a ver, ni a escuchar,ni ver esa risa molesta que tanto me gustas._

_-la extrañas-dice un día Haji._

_-no-_

_-si-_

_-no-le digo molesto._

_-pues yo si...y demasiado para mi gusto, es una chica única-lo miro de reojo._

_-para ti-_

_-y para ti, por algo te empezaste a llevar bien con ella-_

_-hum-_

_-yo se algo de ella-me dices como si nada._

_-que?-le pregunto._

_-pues según se , cuando se mudo,ella amaba alguien tanto...pero el no se fijo en ella,la menospreciaba, un verdadero tonto ¿no crees?-me pregunta, ve que no respondo y sigue-tan triste estaba que...¿esta seguro que quieres que te cuente lo que le paso?-me dice mirándome serio, afirmo-mira que no te va a agradar nada lo que le sucedió, por que si no quieres que te cuente no lo hago, en verdad es muy feo lo que le sucedió y yo creo que...-me exasperaste y te interrumpo.  
_

_- cuéntame lo que le paso-alterado y preocupado._

_-¿seguro?-lo fulmino -se ahorco- me dices triste.  
_

_Como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, me callo mirando a un punto perdido._

_No, no puede ser ella no puede estar muerta y mas por mi culpa, siento como algo en mi interior se rompe, ese nudo en mi garganta y el mal gusto en mi boca,se que en este momento debo estar pálido, solo me levanto yéndome sin tomar en cuenta el profesor , para ir al baño, una pequeña lagrima sale recorriendo mi rostro, el dolor que siento en este momento no lo puedo ni describir._

_Me echo un poco de agua fría en la cara._

_-¿por que te fuiste de esa forma ?-lo ignoro.-¿no era que no te importaba?-dice Haji._

_-a ti que, lo que me pase a mi no te interesa-respondo tajante._

_-solo era una tonta y mediocre según vos-frunzo el ceño-un estorbo menos al que soportar-eso me saco, lo tomo por la ropa mirándolo de forma gélida.  
_

_-ella no lo era!-le escupo cada palabra._

_-eso decías tu-sin inmutarse._

_-era mentira!-le grito, veo como sonríe de lado._

_-se lo hubieras echo saber antes, tal vez y no se mataba , al sentirse querida por alguien-lo suelto sabiendo que tiene razón- ¿te digo una cosa?-me pregunta en la puerta del baño dándome la espalda.  
_

_-¿que?-sin ánimos para nada._

_-lo que te dije no era verdad, ella esta viva en otra cuidad-me dice con sorna, al escuchar esto unas ganas terribles de matarlo corre por mis venas._

_-tu...-susurro peligrosamente-te matare...-veo como corre y te sigo hasta llegar a una parte del patio, le doy un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso, pero cuando iba a darle otro lo esquiva, estuvimos un rato así, le he dado algunos mas en esa cara deforme que tiene._

_-ya listo! ya te quitaste las ganas-_

_-¿por que demonios me dijiste eso?-aun furioso._

_-para que admitas que te es importante y que te gusta-ante esto me quedo mudo-no seas terco-me dice al ver mi rostro- esta en Tokio podrías ir y decirle lo que sientes...-ante tal información , doy la vuelta para regresar al salón-en el colegio Sengoku -sigo mi camino pensando en lo que me dijo.  
_

_-o-._

_Es viernes, veo como todos salen caminando , algunos corriendo, otros gritando y a lo ultimo estas tu._

_Viaje mas de seis horas para llegar a Tokio y media hora para tu colegio... es pero que estés contenta, maldita chiquilla._

_Sonrio al verte venir, pero eso se desvanece al verte agarrada de la mano con un chico ¿acaso ya se olvido de mi?¿hice todo este viaje para nada? no, lo hice para darme cuenta de lo tonto que fui y que te perdí._

_Al llegar me miras sorprendida-Sesshomaru...-susurras, como me gusta como suena mi nombre en tu boca._

_Me doy la vuelta para irme no te quiero ver, ni escuchar ya es suficiente, pero una mano fría y suave me detiene._

_-¿que haces aquí?- me preguntaste,volteo a mirarte y aun tienes agarrado a ese de la mano._

_-a verte..-te contesto._

_-ah...que bueno ya que los te echaba de menos y a Haji también-dices sonriendo._

_-no parece, estuviste muy ocupada-mirando esa cosa al lado tuyo._

_-ah?-miras para el mismo lado que yo-a no el es Jinenji un compañero... ven acompáñanos hasta la esquina- me sonríes mientras caminas con el pero ahora lo agarras del brazo, eso me molesta mas-el es un amigo mio se llama Sesshomaru-le dices, mientras llegamos a la esquina, el se acerca a mi estirando una mano para tocarme pero se la retiro bruscamente, el retrocede y esta por caer pero lo sujetas-¿que te pasa ? mira casi lo tiras-me gritas enojada._

_-que no me toque-te advierto._

_-quiere sabe quien sos-me dices mientras acaricias el rostro de el._

_-no hace falta que me toque-respondo furioso al ver como lo acaricias y a mi me gritas, cosa que he viajado por horas por ti._

_-si, por que el es ciego !tonto¡-eso no lo sabia._

_-yo no sabia- me defiendo._

_-no importa-hubo un silencio hasta que vino la madre de el y se lo llevo-vamos a la plaza de aquí no mas-dices caminando._

_Llegamos a esa plaza y te sentaste en una hamaca, yo solo me quede a tu lado parado._

_-¿por que te fuiste sin avisar?-te pregunto directamente, bajas la cabeza._

_-por que se murió... mi padre... y mi mama consiguió trabajo aquí por un año y medio-veo como se te caen unas lagrimas, me pongo a tu altura para secar tus lagrimas, me miras sorprendida y después volteas tu rostro._

_-lo siento-pongo una mano en tu mejilla para que voltees tu rostro, me miras sorprendida._

_Nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndonos en el otro, me acerco despacio hasta quedar escasos centímetros de tu rostro -aléjate...-susurras sorprendiéndome-no quiero tu lastima- _

_-no es lastima, yo no hago nada por eso...y lo sabes-en ese momento la beso, lento disfrutando del sabor de ella y viceversa._

_Al separarnos me miras dudosa-me...gustas-te dije en un susurro muy débil que casi no lo escuchas._

_-¿que?-preguntas desconcertada, yo te miro dándote a entender que no lo repitiere-no enserio no te escuche-me dices._

_Tomo una bocanada de aire-me gustas- te acercas mas a mi para susurrarme en el odio._

_-a mi no-sentí un deja-vu, ves mi reacción y te echas a reír._

_-no me parece chistoso-levantándome realmente dolido._

_-oye no te vallas-_

_-¿que quieres que me quede para que te vengues de mi?-mirándote por el rabillo del ojo._

_-no, yo no soy como tu...-te acercas hasta quedar frente mio- a mi no me gustas...te amo hace mas de dos años...-te miro viendo que dices la verdad,te tomo de la cintura para besarte._

_Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos y luego me quede ese fin de semana en tu casa, todo ese año y medio te iba a visitar, a veces venia Haji. Luego te mudaste de nuevo para ir al colegio juntos como novios..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-nunca me dijiste como sabias donde estaba-dice Ahome acurrucándose en el pecho del peliplata.

-Haji me lo dijo-

-ya veo... son tan iguales-

-no es cierto-

_-_claro que si, los dos tienen esa cara de nada- mirando el mar.

-hum...-

-aun no se como llegaste a fijarte en mi, si parecías que me odiabas-

-yo tampoco, ese inútil me hizo dar cuenta-lo mira confundida- me dijo que te ahorcaste, por culpa de alguien a quien amabas...-frunciendo el ceño por lo idiota que fue el pelinegro.

-jajaja-se ríe.

-no es gracioso, tu no sabes como me sentí-

-hum... por lo menos te abrió los ojos...pobrecito como habrá quedado después de esa broma pesada-imaginándose a su pobre amigo como victima de la furia de Sesshomaru.

-igual de deforme que ahora- hubo un silencio por un rato, ya que ambos contemplaban la luna, Sesshomaru baja su rostro para besarla-hoy no dormiremos-susurra con voz seductora mientras la recuesta en la arena para amarse como hasta ahora.

A la mañana siguiente se levantan acurrucados, tapándose con la manta.

-hummm...-se estira bostezando-haaa...que sueño-se queja Ahome.

-pues igual te levantas, vamos-levantándose.

-¿que ya volvemos?-desilusionada.

-no, este día es para nosotros-

Se van a un pequeño pueblo para desayunar.

Luego de su desayuno, Sesshomaru la lleva a un muelle para ir a un barco, es pequeño pero eso no le quita lo de lujoso, era para dos personas nada mas.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la playa pero no tanto para no verla, deciden almorzar.

-ah...que lindo-dice Ahome con una sonrisa-hace mucho que no hacías algo así-

-lo se cariño...-

-Sesshomaru...-lo llama.

-hum-

-te acuerdas-se sonroja-nuestra...primera vez?-

-si-sonríe maliciosamente recordando ese momento.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_Ahome se encontraba en la habitación de Sesshomaru junto con Haji._

_Los tres amigos desde que se conocieron se volvieron inseparable._

_-mm me aburro-dice una pelinegra._

_Pero ninguno le contesta siguen sumidos el ojidorado con un libro y Haji Chelo._

_-que aburridos son-se queja cruzándose los brazos._

_-hum-consigue como respuesta de Sesshomaru y Haji solo la mira para volver a cerrar los ojos siguiendo con su melodía._

_-ah-suspira resignada, luego una idea se le ocurrió-bien como no me van aprestar atención revisares sus cosas-ninguno les responde._

_Agarra la mochila de Sesshomaru volcando todo lo que contenía en la cama,salio un lapicera, su carpeta, tres libros de medicina, ante tal cosa arquea una ceja y por ultimo su ropa para gimnasia._

_-tu mochila es igual a ti... aburrida-dice ignorando la mirada de Sesshomaru,hace a un lado las cosas de el sin preocuparse en guardarlas, para agarrar la de Haji tirar todo el contenido de la mochila._

_Encuentra lo mismo que la de Sesshomaru pero con libros de abogacía, pero ve una foto de ella, ante tal cosa se sonroja y lo mira pero el no se da cuenta ya que sigue tocando. Sesshomaru se percato del cambio de su novia._

_-¿que es eso?-le pregunta._

_-emm... nada-responde nerviosa acomodando las cosas del pelinegro._

_-¿que es?-vuelve a preguntar acercándose._

_-nada!-Haji mira a donde esta ella dándose cuenta que tiene la foto._

_-muéstrame-le ordena Sesshomaru._

_-no quiero-responde agarrando mas fuerte la foto, ve como una mano la agarra._

_-no te interesa lo que hay en la foto-contesta seco mirando a Sesshomaru- y tu no husmees mis cosas...-dice Haji guardando la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para seguir con el Chelo._

_-si-responde a penada._

_-hum, como si me interesara...-responde Sesshomaru restandole importancia para volver a lo suyo._

_Ahome decide quedarse callada, se recuesta en la cama de el quedándose dormida._

_Pasada una hora escuchan un susurro de ella diciendo -Sesshomaru-el peliplata sonríe con un poco de ternura, mientras que Haji solo sonríe al saber que ella es feliz con el._

_-me voy-dice guardando su chelo._

_-hum mi madre te abrirá-responde sin levantar la vista._

_-bien..nos vemos-tomando sus cosas para irse._

_Una vez que el su fue Sesshomaru se acuesta al lado de ella para abrazarla y dormir._

_-hum...-se despierta Ahome mientras bosteza._

_Siente unos brazos alrededor de ella,voltea su rostro viendo con sorpresa a Sesshomaru dormido. Sonríe dándose vuelta para besar su rostro. _

_Sesshomaru siente unos labios cálidos por su rostro abre lentamente los ojos viendo a la persona mas hermosa que había visto._

-_hola-lo saluda._

_-hum...hola-le da un beso._

_Comienzan a besarse cada vez con mas pasión,el se pone arriba de ella, concentrandose en besar su cuello y sus labios, las manos de el acarician la cintura de ella bajando por sus caderas para empezar a acariciar las piernas de ella._

-_hum...Sessho...hum para-le dice entre besos._

_-mm...no, quiero hacerlo contigo...-murmura mirándola._

_-es que tengo miedo...-dice apenada._

_-lo se pero no te haré daño...-mirándola con ternura._

_-lo se pero tu ya tienes mas experiencia que yo...-se pone mas roja, aparta la mirada-y... esta es mi..primera ves...-siente como el le da un beso en la mejilla, para que lo mire._

_-se que es tu primera vez al igual que la mía-ella se sorprende-¿de donde sacaste que yo ya me había acostado con otra?...si mi primera novia fuiste tu cuando teníamos quince años ahora tenemos dieciocho...-le da un beso -si te pones a pensar no concuerda...-le dice con sorna._

_Ella al darse cuenta que el tenia razón, le sonríe.  
_

_-quiero que seas tu la primera y la única...-al terminar esto ambos se besan como si no hubiera un mañana, poco a poco iban perdiendo el miedo, la vergüenza, para dejar pasar a la pasión, lujuria, amor , cariño y mas, entregándose el uno a otro en cuerpo y alma, se estuvieron expresando su amor por casi toda la noche olvidándose del mundo solo existían ellos dos. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-nunca me dijiste que tenia esa foto-le pregunta Sesshomaru.

-¿que foto?-se hace la desentendida.

-no te hagas la foto que tenia Haji en su mochila-

-em no me acuerdo-mirando para otro lado.

-si te acuerdas, dímelo-

-no..-

_-_Ahome-

-no, no puedo es algo de el-

-dime...-

-no soy su amiga no puedo contar eso...-

-yo también lo soy, y soy tu esposo...o ¿que no confías en mi?-le toma de la mano para depositarle un beso-dime ...-

-ah...-suspira resignada-esta bien el tenia una foto... mía-susurra siente como el agarre de su mano se vuelve un poco mas fuerte.

-¿que?¿que hacia el con una foto tuya?-le pregunta un poco molesto.

-no se... pero no importa-le sonríe esperando que lo olvide.

-si importa ya le preguntare cuando volvamos-

-no, tu te callas aparte ya paso mucho tiempo-

-no me importa-

-no Sesshomaru yo te lo conté para que no digas nada, fue hace mucho y no importa...-

El la mira dudando si olvidarlo o no pero el ver esa mirada implorante , termina accediendo-esta bien-

_-_gracias-

Se quedan callados mirándose el uno al otro.

_-_ha pasado mucho estos diecisiete años que estamos juntos-dice Ahome.

-si...-

-mira que desde que teníamos quince hasta ahora que tenemos treinta y dos nuestra relación aun sigue en pie-lo mira con amor.

-lo se y no me canso nunca de tenerte a mi lado-

-ni yo-

-aunque me arrepienta de tener a esos dos mocosos arrogantes...-sonriendo levemente.

-tienen a quien salir-responde alegre.

-lo se...pero son demasiado orgullosos para mi gusto...-

-aprendieron del mejor...-

-si pero por suerte Inuyasha salio mas como tu...-

-e Irasue como voz tanto físicamente como en personalidad-

-no ella no es igual a mi, yo nunca hubiera echo eso a mi padre...-

-no, directamente te fuiste de la casa, te sacaste el apellido de el para usar el de tu madre-le recuerda.

-hum...eso es diferente-

-no, no lo es-

-Bha... no me interesa-mira para el mar.

-si te interesa, deja de ignorarla por dios, o ¿que ya no te interesa mas nada de ella?-enojándose.

-no, dejo de importarme cuando ella decidió estar con ese mocoso y no escuchar a su padre-

-¿ya no te importa nada?¿ya no la amas como antes?¿no que era tu pequeña?-

-era, ya lo has dicho-

-¿que acaso no te das cuenta que ella sufre?¿que quieres que le hables?-

-ella lo decidió así, y si me pide perdón capaz que lo piense-

-¿va a dejar que ella siga sufriendo como hasta ahora?-enojándose cada vez mas.

-no lo parece,esta muy a gusto en los brazos de el-frunciendo el ceño al recordar esa imagen.

-ella lo ama, tienes que respetarla cuando ya se de cuenta aceptara su error y nosotros tenemos que estar con ella no ignorándola-

_-_no me convencerás, el no la ama, pero si ella va a ser terca que se quede con su "novio"-

_-_te recuerdo que es tu hija y no puedes estar ignorándola o mirarla como su fuera la peor cosa del mundo-frunce el ceño.

-es una hija desagradecida, que le importo muy poco lo que yo sienta con su decision-

_-_al igual que tu, fuiste muy egoísta con esa amenaza y no pensaste como ella se sentiría-

_-_ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-no...pero se puede pedir perdón-

-no tengo por que pedir perdón-

-¿dime que ganas con todo esto?¿que has logrado?-

-darme cuenta que no le intereso-

-eso no es verdad... si no le interesaras no me miraría con tristeza al darse cuenta quien la despierta soy yo, que yo le acompaño al colegio, que le desea buenas noches, que le de un beso en la frente...o no me dirá que ella entiende que tu la odias-

Ante tal declaración Sesshomaru se sintió mal, a el no le gustaba que ella piense que la odia.

-¿ya has olvidado cual fue su primera palabra?-

No, claro que no se olvida cual fue su primera palabra...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Una pequeña de casi un año, de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros de color plateado. Se encontraba en los brazos de su madre viendo como su padre se iba a trabajar._

_Hace unos pucheros mientras estira sus manitos llamándolo pero solo recibe un beso en la frente de parte de el mientras se va._

_Las lagrimas corren por sus ojos con mas intensidad, ignorando lo que su madre le decía para que no llore, no quería que el se valla, quería que este con ella,empieza a sollozar mas fuerte para llamar su atención pero nada._

_Se remueve mas para que la suelten e ir para donde el esta yendo, pero su madre la agarra mas fuerte para que no se caiga._

_Empieza a balbucear un poco hasta que la palabra que ella quería salio de sus labios-...papa...-lo llamo llorando, provocando que ambos padres la miren con sorpresa y sonrieran con amor y ternura._

_Sesshomaru se acerca a ella para alzarla y limpiarle las lagrimas sin borrar esa sonrisa._

_-¿que dijiste Irasue?-le pregunta su madre con ternura._

_La niña se aferra mas a su papa para que no se valla escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de el-...papa...-susurra sin moverse._

_Siente como el le acaricia la espalda dándole otro beso-a la tarde vuelvo-le promete._

_Pero ella se sigue aferrando mas,mueve su cabecita negando lo que el dijo._

_-si me dejas ir a trabajar y no lloras mañana te vienes conmigo ¿que te parece?-le pregunta._

_Ella levanta la vista para mirarlo , viendo como el le sonríe , accede que su madre la agarre para ver como el se va para su auto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-no-

-¿ya has olvidado como ella siempre se refugiaba en voz?

-nunca lo ha echo-

-eso es mentira, ¿recuerdas su primer día en el jardín?-

Sesshomaru hace memoria...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Un hombre de cabellos plateados y largos caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín de su hija esperando a que ella salga._

_Ve como los niños salen corriendo hacia sus respectivos padres. A lo lejos ve como su niña viene llorando en silencio , con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose con sus manitas las lagrimas. Se acerca a ella poniéndose en cuclilla para quedar a su altura._

_Irasue solo lo abraza dejando salir mas sus lagrimas, el le acaricia el cabello-¿que te sucedió?- _

_-umm...Sniff, sniff un chidco me dijod que eda radra pod mid cabello-_

_-ah...-suspira-¿quien?-_

_-ed-le señala a uno de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, que venia con la maestra._

_Sesshomaru se acerca hasta la maestra._

_-hola Sr-lo saluda un poco sonrojada._

_-no quiero que ese mocoso moleste a mi hija, ni que otros la carguen por su cabello-le dice seco y frió._

_-ah?-mira a la niña para luego fruncir el ceño-disculpe pero ella le tiro con un juguete en la cara mira...-mostrandole el moretón._

_Sesshomaru la mira regañándola -no me interesa que no la moleste-_

_-ella ef fea!-le grita el niño._

_Sesshomaru lo mira levantando una ceja-y tu defodme tad solod midadte padeces un sapo-le dice Irasue._

_-no ed verdad-le saca la lengua._

_-si que eres forme-le dice Sesshomaru mirándolo con asco, provocando que el chico solloce y se abrace a su maestra._

_-¿como se atreva decirle eso a mi hijo?...-lo mira mal la maestra-sh..no es cierto Jaken-lo calma._

_-ahora ya se donde saca lo de deforme-le dice Sesshomaru-mira soy medico si quieres te hago un descuento para una cirugía plástica a ver si podemos arreglar por lo menos algo de esa horrenda cara...-le entrega su tarjeta mientras sonríe con sorna-aunque lo dudo-mirándola con burla._

_-ah...es usted un grosero¡-le grita, se escucha la risa de Irasue y de las demás madres._

_-capaz pero por lo menos no parezco un sapo como ustedes...-los mira con asco._

_-hum usted están frió como el hielo si fuera mi padre pediría que me adopten-le dice la mujer._

_-si usted fuese mi hija compraría anticonceptivos para mi mujer...-le dice con sorna mirando la reacción de esta.-__te lo advierto no molesten a mi hija por que les ira mal-la amenaza mirándola de forma gélida provocando que la mujer le tema,asintiendo con la cabeza para irse con su hijo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-si- responde perdido en el recuerdo.

-mira Sesshomaru no juegues con fuego por que te quemaras,Irasue un día se cansara y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, si quieres que tu propia hija piense que la odias y que no le importas sigue como hasta ahora...-le advierte-pero un día ella no estará mas, no la podrás ver nunca y tendrás que aferrarte al recuerdo de ella cuando era una niña-

-no es para tanto-

-lo es, es igual a ti...recuerda como murió tu padre, el único recuerdo que tienes de el es el que te odiaba y nunca le importaste tan solo fuiste uno mas en su vida-Sesshomaru la miro dolido por ese comentario .

-no haces falta que me lo recuerdes-frunce el ceño-

-si, no quiero que ningunos de los dos sufran-

-yo no sufro-

-a si? , si no ¿por que la miras de reojo ?¿por que tu mirada es de tristeza? a los demás puedes engañar, pero a mi no yo te conozco mejor que nadie-

-lo se déjamelo pensar...-dice dándose cuenta que tenia razón , pero su orgullo se lo impide, le impide ir a hablarle.

-de acuerdo...-

-hum...-responde.

Se quedaron una vez mas callados mirando el mar, hasta que Ahome sonrio con ternura al recordar algo.

-¿se puede saber por que te ríes?-

-me acuerdo como mi pequeño empezó el jardín-ambos se ríen al recordar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Un niño de cuatro años de cabellera azabache caminaba para la cocina._

_-mami...-la llama extendiendo su bracitos._

_Ahome lo alza para sentarlo._

-_¿que Inuyasha?-lo mira dudosa al ver su cara con puntos rojos._

_-nod puedo id ad jadin...-dice mirándola._

_ -¿y se puede saber por que?-le pregunta._

_-pod que tendo sarampuelas-dice señalando su cara._

_Ahome comienza a reírse, mientras que Sesshomaru arquea una ceja._

_-__no me digas-dice sarcástico Sesshomaru._

_-si, te digod-responde-_

_-bruto es varicela-le dice una niña de siete años._

_-ya cállated -le saca la lengua._

_-yo no sabia que la varicela fueran re movibles con el agua- dice Ahome pasando un trapito por una mejilla._

_-Inuyasha lávate la cara-le dice Sesshomaru, mirándolo divertido. _

_Inuyasha se levanta refunfuñando, Ahome le saca el lápiz labial del bolsillo,se acerca a el y le susurra-la próxima vez no uses mi labial usa un marcador-dice riendo viendo como se va rápido al ser descubierto por el lápiz labial._

_Luego de desayunar Ahome lleva a su hijo al jardín mientras que Sesshomaru lleva a su hija al colegio._

_Al llegar al jardín Ahome se despide de Inuyasha._

_-chau , que tenga un buen día-le da un beso en la frente._

_-nod quiedo id-le dice._

_-pero tienes que ir-le dice._

_-nod-se abraza a ella, ya que Ahome esta en cuclilla._

_-dale Inuyasha tengo que ir a trabajar-acomodándole unos mechones de cabellos._

_-nod-empieza a __sollozar._

_-si ve...-se levanta viendo como venia la maestra._

_-nod-empieza a llorar mas._

_-ven vamos a dentro a jugar-le dice la maestra extendiéndole una mano._

_-nod quiedo-le rechaza para mirar a su mama._

_-vamos Inuyasha, luego te llevare a tomar un helado-le dice-me voy -le da un beso en la frente, para irse caminando._

_La maestra le agarra de la mano a Inuyasha pero el se la retira de forma brusca para correr hasta su mama abrazándose a su pierna llorando cada vez mas fuerte._

_-mami...quiedo que edtes conmidgo-le dice tragándose las lagrimas._

_Ahome no se puede negar al verlo llorar así, lo alza y seca las lagrimas-esta bien vendrás conmigo, pero mañana te quedaras sin llorar ¿de acuerdo?-el niño asiente y ella se va sin tomar importancia a lo que la maestra le reprochaba por cumplirle el capricho al niño, total era su hijo no el de ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-No debiste llevártelo-le regaña Sesshomaru.

-es que lloraba mucho...-

-pero ahora es un malcriado por cumplirle los caprichos-

-no me importa el es mi nene, y yo le cumpliré todo los caprichos-le dice-como tu a Irasue-

-no le cumplo todos los caprichos-

-ahora-

-tu si, los apañas en todos los problemas que se meten y mas a Inuyasha-

-no puedo evitarlo, los amo mucho...-sonriendo-aparte Inuyasha es mi debilidad con sus pucheros, rabietas...como ella es tu debilidad...-

-ah...-suspira al saber que ella tiene razón.

Los dos se miran con orgullo, sus hijos, pueden ser que tengan problemas como todos , pero entre los dos lo solucionaran...como una familia...

* * *

Continuara...

¿como quedo?¿les gusto?

Comenten para saber si tiene un error o si les gusto...

Gracias por sus comentarios...Besos.


	8. Muñeca de Porcelana

**"Muñeca de Porcelana"**

Ya era lunes Sesshomaru y Ahome tuvieron que volver a su casa.

Ahome sirve el desayuno a Sesshomaru y a su hijo.

-hmm que rico...-dice Inuyasha al ver que era su desayuno favorito.

-gracias-

Irasue a parece seria y sin brillo en los ojos, con una mirada perdida como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso.

-madre me voy-le dice saludándola.

-desayuna...-

-no...tengo hambre- yéndose.

-¿que te sucedió?-le pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su hermana con la mirada perdida.

Pero no consigue respuesta, ya que ella se fue.

-hum...ya me enterare-dice.

-después dinos -le dice Ahome preocupada mirando a su esposo en el mismo estado que ella.

Sesshomaru se percato muy bien de esa mirada, pero no entendía que fue lo que le sucedió para que parezca vacía. Ignorando el hecho que su hija fue abusada, por su novio.

* * *

Irasue caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabia que hacer, una cosa era segura no iba estar mas con Inutaisho, el tema era como hacerlo...

Llego a su salón para su suerte estaba vació toma asiento mirando hacia la ventana, pero toda tranquilidad se esfuma...

-Irasue...-la llama una voz varonil.

Ella no responde tan solo sigue mirando el árbol de cerezo.

Inutaisho se sienta a su lado para posar una mano en el mentón de ella y voltear su rostro con delicadeza y besar sus labios.

-¿como estas?-pregunta sonriendo. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

-no te interesa-responde tajante.

-si, eres mi novia como no me va importar-acerca de nuevo su rostro al de ella pero es rechazado.

-ni se te ocurra-

-¿por que no?-

-no te quiero cerca mio-dice desdeñosa.

-¿y se puede saber por que?-molesto.

-o déjame pensar-dice sarcastica-te emborrachas , me encierras en tu habitación,me golpeas, amenazas y como frutilla del postre me violas-mirándolo con rencor.

-ah eso era-dice restandole importancia-lo lamento me desborde con el alcohol-

-tu cerebro esta desbordado-frunce el ceño-da igual total vos y yo no somos nada-

-error bonita si lo somos-le toma del mentón, pero ella le saca la mano-vos sos mía quieras o no-sonríe de medio lado.

-eso nunca-

-si, no te libraras de mi tan fácil o por las buenas o por las malas...elige-

-hum no te tengo miedo-lo desafía con la mirada.

-soy mas fuerte que tu ¿o se te olvida?-amplia su sonrisa al ver como frunce el ceño por la verdad que dijo.

-pero no estoy sola tengo a mi...-no la deja terminar.

-a ¿tu padre o hermano? no me hagas reír ellos últimamente te ignoran, no se el motivo pero se que yo estoy en eso¿como defender a alguien el cual no les interesa en lo mas mínimo?-

-yo si les intereso-con un poco de amargura en su voz.

-no por que si fuese así te prestarían atención y hubieran visto todas las marca que te deje-un punto a favor.

-¿y que? yo no estaré con voz-

-claro que si...-la toma de los hombros para acercarla a el, ella se niega pero el le tira del cabello logrando que habrá la boca y besarla a su contra-eres mía...y de nadie mas...-le susurra.

* * *

Un ojidorado se encontraba en su salón pensando que le podía haber pasado a su hermana, maldiciéndose por ignorarla.

-¿que sucede?-una vos varonil muy tranquila le pregunta.

-nada Eriol-responde perdido.

-cuando quieras contarme estaré aquí-le sonríe amable para sentarse en su lugar.

-mi...hermana esta rara y no se el por que-

-¿rara? ¿de que forma?-

-su mirada es mas fría y vacía, ya no habla casi nada como si estuviera perdida...-

-tal vez alguien le saco algo importante a ella o tal vez perdió a una persona importante para ella-al escuchar eso solo una persona aparece... su padre el sabia que ella lo adoraba y el que la ignore la mataba por dentro, frunce el ceño.

-ese maldito orgulloso-enojándose.

-¿que?-confundido.

-mi padre la ignora por estar con ese estúpido novio, para Irasue mi padre es todo...-le explica.

-¿por que no le hablas a el?-

-no es muy orgulloso-

-y ¿por que no hablas con ella para que se arregle todo con el?-

-es igual o mas orgullosa que el-suspira resignado.

-ya veo...-se queda pensando-dile a tu padre lo que esta pasando con ella tal vez se sienta mal y le hable-

-no se...-

* * *

En un auto se encontraba esta linda pareja...

-¿que le habrá sucedido?-murmura la pelinegra.

-no se-mirando al frente.

-me preocupa Sesshomaru-lo mira.

-a mi también...-reconoce.

-¿que vamos hacer?-le cuestiona.

-no se déjame pensarlo...-

-de acuerdo...-

Llegaron al trabajo de ella, Sesshomaru se baja del auto para despedirse como es debido con una largo beso, pero es interrumpido por alguien.

-¿por que no se van a un telo?-dice con burla.

-hum...por que no te operas esa fea cara...-le contesta Sesshomaru besando el cuello de su mujer.

-por que a todas les gustan...-dice frió y arrogante.

-ya basta los dos-besa a Sesshomaru-chau me voy...-mira al pelinegro de pelo corto hasta los hombros agarrado en una cola baja, pero algunos mechones ondulados salen-vamos Haji que llegaremos tarde...-le sonríe.

-vamos ya que alguien esta mas que atrasada-ve como ella lo mira de mala ganas.

-ya cállate ...-para irse molesta mientras dos hombres sonríen.

-nos vemos-se saludan para irse cada uno por su lado.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde se ve una joven caminado para el gimnasio del colegio.

La clase paso como costumbre, la entrenadora diciéndole que sonría y que preste atención, pero ella esta sumida en sus pensamiento, se muerde el labio inferior por bronca al saber que todo lo que le dijo Inutaisho es verdad, como el saber que no se podrá librar de el.

A las seis de la tarde termina la practica, una vez ya cambiada sale topándose con su "novio", sigue de largo, van todo el camino en silencio, pero cuando ella iba a seguir para su casa siente como alguien la jala para golpear con el pecho de Inutaisho.

-¿a donde crees que vas?-arqueando una ceja.

-a mi casa donde mas-dice tajante.

-no...hoy vendrás a la mía-

-ni loca que este- para soltarse y seguir su camino pero con lo que no contaba era que el la alce poniéndola en su hombro como su fuera una bolsa de papas.

-suéltame-le dice furiosa al ver como la gente la veía.

* * *

Sesshomaru salia de su casa para ir al trabajo de su mujer caminando, a lo lejos ve a su hija en el hombro de ese idiota. Ve como ella le golpea en la espalda completamente furiosa.

-que me suelte imbécil-

-no vamos-caminando para la casa de el.

-maldita seas Inutaisho-lo insulta.

-si, si ,si- sigue caminando sin prestarle atención pasando a un lado de Sesshomaru quien lo ignora.

-suéltame o grito-lo amenaza, al ver a su padre se pone alegre ya que la sacara de ahí, pero no el sigue de largo sin tomarle importancia,el ver como el la ignora se resigna para que Inutaisho la lleve.

El al sentir que ella se deja de mover camina mas tranquilo.

Al llegar a la casa de el, la lleva su habitación de nuevo para saciar sus necesidades de "hombre", tomándola a la fuerza, sinceramente a el no le interesa que ella lo ame o no, solo es para satisfacerse y poder mostrar a los demás su muñeca de porcelana.

Ella era su muñeca de porcelana por el simple motivo que eran idénticas.

Una muñeca de porcelana, tiene unos ojos preciosos que no muestran nada, son blancas como la nieve, su cabello es bien cuidado y extraño(en algunas), fría al tacto y a la vista, perfecta como adornos, para presumir al mundo algo ,esas muñecas eran perfectas por fuera, superaban a la demás por su belleza, pero por dentro eran huecas no tenían nada, ni un corazón nada, vacía de emociones.

Irasue es igual, sus ojos dorados no reflejan nada,su piel es blanca como la nieve, su extraño y hermoso cabello paleteado lo tiene bien cuidado. Una mujer frívola, pero hermosa perfecta para tener al lado y mostrar al mundo la belleza de mujer que es, aunque por dentro este también vacía, tiene corazón pero dentro de en frizzer , congelado , no tiene sentimientos alguno y no lo expresa, al fin acabo una muñeca de porcelana fría y hueca.

-eres mi...muñeca de porcelana...-le susurra aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Irasue solo frunció el ceño asqueada y por lo dicho, tenia bronca y odio, bronca por que su padre la dejo ante el peligro,se odio por convertirse en esto, un juguete sexual.

Siente como ese liquido espeso y caliente entra en su interior, le provoco asco, ve como el sale de su interior para recostar su cabeza en su pecho para dormirse al parecer hoy no podrá llegar a su casa.

* * *

Ahome se encontraba cocinando, mientras que Sesshomaru terminaba con unos papeles importante.

-¿mama viste a Irasue?-cuestiona Inuyasha.

-no-mirándolo.

-ah ¿donde estará?-preocupado.

-¿porque preguntas?-dice Sesshomaru sin mirarlo.

-por que la fui a buscar al entrenamiento pero no se encontraba y Naraku me dijo que se encontrarían hace una hora pero no fue-

-esta con ese mocoso-

-¿como sabes?-

-los vi-dice molesto.

-ah...ya veo-para sentarse.

-si pero ya es tarde son como las nueve y no ha venido-dice preocupada Ahome.

-ya vendrá...-la tranquiliza su hijo.

-eso espero...-

La cena paso tensa cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha:(_¿por que todavia no llega?¿le habrá pasado algo? si es así no me lo perdonare, ella es mi hermana y yo debo protegerla, maldigo el momento que la ignore , de seguro esta mas que molesta conmigo...me tomara un buen tiempo para que me perdone o me tendré que humillar para que me diga que le sucede...)-_piensa.

Ahome:(¿_por que no me llama para avisarme donde esta, como esta o a que hora vuelve?, se que le paso algo a mi nena por que ella no es así por mas enojada, molesta y de mas nunca se va sin decirme nada...!mierda¡ esto se me esta saliendo de las manos...)-_piensa.

Sesshomaru:(_¿que carajos se piensa que es para no llamar para decir a que hora viene, mocosa arrogante y maleducada , ella no se tiene que mandar sola aun es una nena...¿que mierda le habrá pasado?, hoy a la mañana estaba muy extraña, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, su rostro estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, a la tarde esta enojada con ese bastardo que la llevaba a la fuerza a quien sabe donde, me llego a enterar que el le hizo algo y ya vera...)-_piensa.

Luego de la cena Inuyasha se va a dormir,Ahome lava los platos para luego darse un baño.

Mientras ella se lavaba el cabello, siente unas manos acariciando sus senos con delicadeza, suelta un suspiro , al poco tiempo unos labios se apodero de su cuello succionando, lamiendo, besando, mordisqueando, todo a su paso mientras que esas manos masculinas reparten caricias por todo su cuerpo...Ahome voltea para quedar en frente del apuesto hombre del cual se caso.

-alto...-dice un poco jadeante al sentir como el bajaba sus besos a sus pechos.

-mm...no...-sigue con su camino hasta llegar al lugar deseado y apoderarse de un indefenso pezon, comienza a jugar lamiendo lento, torturando a la ojo marrón, sus manos la agarran de la cadera para a traerla mas a el,su erección se va endureciendo a cada minuto.

-no...no estoy de ánimos me preocupa Irasue...-gime cuando el muerde levemente su pobre pezon.

-esta en lo del idiota...-dice con rencor al joven pelinegro.

-pero no llamo...-pasando sus manos por los hombros de el.

-mm... se habrá olvidado...-cierra los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que le da su mujer, Ahome baja sus mano por el pecho bien formado de Sesshomaru dibuja con sus dedos los pectorales,baja mas hasta llegar a su perfecta V -ah...-el gime,ella sigue su camino hasta encontrarse con el miembro duro, lo rodea delicadamente presionando levemente-mmm...-la pelinegra comienza a subir y bajar su mano haciendo casi un circulo aumentando su velocidad lentamente-ah...si... mas...-cierra los ojos Sesshomaru entregándose al placer, ella lo beso con pasión ,el respondió de manera desesperada, Sesshomaru acaricia su cuerpo con anhelo mientras sentía las acaricias de ella en esa parte sensible para el,Sesshomaru le aleja la mano para rozar su virilidad, con ganas de adentrarse en esa calidad cavidad...pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

-¡ hey! salgan ya! ¿porque no se meten a su habitación?! tengo que ir al baño! como hace una hora!-grita Inuyasha del otro lado de la puerta.

-estúpido mocoso..-dice molesto.

-ah...ya salimos...-roja como un tomate-vamos...-saliendo de la ducha con pesar.

-no...mira como estoy-la agarra de la cintura frotando su erección.

-mmm...Sesshomaru-gime.

-¡ oigan ustedes dos cambien el agua a fría! quiero ir al baño!-grita Inuyasha aguantando sus ganas-son unos maleducados...-ofendido.

-vamos...-dice Ahome secándose.

-hump...-con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando terminan de vestirse secan el baño para salir viendo a un Inuyasha rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡ al fin ! saben el baño es para todos...-se mete rápido ignorando la risa de su mama y de la mirada de su padre.

-vamos a dormir...-le toma de la mano a su esposo para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ahome se levanta para preparar el desayuno, como de costumbre.

Sesshomaru se cambia, mientras escucha las protesta de su hijo al no querer levantarse.

En la cocina la pelinegra pone la mesa, ve como entra su hijo frotándose los ojos en señal de sueño, Inuyasha se sienta esperando su desayuno, Sesshomaru llega con su traje negro tomando asiento.

-¿Irasue no se levanto?-pregunta Ahome.

-em no se ...-dice Inuyasha.

-ve a fijarte...-le ordena.

-si..-se levanta para ir a la habitación de ella pero para su sorpresa ella no esta, se va a la cocina preocupado.

-no vino a dormir...-dice, ve el gesto de preocupación de su madre y escucha el gruñido de Sesshomaru.

-ay..dios si le paso algo? donde estará?-empieza alterarse Ahome.

-cálmate mama-dice Inuyasha.

-¿que me calme? ella no vino a dormir y ni siquiera nos aviso ¿como quieres que este?-cada ves mas histérica.

-cálmate...-dice Sesshomaru con su tono usual.

-tu...-mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-¿como puedes estar tranquilo?-

-hum-responde tomando su café.Ahome esta apunto de estallar .

-mama yo me voy al colegio a ver si la veo te llamo, cálmate de nada sirve de seguro se fue a la casa de Kanna o de Naraku y se habrá olvidado...-ve como ella se relaja un poco.

-de acuerdo pero me llamas-

-si..-

Inuyasha se va rápido, Ahome solo le tira con un trapo a Sesshomaru.

-mejor que vayas dejando esa postura de frió e indiferente...-lo amenaza.

-o si no que?-la desafía.

-un día...-mirándolo-...despertaras solo en la cama...-le advierte, para levantarse tomar sus cosas e irse, sin ver el efecto que tuvo sus palabras en Sesshomaru.

-mierda!-maldice con temor por lo dicho es esconde su rostro entre sus manos.-¿que tengo que hacer?...-susurra.

* * *

Inutaisho se despierta mirando a su lado a una Irasue dormida pero con un gesto gravado de molestia en su bello rostro.

-despierta...-la llama mientras se levanta pero ella no se mueve.-levántate Irasue que llegaremos tarde...-ve como se remueve.-!que te levantes¡-le grita perdiendo los estribos.

-hum... imbécil...-lo insulta.

-es lo primero que dices al despertar?-sarcástico.

-para un inepto como tu si...-

-bha! como quieras vístete...-se va.

Se levanta tomando sus cosas para pasar al baño ni se molesta en taparse...¿para que ? si el ya la vio ...era en vano. Una vez que se aseo , cambio y peino sale.

-ven...-la llama desde la cocina, ella suelta un insulto entre dientes.

-¿que quieres?-tajante.

-desayuna...-ella solo enarca una ceja.

-no ...-

-come...-le dice-mira que lo hice con todo mi amor...-sonriendo con falsedad.

-nada importante...-

-hump como quieras...-termina su desayuno.-vamos...-

-tu a mi no me das ordenes...-molesta.

-¿quieres que nos quedemos?-de forma sensual y maliciosa.

Ella solo se da la vuelta para irse con el ceño fruncido.

El camino fue en silencio tenso, antes de llegar Inutaisho le tomo de la cintura para darle un beso largo ella solo lo mira con repulsión, Irasue permaneció todo el día junto con Naraku dejando aun furioso pelinegro.

* * *

Ahome estaba en su oficina perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención.

-pase...-murmura.

Entra un hombre de cabellos negros ondulados agarrado en una media cola con unos mechones rebeldes sueltos, su piel es blanca, ojos verde pero raros.

-necesito los documentos del caso Hanyou.-dice serio.

-toma...-le entrega una carpeta sin mirarlo.

-¿que sucede?-

-nada...-molesta.

-Ahome... dime o ¿que no confías en mi?-

-no es eso Haji es un problema mas intimo ...-le dice.

-como quieras...-yéndose.

-ah...-tomando sus cosas para ir hablar con su esposo tenia que encontrar un solución enseguida por que si no esta situación desbordaría.

* * *

Con Sesshomaru...

El estaba con un paciente que tenia una fractura en el brazo nada grave pero en fin tenia que atenderlo.

-bien en un mes se le quitara el yeso, tome esto-dándole una caja de remedios-dos veces al día una a la mañana y otro a la noche ...-

-bien gracias...-dice el hombre tomando lo que le entrega el peliplata.

Sesshomaru solo se limita a seguir escribiendo un certificado, escucha como llaman a la puerta-pase-murmura.

Escucha como se abre y luego se cierra la puerta.

-hola amor...-dice una voz femenina a la cual el adora, levanta la vista para contemplarla unos momentos y volver con su trabajo.

-hola...-le entrega al joven el certificado -ten en dos semanas vienes a esta misma hora...-

-si gracias...-el hombre ve a la pelinegra contemplando la belleza de ella-tiene muy buena suerte de tenerla como mujer realmente se la envidio...- pero se callo al sentir la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru.-em un gusto..-se va rápido-

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta levantándose.

-que esto esta empezando a salirse de control...-dejando que el la tome de la cintura y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-ya se ¿y que quieres que haga yo?-arqueando una ceja.

-que te comportes como un adulto y padre que sos deja tu orgullo... acá no sirve de nada...-asi se quedaron debatiendo que harían al respecto.

* * *

_Un mes y medio después_ nada cambio Sesshomaru sigue sin hablar a su hija, Ahome sigue insistiendo,Inuyasha intenta acercarse pero sin que ella sepa e Irasue sigue en su mundo de torturas con el supuesto novio.

Mas de un mes Irasue estaba siendo ultrajada todo los días, su estado de animo de caía, no hablaba con nadie ,ya no sonreía ni siquiera con burla, arrogante, con maldad nada su mirada era fría mas fría que el hielo. Sus ganas de vivir de caían con el paso de las horas, comía poco y nada ya había adelgazado mas de siete kilos,estaba mas pálida que antes... esto era realmente preocupante.

El día de hoy era sábado lo que indicaba que podía descansar de Inutaisho un momento de paz...

No se tomo las molestia de cambiarse ni levantarse no quería iba permanecer todo el día en su cama era su refugio a parte no quería ocultar sus heridas diarias.

Por otro lado un joven de ojos ámbares se encontraba tirado en el sillón mirando la TV, con sus amigos Sango,Miroku y Eriol.

-Fhe! es horrible esta película...-

-no lo es...-dice enamorada Sango.

-si lo es Sanguito...-dice Miroku.

-pero es linda la película... es muy romántica ¿a quien no le va a gustar?-

- a nosotros niña...-dice enojado Inuyasha.

-a Eriol no le desagrada...-

-el no dijo nada...-dice Miroku.

-¿Eriol?-lo llama.

-si...-

-¿no es verdad que te gusta ?-dice mirando implorante Sango.

-sobre gustos no hay que hablar...-ve como ella frunce el ceño y los dos amigos sonríen-no me gusta ni me desagrada...-dejando a los tres callados.

En una habitación una pareja se encontraban recostados .

-Sesshomaru?-lo llama.

-hump-

-¿estas dormido?-

-¿que pregunta es esa?-dice sarcástico.

-pues una, ya que es lo mismo hablar contigo dormido o despierto-enojada.

-¿porque?-

-por que no hablas mucho-

-es por que tengo cosas mejores en que ocupar mi boca...-dice con malicia.

-¿en que?-el solo la besa con amor, estuvieron un buen rato comiéndose a besos hasta que decidieron levantarse.

Se vistieron y fueron para la cocina.

-hoy iremos a lo de mi madre Sesshomaru..-le dice alegre Ahome.

-hump yo no puedo...-mirando para la ventana.

-claro que si me lo prometiste-poniéndose las manos en su cadera.

-tengo trabajo...-

-no lo pásate para mañana -lo señala con su dedo-tu vas a venir y nos llevaras quieras o no...diste tu palabra o ¿tan poco vale tu palabra?-sonriendo al ver como fruncía el ceño.

-esta bien ...-dice levantandose.

Ahome sonríe y va para la sala.

-hola chicos..-los saluda.

-hola...-la saludan todos.

-Inuyasha acordarte que hoy vamos a lo de tu abuela-

-si-sonríe a el le encantaba ir a la casa de su abuela.-

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos...-dice Miroku siendo seguido por los otros dos.

-hasta luego ...-la saluda Eriol.

-nos vemos...-sonríe Ahome.

-chau-dice Sango.

Una ves que se fueron Ahome se dirige al cuarto de su hija.

-Irasue-la llama.

-hump-

-levántate que vamos a lo de tu abuela-

-gr...-gruñe ella odiaba a su abuela.

Una vez que se fue su mama se levanto para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse las heridas,una vez listos todos se subieron al auto para ir rumbo a la casa de la mama de Ahome, cuando llegaron saludaron, Ahome e Inuyasha fueron casi corriendo a saludarla, Sesshomaru e Irasue solo la miraban fríamente. Todos se sentaron en la mesa para esperar a la dueña de la casa con la comida.

La madre de Ahome es una mujer alta de cabellos largos lacio de color negros, su piel es pálida, sus ojos marrones pero fríos.

-Kikyo...-la llama Inuyasha.

-que Inuyasha ...-lo mira con cariño.

-¿que haya de comer?-

-lasaña-sonriendo al ver como el chico sonreía con anhelo.

-humm que rico mama-dice Ahome.

Kikyo solo trae la comida sirviendole a cada uno, el almuerzo paso entre risas de Ahome,Inuyasha y Kikyo, mientras que Sesshomaru e Irasue solo estaban callados y de ves en cuando lanzaban miradas de odio y frialdad a Kikyo quien no se quedaba atrás.

A Kikyo no le agradaba Sesshomaru y viceversa nunca se llevaron bien, ella quería que su hija se case con Hojo pero ella se re uso diciendo que no lo amaba y que Sesshomaru la hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo por eso respetaba su decision, con Irasue no la podía ni ver era la viva imagen de Sesshomaru y su personalidad igual a el,en definitiva ellos tres no se soportaban.

-niña siéntate bien-le dice Kikyo a Irasue.

-hump-responde mirándola de forma gélida sin hacer caso.

-responde con palabra y siéntate bien-dice comiendo.

Kikyo tuvo que mirarla al sentir un gran peso de la mirada de Irasue, al ver que le dirigía una fría y sin paciencia-tu a mi no me das ordenes-dice tajante.

-maleducada-le reta.

-basta mama-le dice Ahome.

-basta nada si alguien no le pone limites hará lo que quiera-

-tu no eres quien para ponerme limites...-dice fría.

-es mi casa por lo tanto tienes que obedecer- dice arrogante.

-hump nadie me obliga-

-yo lo hago-

-no tienes derecho-

-si, soy tu abuela-

-nada importante...- sonríe de manera cínica al ver la sorpresa de esa mujer exasperante.

-Irasue-la regaña su mama-basta y tu...-mirando a su madre-deja de mandarla ...-ve como ambas asienten.

La comida paso tensa nadie decía nada,una ves finalizada pasaron unos minutos mas pero después se retiraron.

Al llegar a su casa cada uno se fue a lo suyo, Sesshomaru se quedo en el comedor leyendo el diario,Ahome se fue al supermercado,Inuyasha se echo a dormir en el sillón e Irasue se fue a comprar.

Irasue entra a un local, buscando entre las góndolas el producto requerido, va a su casa guardando el objeto, al llegar va directo al baño, lo saca para ver una prueba de embarazo, como odiaba esto, hace el procedimiento luego se sienta en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta esperado el resultado.

Pasaron los minutos dados, se levanta para tomar la prueba, cierra los ojos rogando por que salga negativo,junta valor para abrir sus ojos,baja la vista para el objeto con el corazón a mil por hora,llena de nervios, en la prueba ve solo las dos rayas que indican una cosa nada mas que ella esta premiada.

Su corazón se paro de golpe al igual que su respiración, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla cayendo al suelo,su mirada quedo fija en el objeto en sus manos,queriendo que esto sea un mal sueño, despertar y no conocer a Inutaisho.

Unos golpes en el puerta la sacaron de su trance-ya voy...-susurra débilmente, se levanta para lavarse el rostro con agua fría, guarda la prueba, sale sin ver a su hermano.

Inuyasha ve como ella sale toda pálida con la mirada perdida .

-¿que te sucede?-le pregunta pero ella lo ignora siguiendo su camino.-¿Irasue?-la llama tocándole el hombro ella da un respingo.

-que...-con vos fantasmal.

-¿que te pasa?-cuestiona.

-nada- saliendo para el comedor.

-dime que tienes -la sigue.

-nada-molesta no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo.

-¿por que tienes esa cara?-

-y por que tienes la tuya de imbécil-lo insulta para salir de la casa lo mas rapido posible.

-maldita sea!-maldice al ver que se le escapo,Sesshomaru miraba atento todo Irasue estaba mas pálida que antes de irse a comprar no sabe que cosa,las horas pasaban y no había noticias de ella, Inuyasha y Ahome estaban preocupados caminando de un lado a otro viendo la hora continuamente, Sesshomaru estaba nervioso al ver que no llegaba pero al contrario de su mujer y hijo se mantenía sereno.

Irasue caminaba por las calles sin mirar su rumbo, realmente estaba abatida por lo sucedido, ella no podía estar esperando un hijo de ese maldito estaría atada a el de por vida , su madre se angustiaría, su hermano de seguro armaría un escándalo y su padre mejor no quería saber como reaccionaria.

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de las nubes grises golpeando el suelo,los autos, gente que pasaban y también dándole en el cuerpo maltrecho de la peliplateada, no le tomo importancia siguió su camino sin dirección alguna.

Anduvo por unas dos horas caminando, no se dio cuenta que se metió en un barrio feo, con vagabundos tirados en el suelo con sus ropas rotas,sucias sin zapatillas, sus rostros mugrientos, con cicatrices, la mayoría no tenían mas de dos dientes, en sus manos portaban las botellas de alcohol , otros tenían unas bolsas transparentes con polvo blanco, para drogarse sin restricción alguna, las miradas de ellos eran perdidas sin lucidez alguna.

Irasue camina comenzando a darse cuenta en donde se encontraba apresura su paso, para salir lo mas rapido con cada paso que daba y con cada gota que caía sobre su cuerpo ella comenzaba a debilitarse, estaba toda empapa su cuerpo empezó a tornarse mas pesado, su vista se volvía borrosa ,sus pasos eran torpes y lentos siguió hasta que su cuerpo se rindió cayendo inconsciente con gracia en la vereda, la lluvia comenzó a ser mas fuerte impactando sin piedad en la ojo dorada.

Unos ojos negros ven como ella se desvanecía, se acerca hasta su cuerpo inconsciente, la toma en brazos para llevársela.

* * *

Irasue comienza a recobrar conocimiento , sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido como también un agudo dolor de cabeza , siente una punza en su vientre pero no le toma importancia lentamente abre sus ojos para ver en donde se encontraba ve unas paredes grises con una ventana con vidrios rotos y sucios, sigue el recorrido con su mirada para ver unos trapos tirados en el suelo, se remueve de su lugar , baja la vista viendo que se encuentra en un colchón roto lleno de tierra mira con asco para levantarse .

-veo que despertaste -le dice una vos masculina.

-¿quien eres?-pregunta.

-Mushin-ella mira donde proviene la vos de el,ve a un hombre gordo ,calvo con un bigote blanco producto de las canas y su nariz un poco roja como también en sus mejillas.

-¿a donde estoy?-

-en mi casa-tomando una botella de color negra.

-hump-mira una puerta para salir.

-aun llueve fuerte y estas débil- ella escucha la lluvia que cae sin piedad solo suspira para sentarse en el marco de la ventana viendo la vista que le ofrece.

-¿que haces en un lugar como este ?-le pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta-al juzgar por tu apariencia algo te perturba- Irasue lo mira de reojo.

-hump eso no le interesa-le responde.

-cierto-toma de la botella-quieres-le ofrece-quita las penas o sino te puedo ofrecer esto-le da una bolsa pequeña.

-que es eso?-

-mariguana-

-no la necesito-

-es buena para desconectarse del mundo-tira la bolsa hasta ella-si la quieres llevatela-dice para acomodarse para dormir.

Irasue mira la bola pensativa tardo unos minutos en tomarla para abrir y ver el contenido de la mariguana, y con una pregunta que se debatía ¿ella fumaria mariguana?¿lo utilizaría para desconectarse de los abusos de el?¿ dañaría mas su cuerpo con eso? realmente a estas alturas ya no le importaba nada lo mira dudosa no saben como utilizarlo ya que en su vida tuvo contacto con algo así.

-también hay en polvo-suena la vos del hombre.

Ella no dice nada solo mira para la ventana ,el le arroja dos bolsas -elige...-suelta un bostezo para dormirse.

Irasue solo observa los tres paquetes, uno era en polvo,otro de forma de un cigarrillo pero chico y fino de color blanco,el otro es para inyectar .No sabia que hacer realmente estaba abrumada, su vida se volvió un caos, su cuerpo esta dañado por los golpes, su mente esta confusa, su corazón roto en mil pedazos y como la gota que rebalsa el vaso esta premiada de un desgraciado que no la amaba y para peores de sus males ella si a el.

Toma una bolsa para guardarla en su campera, sale del lugar tenia que regresar a su casa, no sabia si usarla o no pero por si las dudas la tendría a mano.

La lluvia sigue cayendo mojandola mas y mas, ya el agua le molesta y decide refugiarse en un techo, mira como sigue cayendo con mas fuerza no dejando ver las cosas con claridad, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera saca la bolsa para tirarla ella no se drogaría por el. Sigue su camino, se pone su capucha para amortiguar un poco la lluvia incesante.

Al llegar a su casa ve como su mama y hermano caminaban de un lado a otro nerviosos.

-hija!-exclama Ahome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru voltean en dirección donde mira la pelinegra.

Los tres ven el aspecto de la ojo dorado, su ropa esta toda mojada pegada a su cuerpo delgado en extremo, su rostro es mas pálido por el frió, sus labios estaban rojos del frió,su cabello todo mojado unos mechones plateados están pegados en su rostro, sus jeans tienen barro como en sus zapatillas.

-mira como has llegado ¿en donde estabas?-le pregunta abrazándola, tuvo el corazón en la boca tenia terror al saber que le podía pasar a su pequeña.

-ah...-suspira con alivio Inuyasha.

-_¿que demonios le sucedió?su estado es deplorable esta mas delgada que antes...mierda ¿que hago?-_piensa Sesshomaru.

-me quede en una plaza con Naraku-responde dejando que su madre le acaricie el rostro.

-¿porque no me llamaste?-dice mirándola Ahome.

Como respuesta muestra su celular todo mojado y roto para irse.

-Ah... le comprare otro-dice Ahome con resignación.

Los días pasaban y las cosas no cambiaban ya era algo normal para todos, Sesshomaru cada ves estaba mas preocupado con la salud de su hija por mas que no le hablara estaba un poco mas al pendiente de ella y sus cambios,Inuyasha solo la seguía en el colegio y de regreso siempre estaba con Naraku o con Inutaisho de eso no salia, Ahome la acompañaba mas en todos los aspectos la llenaba de caricias y besos como cuando era una pequeña, Irasue ya era un caso perdido sus nervios la cegaban no sabia como ocultar su embarazo tarde o temprano se enterarían y su mundo caería en picada.

Esa noche en la casa de ella una prima fue de visita, era una pelirroja de ojos negros y piel normal, se llama Kagura, Irasue nunca se llevo bien con ella al igual que su hermano y madre, ella es familiar su padre, desde chica se pelearon ya que ambas competían por Sesshomaru pero siempre ganaba la peliplateada, Irasue la sometía en torturas un día llego a fracturarle un brazo con sus "juegos",Irasue toda la cena se la paso mirando con odio a la pelirroja que abrazaba a su padre y el no hacia nada, los celos la carcomían, pero tubo que dejarlos aun lado al sentir un dolor en el vientre, no sabia que pasaba pero no le interesaba, le dolía ver como Sesshomaru le sonría a su odiosa prima y a ella nada de nada es mas la defendió por tener un novio! y a ella la dejo de hablar por eso ¿que carajos le pasaba? nunca la mira ni nada como si no existiera.

Por mas que su mama le hablara ella solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sufría, su corazón se estrujaba se llenaba de odio, al ver esa mirada de triunfo de esa tonta, ya sacada de quicio le pone un pedazo de ajo en su comida, ella se lo comió los gestos que hizo fue lo que le provoco una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa de gozo.

Sesshomaru se percato de quien fue, la mira de forma gélida como si fuera la persona mas baja y repugnante del mundo, hasta un bicho era mas digno de esa mirada, nunca la trato a si el nudo en su garganta volvió a parecer , como el dolor en su vientre, pero todo empeoro al ver como el le daba agua y dejaba que ella se siente en su regazo, vio como su madre lo fulmino a ella también le molestaba y lo peor fue que dejo que ella se duerma para llevarla en brazos a su habitación, Irasue solamente la tiro de la cama sin importar la mirada de furia de su padre, ella no permitiría que duerma en su cama ya le saco lo mas importante, no le daría mas.

Los días pasaban y su "visita " la molestaba, siempre con su padre riendo o haciendo cosas, su madre estaba un poco mas molesta y su hermano directamente castigado por llamarla "regalada" el tenia razón, Irasue dejo de comer y de tomar solo se dejaba caer en la oscuridad, dejando que su cordura se vaya al diablo, se sentía sola , que nadie la quería, ella sabia perfectamente que la vida seguiría su curso como si no existiera, nadie la extrañaría ni su padre, ya no sabia como hacer para que le hable, le miraba, se recostaba en el sillón para ver si algo ocurría, hasta dejo de alimentarse para buscar un regaño.

Una idea se le ocurrió pero estaba dudativa hecha un vistazo a su padre para mirarlo con ella, ¿por que a Kagura una charla y a ella nada solo frialdad?, sale de su casa pensando que hacer pero para mayor de sus males aparece su "novio", se la lleva a su casa para "hacerle el amor" según el, ella se resiste un poco pero de nada sirve,una vez que el se durmió se vistió para salir de ahí a una plaza,se sienta en una banca para tomar una lapicera y hoja de su bolso para escribir, una ves listo se va a su casa encontrándola vacía deja la hoja doblada en la mesa y se va, camina por un rato hasta llegar a un gran puente donde pasaba el tren a menudo.

Se va hasta unas de la barandas viendo que nadie transcurría por el lugar siempre era así,pasa para el otro lado sujetándose de ella, apoyando sus pies en el pedazo de cemento que sobraba, dejando que el viento juegue con sus cabellos, mira para abajo contemplando la altura dándose una idea del impacto que seria. Ella ya no soportaba mas esto, ya no estaría embarazada, no mas violaciones, ni golpes,ni palabras hirientes, ni la frialdad de su padre, su madre ya no sufriría por le indiferencia de ella, chau todo solo dormiría por siempre.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos zafiros, caminaba pensando en su amor no correspondido, esta preocupado por ella cada día estaba mas demacrada, quería abrazarla tenerla en sus brazos para protegerla de todo mal.

A lo lejos ve una figura muy conocida para el y mas esos hermosos cabellos plateados que danzaban en el viento pero lo que mas le alarma es ver que esta del otro lado de la baranda, sabia que no era por error, empieza apresurar el paso para llegar a ella pero comienza a correr mas al ver como esta por soltarse, en el momento que ella suelta baranda el la sujeta del brazo para que no caiga sus lentes cayeron al vació, estaba desesperado -no te sueltes por favor -le suplica ella lo mira anonada pero forceja para zafarse y caer, Eriol tenia el corazón a mil al verla suspendía resvalando de su agarre para caer a las vías...

* * *

Sesshomaru llegaba con su sobrina a su casa la había llevado a tomar un helado, con ella sacaba sus frustraciones con Irasue , Kagura solo se va dormir mientras que el se va a la cocina, ve una hoja doblada en la mesa tuvo un mal presentimiento la toma para leer el contenido.

"_Ya no quiero vivir mas, me despido para siempre le pongo un final"_

Sesshomaru sabia perfectamente que significaba un final era la muerte, arruga el papel para tirarlo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su hija, recorría por toda la cuidad en busca de su nena, el dolor que tenia en ese momento era insoportable, como también la culpa el sabia que el responsable de todo esto era el, no debió de hacer eso ni atender a su sobrina, corría por las calles llevándose a las personas por delante.

De un momento a otro se le ocurrió donde podría encontrarla esperaba que no fuera tarde, ese lugar fue donde su madre se suicido y su hija era una calco a ella en todo sentidos, corre en esa dirección rogando que aun este con vida.

* * *

Eriol se desesperaba a cada momento sintiendo como su fuerzas se reducían viendo como el amor de su vida estaba por caer en el vació el no quería que muera el se moriría con ella , sus ojos se cristalizaron para soltar las lagrimas tomando por sorpresa a la ojo dorada que no entendía el motivo de su llanto ¿porque no la dejaba morir en paz?

Eriol abre los ojos con sorpresa el ver como ella se resbala para caer...

* * *

Continuara...

¿como quedo ?¿les gusto? es mas largo este capitulo, ojala que les guste como va quedando la historia...

comenten para saber como quedo.

Besos. gracias por sus comentarios.

Para Faby sama, si en la argentina en ves de decir "tu" es el "voz", pero yo me olvido de eso y cuando escribo me sale mas "el voz" jeje :)


	9. Culpas

Culpas.

_Eriol se desesperaba a cada momento sintiendo como su fuerza se reducía viendo como el amor de su vida estaba por caer en el vació el no quería que muera el se moriría con ella , sus ojos se cristalizaron para soltar las lagrimas tomando por sorpresa a la ojo dorada que no entendía el motivo de su llanto ¿porque no la dejaba morir en paz?_

_Eriol abre los ojos con sorpresa el ver como ella se resbala para caer..._

* * *

Las lagrimas salían con mayor intensidad usando mas fuerza para agarrarla rasguñando en el proceso la piel de ella, aferrándose a la idea que podía salvarla daría su vida por la de ella, maldecía a Inutaisho como a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ellos la descuidaron ella estaba así por ellos,sus brazos perdieron la fuerza para dejar de sostenerla viendo esos ojos dorados con dolor y vació sin vida, ve como todo pasa lento con el agarre se desvanece como ella cierra los ojos para esperar el impacto y para empeorar las cosas el tren estaba por pasar ¿como iba hacer? ¿la perdería?¿ya no la vería mas ?sus ojos, cabellos plateados nunca mas la tendría, sus lagrimas salían con mas frecuencia nublando su vista.

Irasue había sentido como el agarre se aflojaba para caer eso es lo que quería, deseaba morir de una vez por todas, por fin la soltó, cierra los ojos para esperar el impacto sintiendo su corazón a mil ... pero nunca sintió caer al contrario de eso sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo pero sabia que no era el ojo zafiro, ese brazo era mas fuerte que el otro y su calidez era muy familiar no quería abrir los ojos por miedo que fuese una ilusión...

Sesshomaru había corrido a todo lo que le dio su fuerzas,se desespero al ver a su hija colgando sujetada del amigo de su hijo queriendo morir sin pelear, su corazón se estrujó sentía como se le rompía en mil pedazos,ve como ella esta por caer, escucha el tren corre mas para llegar y sostenerla evitando su caída, empuja el mocoso para estirar su otro brazo para sujetarla ejerciendo mas fuerza para subirla y abrazarla no le dejaría mas a su pequeña sola, junta fuerza ya que ella no colaboraba ni abría sus ojos para verlo, aunque era mejor ya que la desesperación estaba pintada en su rostro como ojos no era nada bueno, siente como Irasue le rasguña el brazo clavando sus uñas provocando que el agarre sea mas débil y para complicarselo tironeaba para ser soltada, la sujeta con su otro brazo ejerciendo mas fuerza entrando en pánico al ver que ella luchaba por morir y el no podía sostenerla una pequeña lagrima sale de su ojo cayendo al rostro de Irasue quien no tuvo el valor para verle...frunce el ceño por el dolor causado al sentir las uñas de ella clava en su piel tironeando para soltarse , hilos de sangre salían de la herida Sesshomaru junta mas fuerza !mierda! esto se le salia de las manos literalmente, Irasue ejecuta un rasguño mas obteniendo que la suelte pero rápidamente Sesshomaru se adelanto sujetándola con mas fuerza, ella no se moriría antes muerto que eso afianza mas su agarre para ejercer fuerza...

La sube con gran esfuerzo dejándose caer en el suelo con ella, Irasue abre sus ojos para mirar a su padre desesperado, dolido , frustrado, temeroso, ella no podía creer aun que el la salvo, Sesshomaru solo se limita a levantarse para mirar con agradecimiento al joven que alargo el tiempo-vete-le dice , ve como el duda pero al final accede, Sesshomaru camina para el lado contrario de su casa, ve que ella no lo sigue solo la mira-que esperas vamos-esa fue la primera vez que le hablo de hace tiempo solo para mandarla con su tono de vos plano , ella solo baja la cabeza para caminar pensando que no cambio en nada la situación , ignorando el hecho de las emociones que sentía su padre.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una laguna no muy habitada ya que esa zona donde se encontraban escaseaba de gente, Sesshomaru se sienta en el césped , ve como ella se sienta mas alejada abrazando sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en sus rodilla, _(igual que_ _Ahome_)piensa.

-¿que rayos se te cruzo por hacer eso?-le cuestiona dolido.

-tu no sabes nada-mirando el agua estancada.

-si, lo haces por que te ignoro-

-no todo gira entorno a voz-

-entonces dilo de una maldita vez!-perdiendo los estribos.

-hump que agresivo-hace un mohín-hump-fingiendo estar dolida ladeando levemente su rostro haciendo un leve puchero.

-deja de actuar y evadir dime que te sucedió-exasperado sabia que su hija estaba evadiendo el tema-dime Irasue...-mirándola con dolor.

Ella se queda callada dudando si contarle o no, medita un poco tomando una decision-solo escucha y no interrumpas-seria y sin una pizca de emoción Sesshomaru esta por replicar pero al ver la mirada de ella desiste-hace un tiempo cuando comencé a salir con Inutaisho vi que me era infiel...-le dice recordando, el solo frunce el ceño.-solo me calle no tomándole importancia ...pero las cosas se tornaron peores...-bajando la mirada-en su cumpleaños...en la fiesta-aclara- el comenzó a tomar perdiendo el control de el mismo...-se calla un momento para seguir- estaba ebrio, me llevo a su habitación queriendo que me...-sus ojos se oscurecen Sesshomaru se percato de esto- acueste con el...-Sesshomaru se enfurecía poco a poco-por supuesto que me resistí pero solo conseguí golpes y mas golpes por todo mi cuerpo...a fin de cuentas el se salio con la suya...-dice resentida-termino violandome...los días pasaban y se volvió una rutina los golpes y abusos-Sesshomaru hervía de ira ¿como no se dio cuenta?-¿recuerdas el día que el me llevaba a las fuerzas?-Sesshomaru afirma con la cabeza-bueno en ese momento luchaba para no ir a mi calvario pensé que me salvarías pero no paso- Sesshomaru apretó sus puños lastimándose se odio por no cuidarla no evitar esa situación-pasaron días y días todo empeoraba mi cuerpo ya me dolía demasiado no soportando mas ...-mirando el césped-el día que regresamos de visitar a Kikyo-con odio dice el nombre- fui a comprar un ...-duda si decir o no-un test de embarazo me hice la prueba...-soltando una lagrima -dando positivo de ahí ya no quería saber nada de nada tu indiferencia me dolía cada día mas como también la atención a esa cosa -se refiere a Kagura-ya no soportaba mas nada ni los golpes, ni Inutaisho, ni el dolor de mi cuerpo decidí ponerle fin a mi manera...-concluye.

Sesshomaru la mira viéndola frágil indefensa solo la abraza tomándola de sorpresa, se aferra a ella apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, dejando que Irasue llore todo lo que sufrió ella sola, se permite a el también soltar sus lagrimas,¿como es que permitió que le suceda esto?¿porque rayos no escucho a su mujer?¿porque no dejo su orgullo?su hija fue abusada, golpeada y embarazada el tenia que cuidarla de todo mal y fallo como padre se sentía impotente ,un inservible ve como ella se aferra mas a el como temiendo que vaya a desaparecer de su lado, Sesshomaru le desata el cabello para ir acariciándoselo como cuando tenia dos años, intenta tranquilizarla pero ni el lo esta. Tantas emociones pasaban por el, enojo con el mismo, frustrado al no cuidarla, con tristeza por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, temeroso por lo que todavía venia formándose en el vientre de ella,ira, rencor por ese maldito mocoso que le causo todo este daño.

Irasue estaba muy abatida todas las emociones que oculto salieron a flote cada una de ellas, tenia miedo ha estar atada con Inutaisho que su vida se caiga en pedazos, soportar lo de siempre para toda su vida o peor convivir junto a el, ese era el mayor de sus temores, un hijo une a dos personas de por vida se quieran o no,el no la quería y ella si a el, la tortura seria eterna prefería morir antes que estar atada con el-¿porque no me dejaste caer?-susurra molesta ¿porque la abraza si el la ignoraba? el prefería tener a su prima que a ella, se separa de el rápido secando sus lagrimas ¿por que iba a llorar delante de el?, el no hizo mas que ignorarla en todo caso a la que debía abrazarla es a su madre que siempre esta con ella.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo que ella dijo y mas cuando ella se alejo limpiando sus lagrimas-por que eres mi hija-le dice dolido ¿como iba a pensar que el la iba a dejar morir ? el daría su vida antes de que les pasen algo a sus hijos o mujer, el los ama mas que nada en este mundo.

-solo por obligación-aprieta su dientes por bronca, se levanta para irse de ese lugar pero el se lo impide tomándola del brazo.

-no-afirmando su agarre.

-¿entonces por que? si hasta hace poco era la peor cosa del mundo, un ser insignificante para ti ¿como salvar a alguien que ni siquiera le hablas? yo no soy nada en tu vida-lo mira por el rabillo del ojo-mejor vete con Kagura que te necesita mas para sus tonterías yo no te necesito-soltando su agarre de forma brusca para comenzar a caminar con pasos vacilantes ya que su cuerpo esta debilitado ¿quien no, si no esta alimentada como corresponde?.

Sesshomaru sabia que tenia razón para no confiar en el, por no sentirse segura en sus brazos si el no la cuido-eso no es cierto , nunca fuiste eso y no me interesa esa mocosa-le dice parándose para ponerse frente a ella obstruyendo el paso.

-eso no fue lo que me demostraste-

-lo se pero ¿quien iba a reaccionar bien si su hija decide estar con un mocoso en ves de escuchar a su padre?¿nunca se te paso por la cabeza como me sentiría yo?¿si a mi me dolería?-

-y ¿quien piensa en mi? nunca te preocupaste por mi al hacerme escoger -

-¿nunca me perdonarás?-

-no-dice con frialdad-no hiciste nada para que te perdone-mirándolo de forma gélida.

Ambos se miran padre e hija chocando los dorados en una guerra de sentimientos, tan parecidos son que no pueden lidiar con contra ellos, cada uno dolido, lastimados por dentro dejando que sus corazones lloren en silencio, pensando mil maneras para arreglar esta situación para confiar en el otro, volver a la confianza que nunca debió salir.

Sesshomaru no pediría perdón como Irasue los dos tenían su orgullo latente ante toda situación eso jugaba en contra con ellos, dos seres iguales, orgullosos, fríos y arrogantes no era nada bueno para una situación delicada , por mas familia que sean por mas padre o hija no pueden dar su brazo a torcer con palabras , les era difícil expresarlos abiertamente.

Sesshomaru sabia que esto no llevaría a ningún lado, se limita acercarse hasta ella para acariciarle la mejilla y luego acomodar sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, Irasue esta anonada hace tanto que no le hace ni una acaricia su padre -¿por que me dejaste sola ante el peligro?-le murmura mirando el lago. El la miro dolido por eso, nunca se perdonaría eso.

-por no dejar mi orgullo-le dice, ya cansado manda al infierno su orgullo, ella era su hija sangre de su sangre, creada con amor, el fruto de Ahome y el, Sesshomaru la tubo en brazos, la vio nacer, caminar, hablar como mas ¿de que le servia ser orgulloso si le puede perder en cualquier momento como hoy?-lo siento no sucederá mas-mira la reacción de ella, que no lo creía ella pensaba que el nunca le pediría disculpas pero hay estaba con la mirada triste y arrepentida.

-no me ignores mas...-le dice mirándolo implorándole que no lo vuelva hacer mas ya que no aguantaría . Sesshomaru le sonrió levemente dándole confianza de que no sucedería.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio pensando lo sucedido, en todo este tiempo , estaban cerca de la cuidad a una cuadra,Irasue estaba agotada comenzó a fatigarse mas, su respiración era cada vez mas entre cortada y difícil, sus pies están cansados como sus piernas, el dolor de cabeza es intenso, unas punzadas en su vientre aparecieron cada vez mas frecuentes y dolorosos, su vista se volvió borrosa, siente como un liquido tibio baja por su entre pierna , el dolor se intensifico mas-ah...-se quejo agarrándose el vientre parando su andar,no escuchaba lo que le decía su padre , de un momento a otro cae en la oscuridad dejando que su cuerpo caiga para dar de lleno el en suelo, Sesshomaru la toma en brazos preocupado al ver la sangre en su pantalón sabia que no era 'natural',apresura su paso buscando un taxi para tomar, desesperado corre por las calles para ir al hospital lo ante posible.

A lo lejos ve su hospital, apresura mas el paso al ver como ella se ponía mas pálida y su respiración iba mas lento, entra al hospital llamando la atención para que asistan a su hija, las enfermeras al ver el jefe de cirugía desesperado con una joven en brazos se acercan para ver que sucede, pero solo reciben la orden de que traigan una camilla para atenderla, Sesshomaru ve como llevan a su hija a sala de cirugía para ver que tenia, se sienta en las sillas de la sala de espera recarga sus codos en sus piernas para esconde su rostro entre sus manos,no podía tragar con facilidad, sentía su corazón estancado en su garganta,no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de ella, sus ojos perdidos por el dolor, su mano apoyada en su vientre, la sangre saliendo lentamente, la mueca de dolor junto con su quejido, paso una hora y media y nada ¿porque diablos no le daban ningún reporte de como se encuentra su hija?, movía su pie derecho con nerviosismo, ve como un doctor sale se levanta rápido para acercarse a el.

-¿como esta?-tratando que su vos no se quiebre pero es inútil.

-esta fuera de peligro, pero lamentablemente perdió a su bebe, la paciente esta con bajo peso y desnutrida ni siquiera esta hidratada, tiene golpes por todo su cuerpo y al parecer en su intimidad esta delicada...-le dice viendo el rostro de su jefe que es indiferente para el-estará internada un tiempo-

-bien que sea una habitación privada-

-debo llamar a sus padres-le dice pero ve como el lo fulmina.

-es mi hija-enojado se sienta ¿como no se dio cuenta? es un idiota son iguales y el muy tonto quiere llamar a sus padres.

Sesshomaru pensaba como se lo diría a su mujer, ella se pondría histérica el no quería eso ademas su pequeña no necesitaba pasar estrés ya que estaba muy delicada, solo rogaba que se recupere de la perdida ella es muy pequeña aun solo tiene diecisiete años y su cuerpo no esta preparado para eso mas si ella no comió ni bebió no tenia los nutrientes necesarios para mantener sus defensas al día para cuidar el cuerpo.

Escucha sonar su celular viendo el número, es su mujer suspira pesadamente.

-hola-

-Sesshomaru dime que significa esta nota que escribió Irasue-escucha la voz desesperada.

-lo que dice-

-eso ya lo se!¿donde esta ella?!-le grita.

-ven al hospital-sin ánimos de nada le corta.

A los treinta minutos estaba Ahome junto con su hijo, entrando con paso apresurado buscando a Irasue y a Sesshomaru,suben unas escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación 113 entran topándose con una imagen horrorosa Irasue recostada en una camilla con una sonda,suero, blanca como un papel, tan delgada que se notaba su rostro un poco chupado, dos sombras negras debajo de sus ojos, el corazón se le partió Ahome dejando que sus lagrimas salgan, tira su bolso para acercarse a su hija acariciándole el rostro acomodándole sus cabellos, no entendía que le sucedió ve su brazo derecho todo rasguñado , moretones sabia que tenia mas en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha estaba de piedra viendo el estado de su hermana,era deplorable esta tan débil frágil que ante cualquier cosa se rompe mira a su padre devastado.

-¿que le sucedió?-pregunta Ahome amargamente.

-ah-suspira- lo que le sucedió...-comienza a contarle todo viendo como Ahome se esforzaba para no llorar aunque de nada servia, vio también como su hijo estaba rojo de la furia dejando que unas lagrimas salga apretando sus puños dejando que salgan gotas de sangre.-no deben alterarla esta muy delicada-

-si-dice Inuyasha saliendo.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunta Sesshomaru.

-a tomar aire-susurra peligrosamente.

-aun no- el quería darse el lujo de matar a ese inepto-ve como esta tu amigo Eriol-ve como el asiente para irse.

Ahome se rompe a llorar sin control dejando que Sesshomaru la abrace-¿en que falle?-le pregunta amargada, no entendía en que fallo, era la peor madre del mundo como era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que su hija fue abusada y demás ¿por que no se preocupo mas? , las lagrimas salían sin control mojando la camisa de Sesshomaru.

-nada...el que fallo soy yo...-le dice abrazándola mas, escuchando el llanto amargo de ella, dejando que una pequeña lagrima salga de su ojo para recorrer su pómulo, mejilla hace tanto que no se sentía tan mal desde la muerte de su madre,ambos estaban perdidos en un terreno distinto sin mapas, ni ubicación, tanteando el camino con sus instintos que les jugaron esta mala pasada, Sesshomaru tomo una bocanada de aire para liberarlo en un suspiro largo intentando que sus penas salgan tiene que controlarse para mantener en pie a su Ahome y sobre todo a su hija, solo espera que Inuyasha no haga ninguna tontería con el futuro cadáver de Inutaisho.

Ahome se durmió en los brazos de el,mientras que el ojo dorado mira a su hija sedada , sabia que mañana despertaría, ve como Inuyasha aparece, analiza su estado para corroborar que no lo desobedeció. Inuyasha se sienta al lado de la camilla mirando a su hermana esperando a que despierte.

-no se por que pienso que se me olvida de algo-le dice a su padre el solo lo mira pensando lo mismo pero su mente esta en la peliplateada inconsciente.

* * *

En la casa de los Taishos, una pelirroja estaba alarmada al ver que estaba sola en la gran casa no había nadie buscaba a su amado "tío", ella lo amaba y odiaba que estuviera casado y tenga dos hijos, ella era dos años mas grande que Irasue es una "mujer" con todas las letras según ella, no le agradaba nada de que la dejen olvidada en la casa esa.

Marca el número de celular de su tío pero atiende el contestador,frunce el ceño apuesta que su "querida " prima intervino en algo para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru y como siempre el la prefería a la peliplateada que a ella.

Kagura la envidiaba en todos los sentidos, su prima es alta pero no demasiado, tiene un cuerpo delgado pero con buenas curvas, tiene mas caderas que ella, mejor trasero, piernas, busto, color de piel, sus ojos eran únicos un dorado frió y llamativo que resaltaban en cualquier momento sobretodo en la oscuridad,su precioso cabello lacio largo hasta su trasero ese hermoso color plateado que nadie portaba excepto su padre,ella es perfecta, su vos, sus pequeñas risas todo siempre le ganaba en todo, chicos, familia, juegos, tareas, estudios, deportes, todo el mundo la mira se desvelan por una mirada de ella y como si eso no fuera poco su padre se desvive por Irasue al igual que su madre que es buena, solidaria, amable, cálida,esa mujer es la mas hermosa que halla conocido, su cuerpo, cabello largo ondulado que cae en cascada todo desordenado es de color azabache con esos destellos azulados, su rostro blanco con sus hermosos ojos marrones que brillan intensamente, Ahome es la mujer perfecta como le gustaría que ella fuese su madre, después esta Inuyasha un joven hermoso su carácter infantil,amable, alegre,divertido, curioso, arrogante el siempre cuida a su hermana como si fuera oro puro...

En cambio ella estaba sola con una madre fea que es una enfermera de bajo rango que siempre la cargoseaba.

Decide dormir en el cuarto de su prima para hacerla rabiar un poco así su padre la reta y pasa tiempo con ella.

* * *

El sol ya había salido hace dos horas, una joven de ojos dorados comenzaba a despertar removiéndose un poco, abre lentamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse al estado del día, se sienta bruscamente al ver las paredes blancas con una misera ventana , siente un dolor de cabeza como en su vientre fue mala idea levantarse de esa manera.

-ten mas cuidado-le dice una vos fría.

-hump-mira el lugar donde provino la vos viendo a su padre con su madre dormida en su pecho con cara abatida,ella sabia por que es y se sintió culpable,ve al costado de su camilla una mano mas grande que ella pero mas chica que su padre, es morena sigue la mirada para encontrarse a su hermano tirado en el suelo dormido con la cabeza apoyada a un costado de la camilla , una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.-¿que hago aquí?-

-te desmayaste y te traje al hospital-

-hump-dice mirando la sonda y el suero, frunce el ceño ya que detestaba esto,se lo saca de forma rápida haciendo un gesto de dolor, pero en el momento que se iba a levantar una mano firme se lo impide, levanta la vista para encontrarse a con la mirada de desaprobación de su padre.

-quédate quieta-tomando la sonda para colocársela de nuevo con sumo cuidado de no dañarla.

-no quiero estar aquí con esas cosas inútiles- mirando con odio la sonda.

-pero lo necesitas estas muy débil-colocando el suero.

-no es cierto-con intensión de quitárselo de nuevo pero Sesshomaru es mas rápido y la toma de las muñecas.

-te lastimaras-ve que ella va a replicar-es una orden-la mira desafiante ella le sostiene le mira aunque muy débil.

-no me gusta andar con estos cables-enojada.

-hump lo hubieras pensado antes de dejar de comer ni beber-

-eso no tiene nada que ver-

-si, por que gracias a eso tus defensas bajaron mas de lo normal-

-pero no me paso nada, estoy bien-insiste.

-no, claro que no-

-que sabes tu?-lo desafía.

-que tienes todo tu cuerpo golpeado, desnutrido ...-duda como decirlo-y que perdiste al bebe que llevabas dentro-le dice Sesshomaru.

-hump estoy tan dolida...-dice fingiendo un puchero y el llanto.-mi preciado hijo...-dice con falso dolor haciendo un gesto de una nena de cuatro mientras pone una mano en su vientre.

-hump palabras vacías-le dice Sesshomaru resignado al ver lo poco que le importaba a ella perder a una vida dentro suyo por mas que sea de un maldito.

-entonces me entiendes no me interesa en lo mas mínimo...-dice con frialdad ve la mirada de el-yo no lo busque me obligaron...-le recuerda.

-pero a eso estas mas débil-le dice cambiar el tema.

-me quiero ir-

-no, te tienes que quedar-ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-no lo hare-intenta sacarse de nuevo todo pero es detenida, estuvieron un rato discutiendo la situación y llegaron aun acuerdo si ella accedía quedarse en su cama,se alimentaba como es debido y hacia le que el le dijera la dejaría ir. Irasue acepto a regañadas, Sesshomaru organizo todos los papeles, medicamentos que llevar y demás, mientras que su madre la peinaba.

* * *

Sesshomaru llevaba en brazos a su hija mientras que Inuyasha los medicamentos, al llegar Ahome abre la puerta para pasar,toda la casa esta en silencio,paz para los cuatro, Sesshomaru la lleva a Irasue a su habitación para toparse con su sobrina en la cama de ella-me olvide de ella-susurra con indiferencia, Irasue solo frunce el ceño para arrojarle su despertador, Kagura se despierta asustada para encontrarse con la imagen de Irasue en los brazos de su tío,ambas chicas se miran con odio, los ojos dorados destilaban frialdad y repugnancia, mientras que los negros odio y envidia.

-lárgate-le dice enojada.

-no,mi tío me dijo que duerma aquí-sonriendo al ver como se enoja.

-hump a mi no me interesa es mi habitación y una escoria como tu no debería estar acá-le escupe.

-no lo are-se acuesta de nuevo-tengo mucho sueño-

-vete!-grito en tono seco, la ojo dorado se arrepintió de hacer ese esfuerzo por el dolor que le causo.

-largo Kagura-le dice Sesshomaru provocando sorpresa para la pelirroja-te llevare a mi habitación mientras acomodo esta-le informa a su hija para llevarla, una vez ahí la deja recostada, Irasue solo se acomoda para cerrar sus ojos y descansar un rato, mientra que Sesshomaru intenta sacar a su sobrina que se nega salir, el no estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de esa mocosa, ya fuera de quicio le levanta la voz viendo como ella se queda de piedra , pero a los segundo siguió con rehusarse, Ahome aparece para calmar un poco a su marido sabia que estaba por perder el ultimo gramo de paciencia pero no había forma esa mocosa estaba empeñada en quedarse ahí para molestar a su hija, las cosas se tornaron de mal a peor Kagura se puso histérica ya que no le había gustado nada que el llevara a Irasue en brazos al igual que le cumpla sus caprichos , mientras que Sesshomaru ya harto de todo, la toma del brazo para sacarla a la fuerza del lugar, ella grita como desquiciada mientras que Inuyasha y Ahome veían la escena con desaprobación,Kagura se dejo caer para que el no la saque, pero el tiene mas fuerza y la arrastro en el piso,fuera de si Kagura se levanta para decirle"eres mio no de ellas"refiriéndose a la azabache y la peliplateada , con un movimiento rapido une sus labios con los de el,Sesshomaru sorprendido y asqueado la empuja con eso perdió los estribos.

-basta! -le dice como un trueno haciendo temblar a todos-llamare a tu madre-se va con el ceño fruncido tenia cosas mas importante que ocuparse que en una loca mocosa como ella, llama a la madre de Kagura para que la venga a buscar, luego condiciona la habitación de Irasue cambiando sabanas y demás, mientras que Inuyasha ayuda a su madre con la comida.

A las tres horas aparece la madre de Kagura para llevársela, mientras que la pelirroja lloraba desconsolada,Sesshomaru la ignoro diciendo que no quería tener mas contacto con ellos.

Irasue estaba plenamente dormida por los medicamentos que le dieron en el hospital antes de salir,no había escuchado nada de nada solo dormía cómoda en la cama de sus padres , ella ama dormir en la cama de ellos, es tan reconfortante, cómodo no se explicaba por que, si era una cama mas, pero la calidez que desprende junto con el leve aroma de sus padres mezclado era tan relajante que no podía evitar dormir tranquila acorrucándose mas entre las sabanas.

Inuyasha fue a ver como ella se sentía encontrándola dormida, se acuesta su lado mirando el techo pensando todo lo que ella sufrió, decide que nunca mas cometería el error de dejarla sola como el lo hizo, tantos años protegiéndola para que luego de un momento a otro venga un tonto y la lastime como lo hicieron , el no lo permitiría nunca mas con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Sesshomaru y Ahome agotados por el día agitado deciden ir a dormir pero se llevan con la sorpresa de que sus hijos dormían plácidamente,Ahome corre a Inuyasha a un costado para acostarse mientras que Sesshomaru molesto corre con cuidado a su hija para dormir.

Ellos tienen una cama para ellos solos,no deberían dormir ahí, de su hija lo entendía ya que el la dejo ahí pero de Inuyasha no, los mira de reojo para ver esos rostros tranquilos y seguros como si estar en la cama de el y su Ahome era lo mas cómodo y seguro, suspira con resignación para caer dormido.

A media noche Ahome y Sesshomaru se despiertan al oír los ronquidos de su hijo que se encontraba con su boca toda abierta, Ahome solo se ríe mientras que Sesshomaru se tapa con la almohada, una hora después seguían sin conciliar el sueño, Inuyasha roncaba mas fuerte a cada segundo de un momento a otro se callo, ambos sonrieron con alivio pero lo extraño fue que su cama se movía, Sesshomaru abre los ojos para ver que demonios pasaban encontrando a su hija ahogándolo con la almohada mientras que Inuyasha peleaba por oxigeno, Sesshomaru le saca la almohada a su hija para dejar a su hijo libre-duerman-dice cansado, ambos asintieron para acostarse de nuevo,al poco tiempo Inuyasha comenzó de nuevo dejando a los tres sin dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru se bañaba bostezando continuamente, odiando el momento que no saco a Inuyasha de su cama no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche,¡por dios! es un chico de quince años que ronca! ni el lo hace y eso que esta en los treinta y dos.

Ahome solo hacia el desayuno para su marido luego se acostara de nuevo ya que es domingo y no trabaja, solo espera que su hijo no ronque mas.

-ten -le da su café.

-hump-dice Sesshomaru sentándose con el ceño fruncido.

Sesshomaru desayuno rápido para irse al trabajo, realmente se encuentra cansado sin ganas de atender a nadie ni operar pero sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia.

Mientras que Ahome regresa a su habitación para dormir sonríe con alivio al ver como su hijo dejo de roncar,se acuesta en el medio de la cama al ver que los dos hermanos ocuparon los costados, siente como la abrazan se fija viendo que sus hijos dormidos se acurrucan en ella, solo sonríe para pasar un brazo a cada uno.

* * *

Ya es el mediodía tanto como Ahome e Inuyasha se despertaron mientras que Irasue solo dormía, una hora mas tarde despiertan a la ojo dorado para que coma y tome los medicamento, al principio se re uso pero termino accediendo al ver entrar a su padre con una mirada clara de que deje esa postura.

Ahome ve a su esposo cansado y sin paciencia en nada, lo deja para que se ponga mas cómodo,Inuyasha toma en brazos a su hermana para llevarla a su habitación para que este mas cómoda como también su padre no sabia el por que de su mal humor pero bue siempre era así el.

Sesshomaru se cambio poniéndose una remera blanca, unos pantalones negros,come un poco de lo que preparo su mujer,al terminar camina hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, Ahome se deja abrazar lleva una mano hasta la de Sesshomaru que se encuentra en vientre.

Sesshomaru sube su mano de forma lenta hasta llegar a uno de su pecho-te amo...-le dice ella solo se da vuelta para mirarlo, el acerca su rostro al de ella de forma lenta pero seductora, entre abre sus labios incentivando que ella haga lo mismo, ella capta la orden para entre abrir sus labios dejando que el los atrape entre los suyos, el los mueve despacio disfrutando el contacto, la lengua de Sesshomaru entra para que juegue con la de Ahome realizando una danza ya muy conocida para ellos, pero aun tiene el mismo efecto, amor, cariño,ternura,anhelo, alegría amor que tienen desde sus quince años sigue intacto o no con mas fuerza que antes, se aman como a nadie, se necesitan para vivir sin ninguno de los dos se mueren de tristeza el esta hecho para ella como ella para el.

-te amo Sesshomaru-le dice rompiendo el contacto.

- y yo a voz cariño-volviendo a su adicción de los besos de ella se besan y besan sin tomar en cuenta nada de nada hasta que una tos se escucho se separan para dirigir sus miradas al responsable viendo al pelinegro sonrojado y apenado.

- F-Fhe!-dice para irse a la cocina, Ahome se separa para seguir con sus quehaceres mientras que Sesshomaru suspira.

A la tarde Naraku fue a buscar a Irasue para salir a un lado ignorando los hechos del día anterior como el animo de los cuatros integrantes de la familia, Ahome lo deja pasar mientras que los dos ojos dorados lo miran para luego seguir con sus cosa, Naraku se sienta en el sillón a esperar a su amiga. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de la impresión revelando mas de ese color rojo, el estado que tiene su amiga era deplorable no iba con ella.

-¿ q-que te sucedió Irasue estas demacrada?-dice Naraku, Sesshomaru lo fulminó.

-hump-responde enarcando una ceja-no te incumbe- sentándose a su lado.

-dime sabes que puedes contar conmigo...-dice serio con una mirada de confianza,Irasue lo mira un rato para suspirar con pesadez y relatarle lo sucedido total el es su mejor amigo .

-maldito bastardo...-dice furioso sus ojos rojos parecían llamas por la ira-mm jeje-ríe maliciosamente llamando la atención de los tres ojos dorados-

-¿de que te ríes?-le dice desdeñosa.

-ese inútil pagara lo que te hizo-dice con maldad.

-¿voz?-dice con burla-no eres capaz de acertar ni un golpe-

-no...pero le haré la vida miserable no querrá haber nacido...-

-¿y como harás eso?-sin tomar importancia a lo que le dice-

-perderá todo lo que tiene-ve que ella solo lo mira-tengo mis recursos recuerda como quedo ese chico del año pasado-ambos amigos sonrieron con maldad por lo dicho.

-Fhe! son tal para cual esos dos...-susurra Inuyasha a su mama, ella suspira con resignación viendo como su marido sonríe con maldad.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando y demás hasta que llego la noche Naraku se retiro a su casa pensado maneras para hacer miserable a Inutaisho mientras que Irasue discutía con su padre al no querer tomar los medicamento dados ya que la dejaba muy cansada y la sedaba demasiado no le gustaba estar en ese estado aparte quería pensar su situación.

Sesshomaru cansado le metió la pastilla en la comida para que no se diera cuenta pero fue en vano ya que ella le cambio su plato a su hermano cuando se descuido. Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones ,Irasue sonreía levemente al ver a su hermano caminar balanceándose cerrando y abriendo sus ojos por el repentino cansancio mientras que Sesshomaru maldecía para sus adentros al ver que fallo mira como ella sonríe haciendo que su enojo aumentara ya cansado decide dormir ya mañana la obligaría a tomar los medicamento por lo menos comió.

Irasue se acuesta en su mullida cama mirando al techo analizando lo que le sucede tiene que encontrar una forma para alejarse de Inutaisho sin salir mas dañada pero sabe que no le sera fácil y esa parte de ser dañada no se concretara, sera lastimada por que el es mas terco y no le hará fácil nada de queda dormida con sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Ahome como de costumbre prepara el desayuno Sesshomaru despierta a Inuyasha para después ir a bañarse mientras que Irasue se despierta, viste y peina una ves lista va a la cocina para tomar asiento.

-¿que haces levantada?-le pregunta Ahome mirando a su hija.

-voy a ir al colegio-le responde.

-pero no estas bien...-

-si lo estoy-

-no iras-dice una vos fría.

-hump si iré-

-no estas en condiciones-

-no me quedare aquí sola hasta la tarde-

-no-

-si-

Continúan con su discusión en todo el desayuno al fin de cuentas Irasue va al colegio siendo llevada por Sesshomaru en el auto.

Irasue al llegar y ver que Inutaisho no se encuentra se relaja por lo menos tendrá unos minutos de tranquilidad,las clases pasaron y no hubo noticias sobre el pelinegro realmente ella se siente en paz por lo menos hoy tendría tranquilidad.

Una vez finalizadas sale perdida en sus pensamientos, apresura sus pasos ya que no quería estar con su hermano y escuchar las tonterías de el como los de sus amigos.

Tan concentrada esta en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien la esperaba a dos esquina de su casa,pasa de largo sin prestar atención pero de un momento a otro es sujetada del antebrazo jalándola para un cuerpo duro, Irasue solo suspira con resignación al saber quien es; levanta la vista topándose con los ojos de Inutaisho, el recorre el cuerpo de ella con la mirada frunce el ceño-¿que te sucedió?-

-no te interesa-ella no puede creer que sea tan hipócrita.

-¿que te paso?-pregunta ve que ella no le va a responder y dice-o me dices por las buenas o por las malas y ya sabe como te va por las malas...-la amenaza.

Ella se estremece -suéltame que me lastimas-ve que no lo hará-sino no te contare..-

Inutaisho lo duda pero la suelta-dime-

La peliplata suspira con pesadez-quede embarazada casi me tiro del puente fuera de la cuidad , gracias a dios perdí a ese bastardo y ahora me medican para reponer mis defensas-dice con frialdad, ve como Inutaisho retiene su furia, da dos pasos atrás viendo como esos ojos negros brillan con furia.

Inutaisho no lo podía creer esa mujer perdió un hijo de ellos dos y lo dice como si fuera lo mejor que le sucedió en la vida ,no puede ser tan fría esta demasiado furioso el hijo que se estaba formando en el vientre de ella murió y iba a ser sangre de su sangre, el quería tener un hijo con ella formar una familia casarse con esa mujer bella pero le fue arrebatado la posibilidad de ser padre como el ver a su novia con un pequeño en brazos...pero el no se daría por vencido ella estará premiada de el, se casaran y vivirán juntos quiera o no...

-maldita sea..Irasue ¿como rayos vas a perder a nuestro hijo maldita estúpida?-le escupe con odio.

-yo no quería y fue accidental pero es mejor así...-le contesta.

-¿estas loca?! no, no fue mejor así!-le grita.

-¿que mas te da si no me amas y meno lo harías con un hijo proveniente de mi ? es mejor yo no quiero tener nada tuyo y no te quiero cerca mio-dice con odio y repugnancia.

-¿quien dijo que no te amo? y si quiero que estés embarazada y lo estarás quieras o no seras la madre de mis hijos-

-yo no quiero estar una vida atacada con un maldito violador-le escupe.

-pues así sera ve haciéndote la idea-la toma del brazo arrastrándola hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro la acorrala en una pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella,Irasue forcejea para alejarlo, mientras el ejerce mas fuerza, ella esta debilitada por los medicamento y por el estado que esta su cuerpo que no puede dar una buena lucha. Inutaisho ve la resistencia de la ojo dorado-relájate-le ordena pero no acata sus ordenes ya que comienza a removerse mas causándole problemas para manejarla a su manera. Le propina unos golpes logrando dejarla inmovilizada tironea de su blusa rompiendo los botones y mete una mano bajo su falda para sacar la prenda intima, una vez listo se desabrocha su pantalón bajando su cierre para dejar libre su miembro y sin miramiento entierra su sexo en la de ella.

Irasue no podía creer que aun este pasando por eso, siguen los golpes y estar siendo invadida en su cuerpo, mira para otro lado tratando de ignorar los gemido de ese maldito, mientras que Inutaisho sigue con lo suyo una vez que su semilla fue regada en ella sale con satisfacción.

-ya veras estaremos junto por siempre...-le dice dándole un beso e irse para su casa,la peliplata ve su blusa toda rota como puede se tapa y acomoda su falda para caminar a su casa, le duele el cuerpo esta vez fue peor que antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Taishos se encontraban Sesshomaru e Inuyasha , el pelinegro miraba la televisión mientras que el peliplata terminaba con unos documentos.

-ah!-bosteza Inuyasha-que aburrimiento...-Sesshomaru lo mira de reojo para seguir con lo suyo.

-¿que haces?-le pregunta Inuyasha pero su padre no responde.-¿que es eso?¿es complicado?¿porque no me respondes?te estoy hablando papá!-le dice pero no recibe nada-¿ papá?! papá!-le grita.

-¿que quieres?-molesto.

-Fhe! ¿que me conteste que mas?-ofendido.

-grr-le gruñe molesto.

-hum ¿que haces?-Sesshomaru lo fulmina.

-trabajar-

-¿es de un paciente?-

-si-

-¿es complicado?-

-no-exasperado.

-no hables tanto que te quedaras mudo-le dice Inuyasha en broma.

-cállate Inuyasha-le dice ya irritado, su hijo lo mira y decide callarse pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que...

-ah!-suspira Inuyasha-ah!...Ah!-sigue con sus suspiros mientras que Sesshomaru frunce el ceño molesto-Ah!que aburrido , que aburrido ah!-sigue Inuyasha-me aburrooo me aburrooo ...-canturrea .

-¡ Inuyasha!-le grita Sesshomaru desquiciado, el pelinegro solo sonríe divertido.

-papá... papá... que aburrido estoy... que aburrido estoy-sigue canturreando.

-YA BASTA!-realmente molesto ocasionando que Inuyasha se calle.

-abur-pero no termina de decir ya que Sesshomaru se levanto y se posiciono frente a el apoyando sus manos a los costados de la silla.

-no tientes a tu suerte si sigues te ira mal-lo amenaza ocasionando que se calle.

Reino el silencio dejando que Sesshomaru se concentre con sus cosas pero no por mucho la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a una Irasue con sus ropas rotas y moretones en su rostro como el cuerpo.

Inuyasha al ver el estado de ella se levanta rápido para sostenerla ya que se no tiene estabilidad-papá-lo llama el pelinegro.

-ya cállate-dice entre dientes.

-papá mira!-grita desesperado.

-que?-le pregunta enfadado pero al levantar la vista ve a su hija en ese estado deplorable se levanta rápido para sujetarla y recostarla en el sillón, la analiza con la mirada viendo los golpes, sus ropas rotas .

-Irasue- la llama.

-¿que?-le dice en un susurro sin emoción.

-¿fue el no?-conteniendo su furia.

-si...el quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos ...-le comenta con tristeza.

-maldito ¿que mas paso hermana?-le pregunta Inuyasha.

-lo de siempre...-

Sesshomaru consumido por la ira se levanta para caminar hasta la puerta siendo acompañado por su hijo los dos les pondrían un punto final a esto, le harían saber a Inutaisho que sucede cuando se meten con los Taishos y mas cuando se provoca la ira de estos como en este momento, pagaría todo lo hecho, sufriría mas que lo hizo Irasue.

Lo harían rogar , pedir piedad para que se detengan no pararían hasta hacerlo llorar verlo de rodillas deseando nunca haber tocado a la peliplateada, desear morir en ese instante o mejor no a ver nacido .

Con esos pensamientos caminan padre e hijo imaginando que torturas le harían al pelinegro, dejando que su ira recorra sus venas para cegarlos.

-hoy se termina todo...nunca mas se meterá con mi nena-declara amenazante Sesshomaru-.

Hoy sera el ultimo día que Irasue sufriría por el, nunca mas la dañaría Inutaisho ellos se encargaran de eso.

A lo lejos ven la casa del pelinegro ambos ojos dorados brillan con furia y sus bocas se rompen en una sonrisa llena de maldad...

* * *

Continuara...

¿como quedo?¿les gusto?...

Se que no dejo tranquila a Irasue pero tenia que hacer eso para provocar un poco mas a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ya que no podían hacer escandolo para no alterar a Irasue ...prometo que a partir del próximo capitulo ya no sufrirá mas la dejare tranquila...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios...

Besos.


	10. Jardín Japones

**"Jardín Japones"**

_-hoy se termina todo...nunca mas se meterá con mi nena-declara amenazante Sesshomaru-._

_Hoy sera el ultimo día que Irasue sufriría por el, nunca mas la dañaría Inutaisho ellos se encargaran de eso._

_A lo lejos ven la casa del pelinegro ambos ojos dorados brillan con furia y sus bocas se rompen en una sonrisa llena de maldad..._

* * *

Ambos ojos dorados se miran cómplices ven como el pelinegro sale de su casa caminando tranquilamente , los dos ojos dorados lo siguen con cautela pasando desapercibidos, Inutaisho sabia que era seguido pero no sabe quien, se había percatado por que escucho un ruido y un golpe propinado.

Sesshomaru quería matar a su hijo al ser tan inútil tropezó con un tacho de basura y no le quedo de otra que darle un golpe en la cabeza conteniendo su furia se percato que el mocoso sabia que estaba siendo seguido pero no le importo siguió hasta que el mocoso se detuvo dándoles la espalda -¿que quieren?- les pregunta firme.

Sesshomaru solo enarco una ceja al ver lo altanero que es-hump verte sufrir...-le dice con el tono mas frió y amenazante que en la vida había escuchado Inutaisho, el se estremeció al reconocer la voz y escuchar su tono, sabia que esta mas pálido que una hoja en este momento.

-¿porque quiere que sufra?-le pregunta tratando sonar como si nada.

-Fhe! sabes bien el porque !- le grita Inuyasha.

-no, no lo se...¿donde esta Irasue?-les pregunta tratando de sonar inocente un buen novio.

-Grr...no te interesa...-dice Sesshomaru entre dientes-te quiero lejos de ella...-le escupe.

-si me interesa ella es mi mujer...no puedo estar lejos de ella-fingido tono de cariño.

-ella no es nada tuyo ni lo seras antes te mato...-lo amenazo viendo al mocoso temblar,Inutaisho se voltea para mirarlos contemplado la ira contenida en ambos ojos dorados pero el que le causo mas temor fue el de Sesshomaru y mas con esa sonrisa fría.

-¿porque si yo no he hecho nada?-

-que hipócrita!-grita enfurecido Inuyasha.

-sh..no seas escandaloso...que yo no hice nada a tu hermana...-dice de forma cínica el no le temía al hermano.

-Khe! maldito a mi no me callas-grita ya fuera de si para irse a los golpes pero es detenido por su padre.

-no-le dice caminando lentamente.

-¿pero que demonios? vinimos a golpearlo no hablar!-dice Inuyasha exasperado.

-yo nunca dije no lo íbamos a golpear a este mocoso pero ahora no-dice tranquilamente quedando frente a un Inutaisho temeroso.

-Khe!¿y como harás para que sufra sin golpearlo ahora?-dice Inflando sus cachetes, cruzando sus brazos mientras saca pecho y mira desafiante, Inutaisho veía incrédulo al hermano de su novia parecía un cachorro queriendo enfrentar a un gran perro.

-tengo mis formas...-dice con maldad Sesshomaru.

-p-pero yo no hice nada...-dice Inutaisho retrocediendo dos pasos.

- a ¿no?...¿por que sera que mi hija esta con su ropas todas rotas...?-dice Sesshomaru sarcástico.

-yo le dije que se acomode la ropa para que no sospechen-dice Inutaisho con fingida indignación-es muy vergonzoso que se enteren de nuestras formas de amarnos...-negando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru hierve de ira aunque lo disimula mientras que Inuyasha perdió el control y se lanzo encima de Inutaisho propinándole unos cuantos trompadas como patadas ,Inutaisho lograba esquivar los golpes pero se le dificulta ya que la ira del ojo dorado lo guiaba.

Inuyasha le tira un golpe que fue esquivado para ser devuelto con un puñetazo pero nunca llego a su objetivo sino que es detenido por una mano de hierro,Inutaisho veía como el peliplateado sostenía el puño sin complicación pero con un movimiento rápido Inutaisho quedo a espalda de Sesshomaru con su brazo pegado en la espalda. El peliplata ejerció un poco de fuerza subiendo levemente el brazo ocasionando un dolor al pelinegro.

Sesshomaru lo mira con odio ese mocoso se las pagaría el sufriría lo mismo que ella. El peliplata ejerce un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre ocasionando que el pelinegro que de arrodillado a espalda de el. Sesshomaru mira al mocoso arrodillado ante el sonríe con maldad, mientras decide que hacer por un lado tiene ganas de matarlo a golpes hasta que pierda el conocimiento, otra es llevarlo hasta un antro de hombres para que disfruten de el, otra opción es dejarlo sin recursos en la nada pero se acuerda que el amigo de su hija haría eso ya que el muy cobarde no da la cara pero al plan es bastante bueno dejarlo en la lona nada mas.

Inuyasha ve la mirada calculadora de su padre y tiembla nada bueno saldría de eso, baja su mirada al maldito que lastimo a su hermana viendo en sus ojos negros un brillo de temor como de dolor.

Sesshomaru sale de sus cavilaciones para tirar del brazo de Inutaisho ocasionando que se pare a la fuerza, lo da vuelta de forma rápida soltando su brazo para tomarlo del cuello levantándolo un poco del suelo, clava sus ojos dorados en los negros contemplando el dolor y miedo, mientras que Inutaisho ve que esos ojos dorados tan parecidos al de Irasue despiden odio. El pelinegro se remueve para zafarse del agarre de Sesshomaru ya que el oxigeno escasea en sus pulmones pero el agarre no afloja.

Inuyasha ve como su padre lo tiene del cuello el sabia que lo soltaría en el momento que pierda el conocimiento y así fue cuando los ojos negros fueron ocultados por sus parpados Sesshomaru lo soltó sin cuidado alguno.

-¿ahora que haremos ?-pregunta Inuyasha.

-Nada esperar a que el despierte-dice recargándose en una pared mientras que Inuyasha bufa.-el sufrirá nada mas...-

* * *

Ahome esta en su casa curando las leves heridas de su hija, ella no puede creer que su pequeña de nuevo callo en las manos de ese joven maligno se maldecía por no cuidarla como debe, ve como ella abre sus ojos mirándola con un poco de dolor Ahome solo la abraza dejando que ella recargue su cabeza en su hombro mientras le acaricia el cabellos con cuidado y suavidad para tranquilizarla, le susurra palabras cariñosa para inundarla de amor de una madre, Irasue solo se aferra a ella para calmarse, solo ella le infunda tranquilidad le da esa sensación que todo tiene solución, la ojo marrón le dice que se de un baño así cocina algo para su pequeña.

Irasue se mete al baño quitándose sus prendas, soltando su cabello plateado, abre la llave de agua caliente con la fría para templarla, se mete debajo la lluvia templada dejando que las gotas de agua caigan para recorrer su cuerpo dándole una sensación de paz y limpieza como si su cuerpo se limpiara de todo mal como si el agua se llevase los horrorosos recuerdos de las manos y boca de Inutaisho como si nunca hubiese pasado, su cuerpo se relajo como su mente toma la esponja para poner jabón liquido para darle unos masajes a su cuerpo mientras lo limpia.

Su mente viaja en los recuerdos que tiene desde que empezó a salir con Inutaisho, recordando que al principio el se comportaba tan bien con mucho cariño nunca la había tratado mal la miraba con amor , pero cuando apareció esa joven llamada Izayoi, ella sabe como se llama ya que un día escucho su nombre de una joven, desde que apareció ella el ya no le prestaba atención ni la miraba con ese amor de antes , después ella se entero que esa joven se fue y su novio estaba deprimido a partir de eso Inutaisho comenzó a tornarse agresivo hacia con ella lastimandola, no solo su cuerpo sino a ese pequeño órgano llamado corazón, las lagrimas salen perdiendose con el agua de la ducha, cierra sus ojos dejando que el agua saque todo lo malo que aguarda en su cuerpo para quedar limpia.

Ahome cocina unas pastas que son las favoritas de ella, la consentirá como cuando era pequeña para sacarle ese dolor que siente en su corazón, escucha como suena el timbre, se limpia las manos con un repasador para ir hasta la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta se encuentra a un joven de cabellos azules y ojos zafiros con una rosa roja en su mano. Ahome sonríe con ternura al ver al amigo de su hija, lo deja pasar preguntando que necesitaba aunque ya sabia que era. El solo le respondió que quería ver como se encuentra Irasue ya que esta muy preocupado por ella, la ojo marrón le dice que espere en el sillón mientras ella termina de cocinar pero con lo que no contó fue que el quiera ayudarla a cocinar para a su pequeña...! ni Sesshomaru la ayuda a cocinar ¡ si ese chico fuera mas grande se lo secuestraria para ella sola, Ahome se ríe de sus pensamientos imaginándose secuestrando al ojo zafiro.

Eriol ayuda a hacer la salsa para los ravioles mientras que Ahome hierve un poco de carne para la salsa,ella esta sorprendida al ver que el joven sabe cocinar pero le es de gran ayuda. Luego que Eriol termina con la salsa pone la mesa pero le fue raro que sea para tres, Ahome al ver la confusión le explico la situación del por que su marido e hijo no estaban y que le sucedió a su hija, la ojo marrón piensa que el joven se merece la explicación ya que gracias a el su hija esta sana. Ella ve como esos ojos zafiros brillan con enojo y odio hacia el pelinegro mientras aprieta sus puños tratando de calmar su enojo.

Eriol arde de furia al saber lo que le hicieron a su hermosa peliplata ella fue lastimada innumerable veces, le duele el corazón el saber eso, respira profundo varias veces calmando su enojo, ablandando sus puños como su entrecejo sus facciones se relajan mostrando su rostro sereno, Eriol se adentra mas a sus pensamientos el hará todo lo que sea para que ella se olvide de esos recuerdos dolorosos, curaría su corazón el la haría sentir amada, única ,hermosa como debe ser.

-yo le curare su corazón...-murmura Eriol, Ahome al escuchar esa declaración sonríe ella lo ayudara a el en todo lo que necesite.

Ahome sirve la comida en la mesa para sentarse junto con el ojo zafiro esperando a su hija que apareció en unos segundos.

Irasue se sorprende al ver al amigo de su hermano en su casa pero no le tomo importancia se sentó al lado de su madre para empezar a comer.

-¿te gusta hija?-le pregunta Ahome.

-si-

-la salsa la hizo Eriol es un gran cocinero-le comenta comiendo.

-no es para tanto...-dice Eriol apenado al sentir la mirada dorada en el.

-hump...-responde Irasue.

-si eres un gran cocinero...-responde Ahome sonriendo por la actitud apenada de el.

* * *

Dos horas estuvieron esperando los dos ojos dorados para que despierte Inutaisho.

Inutaisho despierta sintiendo un dolor en su garganta, parpadea levemente adaptando su vista, una vez acostumbrado se sienta mirando alrededor para encontrarse a Sesshomaru recargado en una pared con la mirada fija en el, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo como también comienza a sudar frió, ve como Sesshomaru sonríe fríamente, luego siente unos paso acercarse se levanta de golpe para mirar en dirección de los pasos encontrándose a Inuyasha tronando su mano, el empieza a retroceder pero choco contra algo duro levanta la vista viendo como Sesshomaru sonríe con diversión vuelve su vista a frente para toparse con Inuyasha, su corazón late rapido con miedo al saber que esta acorralado, como se arrepiente el al a ver dañado a Irasue.

Ambos ojos dorados comienzan con sus sesión de golpes y amenazas para dejarle en claro que maldecirá el día que se le ocurrió lastimar a la peliplata.

Sesshomaru no se cansaba de golpear al mocoso descubrió que es placentero mientras que Inuyasha se desquitaba a su forma.

* * *

Por otra parte un joven de ojos rojos sale del colegio con una sonrisa maligna al saber que Inutaisho nunca mas molestaría a su amiga sigue su caminar hasta el trabajo de su padre ya que el es el jefe de la empresa donde trabaja el padre de Inutaisho al contarle el plan su padre sonrio el también le tiene afecto a la peliplata como a la familia.

Una vez aclarado todo se va para su casa ya que su madre debe estar preocupada.

-¿que habrás hecho mama para comer?-piensa Naraku.

* * *

Eriol se encuentra todavia en la casa de Irasue hablando con su madre de vez en cuando intentaba acercarse a Irasue pero ella se alejaba o ignoraba, por mas que le hablara ella le respondía con palabras tajantes o directamente no le contestaba, realmente se siente frustrado, Ahome quiere matar a su hija al ser tan poco amable con el chico que se comporta todo un amor hacia con ella.

-Irasue ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-le dice el ojo zafiro.

-no-le responde harta.

-pero no te aburres estar encerrada todo el día?- le dice tratando de convencerla.

-no...me aburre tu presencia...-le contesta tajante.

-lo siento..-dice mirando al piso eso si le dolió. Ahome la mira de forma asesina a su hija ¿por que lo trata así si el no le hace nada?.

Irasue siente el peso de una mirada se da vuelta encontrándose a unos ojos marrones que la miraban con reproche, bufa resignada para murmurar "un lo siento" al ojo zafiro, el solo le sonríe , de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo deleitándose con su belleza innata.

A la media hora aparecen Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ambos vienen con las ropas desarregladas Inuyasha tiene su cara con dos marcas de un golpe nada mas, Sesshomaru tiene las mangas de su camisa arremangadas su rostro esta limpio, solo tiene su camisa salida de su pantalón. Ahome al ver como llegaron los regaña para seguir con sus cosas.

Inuyasha saluda con alegría a su amigo para hablar con el un largo rato, Eriol solo sonríe mientras escucha las eternas charlas de su amigo pero de vez en cuando mira a la peliplata dormida en el sillón,Sesshomaru saluda al amigo de Inuyasha para ir a su habitación para hablar con Ahome, al entrar a su habitación la ve sentada en la punta de la cama mirándolo con reproche, esta con las piernas cruzadas como sus brazos contra su pecho , tiene una ceja enarcada, Sesshomaru suspira al saber lo que se le viene,cierra la puerta para recargarse en la puerta esperando el discurso eterno de regaños. Ahome se levanta poniendo sus manos en sus caderas...(_ ahí va...) _piensa Sesshomaru.

-¿en que demonios pensabas en ir a golpear a ese chico?-le dice enojada.

-en hacerle pagar por lo cometido ¿o te olvidas lo que le hizo a nuestra hija?-dice arrogante.

-no pero esa no es la forma-

-si por que merece eso y mas fui bastante considerado...-dice mientras pasa una mano en sus cabellos plateados.-el abuso y golpeo a nuestra nena ¿que quieres que yo haga si veo como ella llega con las ropas rotas , toda pálida , lastimada y como si no fuera poco amenazada que quieres que haga?-le dice, Ahome baja la mirada le dolía recordar eso.

-lo se pero no me gusta que vallas con Inuyasha como patoteros ¿que pasaba si salían lastimados?-le dice.

-no nació quien me pueda ganar-dice arrogante se acerca despacio a ella, ve como va a replicar y la calla con un beso por que si no seguiría hasta mañana con el tema,el simple beso se convirtió en una guerra de besos sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la persona que tienen en frente, ambos sueltan suspiros al sentir las manos del otro tocando los lugares mas sensibles ocasionando que sus cuerpos se estremezcan.-te amo -susurra el peliplata dejando besos en su cuello , Ahome solo suspira acariciando los cabellos de plata de el, los brazos de el la envuelven de la cintura para acercarla mas a el mientras la recuesta en la cama con su peso encima de ella.

-mama...-dice Inuyasha abriendo la puerta para toparse con la escena comprometedora de sus padres.

-hump ¿porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?-dice Sesshomaru enojado.

-yo em em...-dice colorado-em... tengo hambre...em-

-ya voy cariño-le responde Ahome.

Sesshomaru suspira resignado al parecer tendría que esperar cuando se duerman , Ahome le da un beso rápido para mirarlo con amor, ella se acerca hasta el oído de el y contarle lo sucedido,dicho y acciones del ojo zafiro Sesshomaru sonríe de lado pensando algo para ayudar al chiquillo, de cierta forma a el le cae bien Eriol, ambos salen de su habitación para reunirse con los chicos, Sesshomaru ve a su hija dormida con su rostro relajado y su respiración tranquila se acerca hasta ella poniéndose en cuclilla y acariciarle el cabello suavemente, el esta orgulloso de ella es una chica muy fuerte ya que otra en su lugar enloquecería pero le falta mas que aprender aun era muy chica, pero es una joven muy fuerte, sonríe con orgullo al pensar sobre ella, el siempre la protegerá a pesar de cualquier cosa, esta situación le ayudo abrir sus ojos para saber como cuidar de sus hijos mejor y de dejar de lado a su orgullo , le deposita un beso en la frente para ir a terminar con su trabajo que quedo incompleto,Eriol contemplaba desde lejos junto con los dos pelinegros el gesto del peliplata, Inuyasha decide ir a molestar a su padre con los sonidos de su boca mientras que Ahome iba hacer las compras acompañada de Eriol para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas,ella invito al ojo zafiro a dormir por una semana ya que se entero que su madre tuvo que viajar y no quiso que se quede solo, el acepto, después de media hora insistiendole que no molestaba en absoluto hasta que tuvo que intervenir Sesshomaru amenazándolo a que se quede una manera de decirle que no le molesta. En el camino Ahome le hablaba de su hija hasta que saco el tema de que a el le gusta Irasue, Ahome se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse al ver la cara del muchacho todo rojo ,el no sabe donde meterse a esa mujer le gusta incomodar a las personas su curiosidad es muy grande, el mira para todos lados hasta que ve un rosal rojo, disimuladamente tomo una lastimándose un poco pero no era tanto._  
_

En la casa de los Taishos Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a su padre, quien esta metido en su lapto terminando unos documentos y demás, Inuyasha comienza a tararear una canción para irritarlo, mientras golpea levemente sus dedos contra la mesa creando el ritmo de la canción tarareada. Cada vez cantaba un poco mas alto ocasionando que Sesshomaru frunza el ceño, el peliplata ya esta empezando a molestarse con su hijo.

Ahome al llegar con el ojo zafiro dejan las bolsas en la cocina para comenzar a guardar todo, la pelinegra suspira al escuchar a Inuyasha tararear una canción y como aumenta el tono de su voz sabia que nada bueno saldría de esto, unos segundos después se escucho el grito amenazador de su marido haciendo que Inuyasha se calle y que Eriol palidezca al escuchar ese tono como la amenaza.

Ahome cocina algo para los dos ojos dorados, ya que ellos comieron antes. Una vez que termino sirvió los plato para irse a dormir, Ahome le enseña donde dormirá a Eriol donde están las cosas si necesita algo y después se acuesta en mullida cama, Eriol antes de irse a dormir le echa un vistazo a la peliplata contemplando su rostro blanco como porcelana, se ve tan frágil y hermosa que le dan ganas de encerrarla en una cajita de cristal para que nadie la dañe, Sesshomaru al ver al muchacho admirando a su pequeña decide ayudarlo un poco diciéndole si puede llevarla a su habitación, Eriol enrojeció por el hecho de alzarla y arroparla. Sesshomaru sonríe divertido por la incomodidad de el, pero solo le ordena una vez mas para seguir comiendo, de reojo ve como el ojo zafiro toma en brazos a Irasue con sumo cuidado para llevarla hasta su habitación, Inuyasha se percato de lo que Sesshomaru trama le pregunta el por que, pero Sesshomaru lo mira dudoso de contarle o no ya que Inuyasha es impulsado por las emociones que se le aparece en el momento y podría echar todo a perder por eso decide no contarle nada.

Sesshomaru tiene planeado acercar a su hija con Eriol ese chico es amable, se nota a millas el amor que siente por Irasue como también que es incapaz de hacer algo contra ella o que la lastime, la mirada que le da ese brillo en esos azules,su comportamiento, ese amor que tiene guardado y que no sabe como dárselo sin que ella le moleste, el reconoce esas miradas son las misma que su Ahome le daba y le da desde que se conocieron, esa inocencia que tienen, esa forma de querer que la persona a quien mas aman sean felices sin importar con quien, ese amor tan puro e inocente es lo mejor que le pueden dar en la vida a alguien.

Sesshomaru se siente afortunado al ser digno del amor de su Ahome, de tenerla todos los días junto con el, ver sus sonrisas, sus brillos en esos marrones, sus charlas, enojos, chistes, sentir sus caricias como sus besos el necesita todo de ella para ser feliz como lo es, Ahome lo hizo hombre como el mujer, le dio felicidad y amor a cambio de nada lo hizo padre de dos hermosos mocosos, ella siempre esta incondicionalmente, el la ama con todo el alma, ella es la mujer de su vida siempre sera así Ahome es la única mujer digna, el se desvive por ella por una simple sonrisa dirigida a el esta feliz le alegra el día y la vida, Sesshomaru es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz y radiante.

El sabe que Eriol tiene el mismo pensamiento que su mujer se ve esa inocencia y amor puro, sincero que le otorga a su pequeña, el vio en sus ojos la desesperación, tristeza al ver a su hija colgando en el puente, como también noto sus lagrimas, Sesshomaru sabe perfectamente que si su hija se moría el chico iba junto con ella, el se moriría de tristeza, el peliplata tiene muy en claro que Irasue le sera muy difícil el volver a confiar en un hombre y mas en el sentimiento llamado amor, pero el se encargara de que ella borre todo esos malos recuerdos como sentimiento para que se fije en una persona que la ama incondicionalmente.

Sesshomaru termina de comer para irse a 'dormir' con su esposa , pero al llegar se lleva con la sorpresa que ella esta dormida en el centro de su cama, se saca el pantalón como la camisa para acostarse al lado de ella rodeándola de la cadera para a traerla mas a el, ve como ella se voltea aun dormida para acurrucarse mas a el. Sonríe con amor la tapa para que no tenga frió mientras la acomoda para que duerma bien en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente todos los de la casa se despiertan menos los dos hermanos que no escucharon el despertador, Sesshomaru se baña y cambia para luego ir a levantar a sus hijos pero al parecer esos holgazanes no querían despertar decide usar su método va hasta la cocina llenando un balde de agua fría para despertar a sus hijos con una sonrisa malvada, mientras que Eriol lo mira con curiosidad Ahome le explica el por que de la acción de Sesshomaru ambos suspiran para esperar los gritos de los hermanos.

-¿que te pasa?¿por que me mojas?!-grita Inuyasha.

-¿por que me mojas imbécil?!-grita Irasue mas furiosa que Inuyasha pero no recibe respuesta.

Luego de un rato Eriol ve como llegan los dos hermanos con el cabello mojado sus ceños fruncidos, Sesshomaru solo los mira como si nada para tomar su desayuno, el desayuno paso en silencio cada uno metidos en sus cavilaciones, Eriol esta un poco nervioso el quiere darle la rosa que puso en un vaso para que no se marchite, la tenia escondida pero dudaba si darse la ahora, la mira de rejo viendo sus ojos perdidos en algunos pensamientos, ve como sus ojos se apagan mostrando tristeza eso le molesto ella no debe sentir tristeza y menos ocasionada por alguien como Inutaisho toma valor para extenderle la rosa frente a ella y regalarle una sonrisa, ella solo lo mira con curiosidad y a la vez sorprendida el solo le dijo-te vez mejor cuando no tienes la tristeza en tu linda cara..-le dice un poco sonrojado pero tranquilo,Irasue esta un poco anonada, toma la rosa detallandola para luego dejarla en la mesa sin cuidado.

-no me gustan las rosas rojas-le dice para levantarse dejando aun dolido ojo zafiro quien miro para otro lado murmurando un "no lo sabia". Ahome casi se muere de amor al ver la rosa como sus mejillas rojas, mientras que Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco, Sesshomaru miraba todo en silencio ya que quería ver la reacción de ella, no le sorprendió la respuesta de ella en lo mas mínimo pero el vio ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos dorados es pequeño pero esta aunque escondido eso significa que siente algo por el no es muy fuerte pero es algo .-le gustan blancas...pero le gustaría que existieran moradas...-le dice a Eriol quien solo asiente con la cabeza.

Los tres jóvenes una vez listos se fueron al colegio pero acompañados por Sesshomaru y Ahome ya que les quedaban de paso para el trabajo de ambos. Irasue esta tensa como nerviosa no quería ir al colegio no lo quería ver pero sabia que no puede huir de sus problemas, al llegar Ahome les da un beso en la frente a cada uno, ve como Inuyasha se sonrojo para empezar a gritar que ya no era un niño para que ella lo trate así en el colegio, Eriol ve divertido la escena montada por su amigo, Sesshomaru se despide de ellos pero antes de irse le susurra algo a Irasue ocasionando que se calme un poco. Los tres joven se separan Inuyasha se fue a buscar a sus amigos mientras que Eriol decidió acompañar a Irasue quien no se opuso ya que si el estaba de seguro Inutaisho no fastidiaría, Eriol la dejo en su salón para irse al suyo no sin antes darle un pequeño chocolate, ella no entendía el comportamiento de el pero no le toma importancia. Ella se sienta en su asiento mirando el árbol que tanto admira todas las mañanas ve como su amigo de ojo rojos se acerca con una gran sonrisa llena de maldad ella sabia que había planeado algo contra Inutaisho, ella enarca una ceja como cuestionando su sonrisa pero el solo la saludo para irse a su asiento. Al poco tiempo llego el pelinegro quien no le dirigió la palabra para su suerte al parecer su padre lo ha torturado demasiado.

El profesor llego dando comienzo la clase, antes de comenzar el profesor le ordeno a Inutaisho tomar sus cosas e ir a dirección Irasue se voltea mirando a Naraku regodeándose, ella prefiere quedarse en el molde para ver lo que sucederá, a los diez minutos el pelinegro llego con un rostro preocupado, toda la clase el profesor lo tenia en la mira tomándole lecciones, mandandole de aquí para halla, los compañeros como los alumnos de colegio lo ignoraban y trataban mal como si fuera una basura, quedo aislado de todo el mundo, nadie lo trata con respeto solo lo dejan a un lado, los profesores lo tratan como una escoria, el director lo amenazo con echarlo y hacerle mala fama para todos los colegios de Japón. Su padre no esta en mejores condiciones ya que su jefe le descontó su sueldo como también lo bajo de rango mandandole el peor trabajo de los mas humillante, ambos estaban siendo despojados de sus responsabilidades.

Naraku esta feliz de que su padre lo ayude a hacerle la vida imposible a Inutaisho obligarlo irse de la cuidad dejarlo sin recursos no pararía hasta que se vallan o queden en la calle, cada día las cosas empeorarían para padre e hijo, el único que sabia de ese plan es Sesshomaru quien ayuda con contactos para escasear los recursos, el le corto todas las lineas de sanidades si les suceden algo tiene que salir de la cuidad a una muy lejana ya que el tiene muchos contactos mientra que le pidió ayuda a su amigo Haji para ir levantando una denuncia silenciosa por abuso siguiendo los paso en silencio para cuando lo necesiten usarlo pero solo seria utilizados si ellos no se largan, a Inutaisho no le quedaría de otra que largarse o vivir en la cárcel o en la calle.

Irasue solo se daba una idea de lo que sucedía pero solo era la punta del icebergs, al terminar las clases sale para su entrenamiento toda la clase se la paso pensando, al terminar sale encontrándose al ojo zafiro esperando por ella, Irasue camina sin saludarlo pero se detiene al ver como el le entrega una gran barra de chocolate blanco como a ella le gusta lo toma sin agradecer para emprende el viaje a su casa.

Los días pasaban y Eriol siempre le regalaba chocolates distintos todos los días como también una rosa blanca , siempre tiene detalles pequeños hacia con ella, como siempre llevarla hasta su cama cuando se dormía o ayudar a su madre para cocinarle algo, darles pequeños regalos, acompañarla a todos lados, ayudarla con la tarea del hogar, esperarla todos los días que tuviera practica hasta se quedo ese día de lluvia bajo la tormenta esperando por ella, por eso tomo un fuerte resfriado, que termino dos días enteros en cama, la madre de el había llamado para avisarle que se les complicaron las cosas y demoraría varios días aun no sabia cuando volvería, Ahome no lo dejo ir hasta que su madre venga por eso se encuentra en la cama aun con su resfriado con este es le tercer día que esta en cama, el ve la hora viendo que son las cinco y media eso significa que en media hora ella saldría de su practica se levanto como pudo para vestirse e ir a buscarla como de costumbre. Su cabeza le dolía como su vista era media complicada por la fiebre pero no le importaba el quería ir a buscarla.

Irasue sale de su entrenamiento y se sorprende el ver al ojo zafiro esperando por ella, ve como esta mas pálido , sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos entrecerrados, junto con su respiración un poco agitada. Se acerca hasta el para posar su mano en su frente abre sus ojos al ver como volaba de fiebre, ve como el le extiendo una flor pidiendo disculpa por no encontrar la que a ella le gusta, Irasue no puede creer que este chico este mas preocupado por el echo de no encontrar una rosa blanca que por su salud, Irasue ve como el camina dificultoso decide ayudarlo, pasa una mano en su cintura para que el apoye su brazo en el cuello pero el se aleja diciendo que no se preocupe que esta bien, ella solo lo mira dándole a entender que no le cree pero el solo le sonríe para seguir su camino.

Al llegar a la casa Ahome ve el estado de el lo ayuda a llegar a su cama para que descanse mientras que Sesshomaru le toma la fiebre para mirarlo con reproche al ver lo estúpido que es al levantarse en ese estado, Ahome le prepara una sopa para que luego tome la medicina que Sesshomaru le receto.

Irasue no entendía por que la fue a buscar si se encuentra en ese estado ¿por que se preocupa por ella?¿por que le regala cosas?¿por que la ayuda en todo?, Irasue ve la flor que tiene en su mano es una pequeña de color lila claro, la acerca a su rostro para oler su aroma, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro para luego poner la flor en un garrón donde ella había puesto las demás, están escondidas en su habitación nadie lo sabia o eso pensaba ella ya que Sesshomaru le tiene bien vigilados los pasos.

Los días pasaron y Eriol no sabe que hacer para acercar a ella, como decirle que le ama que la protegerá siempre que ella es la dueña de su corazón maltrecho sin ella, pero que le puede dar, hacer o demostrar que siempre estaría con ella, el no sabe mucho de sus gustos ya que no habla mucho y es muy diferentes a todas ella es única.-¿que puedo hacer?-dice pensando que esta solo.

Sesshomaru y Ahome lo escucharon saben que para impresionar a su hija se necesita de un gran milagro y mas enarmorla después de una desilusión, por eso deciden contarle los gustos de ella con disimulo para que el se fije que hacer con la información.

Los dos amantes comienzan una charla amena entre ellos dos hablando sobre gustos de sus hijos, recuerdos y demás aparentando que no sabían que estaba el ojo zafiro, Sesshomaru un poco se arrepiente el todavía la ve como una nena como su pequeña que el no la tiene que dejar salir de esa caja de cristal que volvió a crear para ella y guiado por sus celos de padre le salio una amenaza a quien se le acerque a ella, Ahome solo suspiro para arreglar ese inconveniente y tranquilizarlo al parecer su marido nunca cambiaría siempre sobre cuidaría a su hija.

Sesshomaru solo se amarga al saber que por mas amenazas que haga y la encierre siempre habrá alguien detrás de su nena para su mala fortuna le salio hermosa, con su color cabellos y ojos, se calma con las palabras y besos de su mujer para no asustar al mocoso con sus celos. Eriol al escuchar la amenaza tembló pero luego se calmo al escuchar a la madre de la peliplata, escucha atentamente todo sobre los gustos de ella para sonreír al saber que es lo que a ella le gusta.

Eriol se levanta para salir a organizar la sorpresa para su amada peliplata para su suerte mañana no habría clases, sus ojos brillan con satisfacción, camina hasta llegar al primer lugar donde comenzara todo.

Irasue se encuentra con su hermano pasándose una pelota de tenis para pasar el tiempo , Ahome sufre al verlos jugando con la pelota sabe que los dos son brutos y pueden romper o golpear a alguien mejor dicho a Sesshomaru y nada bueno saldría.

Mientras que el peliplata quiere pasar tiempo con su mujer, por eso decide taparle la boca con una mano mientras posa la otra en su cintura arrastrándola hasta su habitación siente como ella se ríe por su acción, al llegar cierra la puerta para soltarla, llenarla de besos y caricias , Ahome suspira mientras sus manos dibujan caricias en la espalda de el, Sesshomaru comienza a desvestirla lentamente disfrutando cada pedazo de piel expuesta ante el, besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando y acariciando todo el cuerpo de ella.

Ahome siente que se va perdiendo en el deseo y la lujuria, ella quiere sentir las manos de el en todo su cuerpo, el al ver que su mujer quedo desnuda ante el decide llevar las manos de ella hasta su cuerpo para que lo toque lo desvista que haga lo que quiera con el, ella al ver la orden muda comienza a besar al cuello, para bajar y sacarle la camisa sus manos trazan lineas suave pero certeras en su torso bien formado mientras que con sus labios deja besos de mariposas haciendo un camino en el medio de su pecho hasta llevar hasta sus pantalones. Con sus manos acaricia las piernas, muslos para acariciar lentamente la entrepierna sacando un gemido de el, ella sube lamiendo su pecho lentamente luego besa de nuevo su cuello para ir a sus labios y besarlo con pasión,las manos de ella le desabrocho el botón del pantalón para bajar su cremallera y dejar que el pantalón caiga al suelo luego le siguió su bóxer. Ahora ambos estan desnudos se besan con amor, pasión y lujuria,Sesshomaru frota su miembro contra el sexo húmedo de ella torturándola para hacerla rogar que se entierre en ella. Ahome salta para rodear sus pierna en las caderas de el, Sesshomaru posa sus manos en las nalgas de ella dándole un apretón suave cada tanto sacando gemidos de ella. Ahome frota su sexo contra el de Sesshomaru provocandolo, ya ninguno de los dos aguantan el la recuesta con suavidad en su cama para entrar en ella y comenzar a moverse marcando un ritmo rápido y fuerte el sabe que ella esta mas que acostumbrada a el. Los dos amantes comenzaron a sudar como gemir mas fuerte a causa de que están llegando a su clímax, Ahome se abraza mas a el mientras se arquea y Sesshomaru apoya su cabeza en el pecho de ella aumentando el ritmo provocando que ambos suelten un gran gemido y exploten, el orgasmos de ambos fue tan glorioso y fuerte que aun están recuperando el aliento. Sesshomaru le besa la frente para abrazarla y dormir juntos una siesta.

Eriol regresa a la casa de los Taishos para descansar ya que tuvo como mas de seis horas armando todo para su peliplata. Saluda a su amigo como a la dueña de su corazón, todos los de la casa se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunan tranquilos, luego de terminar Eriol les aviso que saldría y llegaría tarde Irasue peleaba contra sus impulsos de preguntar el porque y donde iba pero pudo contenerse aunque su mirada la delata, ella se paso todo le día de mal humor insultando y denigrando a todo el mundo, esta molesta con ella misma al darse cuenta que el responsable de su humor es el ojo zafiro.

Eriol volvió al rededor de las cinco de la tarde con todo listo para su plan, le pide ayuda a Inuyasha para acomodar los últimos detalles, Inuyasha sonríe para ayudarlo junto con su madre acomodaron todo mientras que Sesshomaru se llevo a Irasue a que lo acompañe en busca de unos documentos y demás.

Los dos pelinegros fueron hasta donde Eriol les pidió y comenzaron a acomodar los últimos detalles, una vez terminado todo Ahome le manda un mensaje a su marido para que haga su parte.

Sesshomaru al leerlo le pide a Irasue que valla a buscar unos documentos y le pasa la dirección. Irasue esta molesta al ser la mensajera de su padre y demás, camina por las calles pensado que puede hacer el amigo de su hermano para demorar tanto tal vez tenga una novia con quien estar, al pensar en eso frunce el ceño y los celos la acuden.

Al llegar al lugar donde su padre la mando ve a sus alrededores pero no ve ni una casa, ni un edificio, ni una cabaña nada solo un jardín,ella busca con la mirada hasta que halla un árbol con una carta colgando de una cinta de color plateada, se acerca hasta el para tomarlo y abrir.

La carta dice : _Sigue el camino de dos colores..._

Ella enarca una ceja para busca con la mirada el dichoso camino, se topa con un montón de pétalos blancos como rojos,camina pisando los pétalos mirando todo a su alrededor pero no ve nada solo el camino rojo y blanco. Camina un poco mas para encontrar otro sobre con una rosa blanca colgando. suspira con resignación al parecer esto le tomaría tiempo.

Lee lo que dice...

-_sigue el camino hasta encontrar a un ser inocente...-_

Ok, se están burlando de ella, frunce el ceño para seguir el camino de pétalos, de vez en cuando se encontraba una que otra rosa, ya cansada de caminar y buscar algo que ni sabe que es, se detiene analizando todo, su mirada es calculadora detalla todo con cuidado para encontrar un inicio de algo pero al ver que solo esta el camino decide retomar, ella da veinte cuatro pasos mas hasta toparse con un pequeño cachorro, lo detalla viendo que es un dalmata , en su cuello tiene un moño morado con una nota y en su boca tiene otra carta se agacha para tomarlo en brazos y sacar la nota. El perro se acurruca en sus brazos mientras que ella lee la nota.

-_sigue el ultimo camino echo ...-_

Suspira resignada busca con su mirada otro camino, camina en dirección recta hasta que ve flores moradas tiradas en el suelo formando otro camino, sigue el camino juntando una que otra que le guste, de vez en cuando ve al cachorro, tiene una orjita de color negra y la otra blanca, uno de los ojos tiene una mancha,como en todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al final de dicho camino ve un jardín lleno de flores moradas y rosas blancas, hay arboles, arbustos bien podados, cada árbol como arbustos tiene luces de las de navidad pero blancas iluminando todo dándole un aspecto fantasioso, cada rincón esta iluminado, resaltando la belleza de cada cosa, ella camina despacio contemplando el hermoso lugar, los arboles iluminados desde los troncos hasta sus copas, ve como el perro salta de sus brazos para correr a un dirección ella lo sigue viendo todo el lugar , el perro llego hasta un gran árbol adornado también con las luces pero en este tiene una hamaca, el asiento es de madera oscura tan delicada, en vez de cadenas para sujetarla tiene unas sogas cubiertas con algunas flores moradas y unas que otras luces, Irasue no puede evitar sentarse para mirar todo el lugar adornado con flores e iluminado se pregunta ¿quien hizo eso?.

Ella ve como una mano aparece detrás de ella con un ramo de rosas , se da vuelta viendo al ojo zafiro vestido con un lindo traje negro, con un ramo de flores y un osito de color blanco con un corazón azul como los ojos de el que dice 'te amo' y un globo azul de corazón amarrado al oso. Irasue ve todo incrédula ¿acaso el estuvo todo este tiempo armando esto para ella?...

Eriol sonríe al ver el desconcierto de ella como sus dorados brillan con un sentimiento,el se pone frente a ella para arrodillarse y decir...

-Irasue desde que te vi no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar, soñar con voz siempre te anhele y quiero cuidarte de todo, darte el mundo un una cajita de cristal...te amo como a nadie...-le declara sonrojado.

Irasue no sabe que hacer ella nunca se espero esto de nadie y este chico se esta declarando sin restricciones.

-¿quieres darme el honor de ser tu novio?-pregunta nervioso por la respuesta, el deja de respirar esperando su declaración, el ruega que diga que si.

Irasue lo mira un rato contemplando como vino vestido, con su mirada recorre todo el jardín Japones , ve al perrito que esta sentado al lado del ojo zafiro, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo...-comienza a decir la peliplata pensando sus palabras mientras que Eriol se esta muriendo de los nervios por la espera...

¿le dirá que si?

¿lo rechazara?

o

¿se reirá de el?

¿le corresponderá?

¿o seguirá sin confiar en los hombres?

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola! aquí les dejo este capitulo..._**

**_¿les gusto ?¿quedo bien?_**

**_Este capitulo es un poco largo ya que quiero ir terminando con la historia estoy pensado que el otro capitulo ya sea el final o ponga uno mas no se como se de la historia..._**

**_Este capitulo lo quise hacer mas de los sentimientos de Eriol hacia con Irasue espero que les gusten...Comenten para saber si va bien o no._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios..._**

**_-Besos-_**


	11. Una Familia real

** "Una Familia real" **

El corazón del ojo zafiro comenzó una carrera loca, siente que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho o peor se quedaría estancado en su garganta, sujeta con mas fuerza al osito de peluche para poder calmar un poco sus nervios, sus ojos azules como el océano, están fijos en ese hermoso dorado buscando la respuesta pero al parecer la peliplata lo burlaba ocultando sus sentimientos en este momento.

Irasue ve como el joven se esta consumiendo por los nervios, como aprieta el pobre peluche que en cualquier momento el relleno saldrá de su interior por la presión ejercida, ve en esas cuencas azuladas mostrando un mar de emociones, amor, anhelo, nervios, temor... también la sangre dejo la cara del chico mostrándolo pálido pero con un polvo rojo en sus mejillas.

-yo...-dice Irasue viendo como el chico le presta mas atención si eso era posible.-em...me gusta lo que has echo pero...-le dice viendo como el chico baja la mirada al saber lo que se vendría.- no hacia falta-le responde mirándolo.

Eriol pensó que en ese momento se moría al saber que ella no siente nada por el, le duele el alma al pensar que su linda peliplata no le corresponderá nunca, Irasue ve como en su rostro se refleja la tristeza.

-entiendo...-dice Eriol con la voz perdida.-ten...-le sonríe con el cariño que tiene para ella, que al parecer tendrá que guardarlo en su interior-es tuyo...-le da el oso de peluche.

Ella toma el oso para ponerlo en el suelo-no he terminado-molesta a que no la deje terminar con lo que iba a decir, ese chico tiene algunos rasgos que su madre, nunca terminan de escuchar lo que uno tiene que decir-yo no necesito que hagas todo esto para decirme que me amas...-las mejillas de ella se convirtieron en un leve polvo rosa, imperceptible para el joven-...por que me basta con que me lo digas por que...-se muerde el labio inferior, no quería decir esas palabras , ella se prometió a no decirlas, ni sentirlas, pero ahí esta tratando de decirle al joven que ella siente lo mismo por el, pero no quiere aun esta ese temor de ser lastimada.-yo también siento lo mismo...-le dice ladeando su cabeza mientras mira un punto fijo, su tono fue con hilo de voz hace un pequeño mohín.-pero no quiere revivir lo mismo que pase...-dice con tono triste pero su rostro no cambia.

Eriol al escuchar esa confesión de ella se sintió en la gloria, la alegría que corre por sus venas, esa sonrisa boba que se instalo en su rostro esas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca mas, al ver ese gesto de ella no lo pudo resistir mas, se acerca a ella tomándola del mentón para fijar sus azules en los dorados, perdiéndose en las cuencas que tiene en frente, lentamente el ojo zafiro se acerca a su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de ella, esa caricia los estremeció a ambos, el une sus labios con los de ella sintiendo la calidez que transmite, para Irasue todo era raro el ver como el se acerca con tanta delicadeza y su calidez, ella ya había besado pero la sensación de este beso es raro siente como un cosquillo en su estomago le provoca incomodidad pero a la vez le agrada, pero tuvo que dejar todo pensamiento cuando el movió sus labios con timidez, ella le responde tranquila comenzando con un ritmo lento, explorando la boca del otro, tomándose el tiempo para saber cada rincón, descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

Pero en el momento que ambas lenguas chocaron para comenzar una danza entre si, una desconocida pero que no les disgustan, ambos jóvenes le recorrieron un estremecimiento, como sus corazones laten desenfrenadamente, como si quisieran salir de su pecho para ir a las manos de la personar que tienen en frente, esa persona que les hace sentir esas sensaciones desconocidas.

Por falta de oxigeno se separan pero solo a centímetros del rostro del otro, el la mira con un brillo en sus ojos azules que le dan la impresión de dos gotas de agua que reflejan todo sin temor a nada, mostrando sus transparencia sus sentimientos sinceros con toda la inocencia que tiene.

Mientras que Eriol ve esos ojos dorados, tan fríos que le dan la impresión que son oros pero sabe que son falsos, que detrás de la frialdad están esos sentimientos resguardados con miedo a salir a que sean lastimados y menospreciados, ese miedo a que le rompan la ultima esperanza a ser amada, el lleva una mano a la mejilla de ella, ve como se tensa para reafirmar su escudo de hielo para sus ámbares, el le sonríe transmitiendo confianza, su mano le da una acaricia suave con cariño, mimando el rostro dándole la confianza de que nunca la dañara.

-nunca te dañare prefiero que me torturen antes de verte lastimada o sufriendo...-le dice firme y sus ojos le dan la confianza que es capaz de pelearse con medio mundo con tal de que ella este feliz.

-lo prometes?-le dice seria con su mascara permanente que heredo de su padre.

-si...-le sonríe para extenderle la mano, ella lo mira enarcando una ceja para luego levantarse sin tomar la mano, ella siempre será ella, junto con su actitud, palabras tajante, hirientes, su mirada fría y su orgullo latente, pero a el no le engaña mas solo con mirarla bien a los ojos ve ese brillo que le dice que emoción transcurre en ella.

En ese momento el brillo que alberga en sus ojos es de diversión y amor, raro pero lo es, eso le alegra.

Sonríe al saber el motivo ella lo esta provocando, ella se hace la auto suficiente, ambos jóvenes caminan pisando los pétalos siendo seguido por el cachorro.

-¿a donde vamos?- le cuestiona Irasue al ver que ya es demasiado tarde.

-a tu casa antes que tu papa me mate...-dice el ojo zafiro con un leve temor en la vos.

-hump...miedoso...-susurra.

Durante todo el camino fueron en silencio seguido por el perro que Irasue lo nombro como 'Gin', Eriol esta realmente contento piensa que todo es un sueño del cual no quiere despertar, mira a su ahora NOVIA quien camina con una expresión tranquila, estira un brazo para tomar tímidamente la mano de ella quien lo mira de reojo viendo sus mejilla sonrojadas, sonríe internamente para aceptar ese gesto. Siguen con el camino en silencio pero con sus manos entrelazadas, Irasue se siente bastante rara ella no puede negarle algo a ese joven…ese chico que la esta enamorando, la hace sentir como una reina como una mujer única en el mundo y eso le agrada pero le asusta es algo nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa ven todo a oscuras, prenden la luz para dejar al perro en el living como también un poco de agua y comida luego se despiden con un beso lento para irse a dormir cada uno por separado.

En la habitación principal de la casa de los Taisho's un pareja se encuentran abrazados sintiendo el calor que despide del cuerpo del otro, Sesshomaru mira a su mujer que tiene su cabeza escondida en su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de el y una pierna alrededor de su cintura, el la abraza de la cintura con una pierna entre las de ella.

-hump…-dice Sesshomaru-¿Por qué no habrán vuelto?- dice preocupado.

-ya llegaran quédate tranquilo-le dice Ahome dándole besos en su pecho desnudo.

-¿y si le paso algo? ¿O ese mocoso le hizo daño?-abrazándola mas fuerte.

-no le hará nada malo, ese chico no tiene maldad y lo sabes…-le dice.

-hump pero igual no me fió-le dice acariciándole la espalda desnuda de ella provocando que se estremezca y se acerque mas a el.

-ah-suspira cansada-¿Quién te entiende? Primero lo ayudas para que el la enamore y ahora te hechas atrás ¿a que le temes Sesshomaru?-le dice Ahome mirándolo.

-mujer yo no le temo a nada-dice molesto.

-si lo haces ¿Por qué no quieres que Irasue crezca?-le cuestiona pero el no dice nada-¿Por qué no quieres a nadie cerca de ella? Dime…-le dice.

-mira lo que le paso por estar con un chico como quedo… y ¿si resulta lastimada de nuevo? ¿O si termina como mi madre? Estuvo por muy poco por terminar como ella tirada en las vías del tren en el mismo lugar-dice recordando el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer que tanto amo y ama a quien siempre hecha de menos.

Ahome lo mira con tristeza al recordar el estado de el cuando vio a su madre muerta.

* * *

_Recuerdo..._

Ahome y Sesshomaru se encontraban en un parque pasando el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a esa persona que tanto aman se sienten tan feliz que nada puede arruinarlo o eso creen ellos…

El peliplata esta sentado en una hamaca con su linda pelinegra en su regazo el la besa con amor, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sus brazos rodean la cintura de ella mientras que Ahome rodea el cuello de el con sus brazos flacos, se separan por el sonido del celular de Sesshomaru quien al ver el número de su madre atiende sin pensarlo dos veces.

-madre-dice Sesshomaru.

-Hola usted es Sesshomaru-dice una voz de un hombre.

-si ¿Quién habla?-le dice frió, por un momento sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-soy el oficial Bankoctsu y necesito que venga para reconocer el cuerpo de una mujer…-le dice, Sesshomaru palidece y presiona mas su agarre en su novia.

-¿Qué?-dice anonado ignorando la mirada de preocupación Ahome.

-mire encontramos el cuerpo de una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años en las vías del tren en las afuera de la cuidad, tomamos el celular para marcar un número de un familiar y encontramos el suyo…-le explica de forma rápida.

Sesshomaru siente un mal sabor de boca-¿donde es?-cuestiona forzando su voz para que no se quebrara, el oficial le pasa las indicaciones para que valla, una vez listo corta, Ahome le pregunta que paso pero el solo le dice que se valla pero siendo terca lo siguió tomándolo de la mano sintiendo como el se la sujeta con fuerza.

Al llegar ven un montón de policías inspeccionando la zona, una ambulancia, la zona esta rodeada, Sesshomaru se acerca a un oficial para que le diga que pasa.

Un policía alto de cabello largo trenzado se acerca-hola soy Bankoctsu usted debe ser Sesshomaru ¿no?- le pregunta solo recibe una afirmación del peliplata- bueno como ya le comente encontramos el cuerpo de una mujer en la vías al parecer se tiro del puente necesitamos que reconozcan el cuerpo-le dice viendo como el hombre se tensa, los guía pasando una cintas amarillas para que nadie pase sin autorización.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abren de la impresión al ver la escena, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años tirada en las vías, boca abajo su largo cabello plateado esparcido, su rostro sucio lleno de sangre, ese vestido que ella tanto le gustaba roto lleno de sangre y barro ocultado el color púrpura.

Sesshomaru siente su corazón romperse, su madre la mujer que le dio la vida quien lo cuido, siempre estuvo a su lado cuando su padre lo golpeaba, quien siempre se peleo con quien se metiera en su camino para cuidarlo, quien estuvo escuchándolo cuando su padre lo abandono, quien lo vio llorar, siempre lo cuido, amo, mimo siempre ella estaba con el, ella era todo para el su mundo… y ahora muerta sin saber el motivo, lo abandono lo dejo a la deriva. Siente como no puede tragar con facilidad como también una lagrima sale de unos de sus ojos, el dolor en su garganta aumenta junto con ese nudo, su corazón le duele al verla así.

Suelta la mano de su novia para acercarse a ella, se agacha para tomarla en sus brazos ignorando lo que la policía dice, acunándola en sus brazos, sacando los mechones plateados de su bello rostro mientras sus lágrimas caen en el rostro de su madre. La abraza con mas fuerza como queriendo aferrarse a ella a la idea que no esta muerta que solo perdió el conocimiento y como un niño de cuatro años inocente pone su oreja en su pecho para querer escuchar su corazón latir pero todas sus esperazas desvanece al no oír nada, le acaricia el rostro sintiendo su piel fría.

-¿Por qué?- le susurra en el oído.

Ahome llora sin control mas al ver a su querido Sesshomaru en ese estado como un pequeño esperando que su madre se levante, no se acerca sabe que tiene que darle tiempo para asimilar el hecho. Su corazón se le parte al ver esa escena sabe por el sufrimiento que pasa el, ella lo vivió al ver a su padre morir pero ella no tuvo a nadie para que la contenga por eso decide estar con el en todo momento. Le es difícil creer que esa gran mujer se halla suicidado, ayer estuvieron con ella hablando de cosas amenas, ella reclamando un casamiento y nietos y hoy esta inerte en los brazos del peliplata.

Sesshomaru se levanta con ella en sus brazos para dejarla en una camilla para ir al hospital para llenar los papeles necesarios, también tiene que arreglar el entierro su madre.

Estuvieron dos horas en el hospital con el papeleo el se peleo con medio mundo pero para su fortuna Ahome estuvo con el siempre para calmarlo un poco luego arreglan su entierro, Sesshomaru ve el ataúd de su madre aun aturdido por todo ve como la entierran, le deja dos rosas una blanca y otra roja, se arrodilla para acariciar la lapida se queda unos minutos en esa posición hasta que siente como Ahome se agacha a su lado, dejando una rosa blanca mientras le toma de la mano.

Tres meses estuvo Sesshomaru hundido en la tristeza quiso no vivir mas pero siempre estaba Ahome ayudándolo, le cocinaba, limpiaba, hasta llego a vestirlo un tiempo nunca le dijo nada del tema hasta que el decidió hablar, también su amigo Haji se mudo con ellos para ayudarlo en todo aunque a veces lo deprimía mas con su melodía pero siempre esta a su lado como fiel amigo junto con la pelinegra...

_Fin del recuerdo..._

* * *

-si lo se, pero no sucedió el la salvo junto contigo…ella esta contenida por mi, por Inuyasha y por voz la persona a quien mas admira y respeta…-le dice Ahome acariciando la mejilla de su esposo viendo esa mirada melancólica aun no supero lo de su madre ¿y quien no? ella sabe que su marido nombro a su hija así para honrar a su madre con su nombre.

-lo se nunca permitiré que termine así siempre la protegeré…-declara.

-si amor…-le dice para darle un beso, se remueve para dejar a Sesshomaru acostado encima suyo con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, el posa una mano en el estomago de ella y la otra en la cintura dejándose mimar por la acaricias de ella hasta dormirse tranquilo como siempre lo hizo en sus brazos.

Ahome desde que la madre de el se murió y el se deprimía, no decía nada ni expresaba lo acostaba así para que se duerma tranquilo, que esos sueño no lo atormente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los de la casa despertaron para comenzar un día nuevo. Ahome junto con Eriol preparan el desayuno mientras que Sesshomaru despierta a sus hijos hoy no tienen clases y el no trabaja como su mujer pero por eso no significa que los dejara durmiendo como hongos todo el día.

Va a la habitación de su hijo-Inuyasha-lo llama-despierta…-le dice, el pelinegro se remueve para taparse mas- levántate-le ordena.

-Fhe! Hoy no hay clase no molestes ¡tonto!-le dice molesto.

-no importa no te quedaras como un hongo levántate-le dice frió.

-hump vete…-le murmura.

Sesshomaru ya pierde la paciencia lo toma del brazo para levantarlo de forma brusca y llevarlo hasta el baño, lo deja bajo la ducha con el agua fría sale del baño escuchando sus gritos y sarta de maldiciones para su persona, se dirige al cuarto de su hija viendo un gran desorden.

-Irasue levante-le dice viendo como la peliplata se tapa.-Irasue no me hagas perder la paciencia levántate-le ordena.

-Largo!- le grita ella molesta.

-no-dice firme se acerca para destaparla-levántate y ve a desayunar-dice llevándose las sabanas y las frazadas.

Irasue frunce el ceño para levantarse y vestirse una vez lista va a la cocina viendo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido mientras maldice en voz baja, se sienta sin decir nada, molesta al ser levantada a las ocho de la mañana por el capricho de su padre.

Eriol ve a los dos hermanos de mal genio y decide no decir nada al igual que Ahome, Sesshomaru se sienta para leer el diario como de costumbre ignorando las maldiciones, quejas de Inuyasha y las miradas gélidas de Irasue.

Entre Ahome y Eriol sirven el desayuno para luego sentarse y comer.

-felicidades hija…-la felicita Ahome a Irasue quien la mira sin entender-por estar con Eriol –le dice sonriendo, la peliplata solo asiente para seguir.

-eh?-dice Inuyasha-¿te correspondió?-dice sorprendido mirando al ojo zafiro.

-si…-le dice con una sonrisa amable.

-pobre te deseo suerte –dice Inuyasha quien recibe una mirada molesta de Irasue.

-gracias-le dice Eriol ignorando el sentido por el cual se lo dijo.

-¿estas seguro amigo?- le pregunta.

-si mas que seguro-

-mira que después no se acepta devolución-dice con burla recibe una patada por parte de Irasue- ai! ¡ maldita seas!- dice.

-hump-responde la peliplata.

-¿Por qué no te comporta como una chica normal?-ve la mirada confundida de ella- con sentimientos que los demuestres y no hable con monosílabos-dice.

-mira quien lo dice, un chiquillo gritón, altanero, infantil, que no sabe como retener a una mujer a su lado quien llora a los brazos de su mama por ayuda…-le dice sonriendo con sorna por el enojo.

-por lo menos no soy suicida…-le dice sonriendo al ver el enojo de ella.

Irasue se ríe de forma malvada para mirarlo fríamente- puede ser que lo sea, pero por lo menos tengo alguien quien me cuida-mirando al ojo zafiro- ¿dime a quien tiene voz? ¿Ayame? No lo creo te dejo por otro por un hombre no por un chiquillo como voz – le escupe.

Inuyasha esta por explotar hasta que Sesshomaru interviene- basta los dos-dice serio.

-Fhe! que se calle esta tonta-le dice Inuyasha.

-a mi nadie me calla idiota- le responde.

-si yo-le dice Sesshomaru pero es ignorado.

-¿quieres ver como te callo?-la desafía Inuyasha.

-intentalo mestizo- le dice lo insulta.

-¿mestizo?-dice confundido y enoja.

-si ere un mocoso de cuatro en cuerpo de uno de quince ere mitad hombre y mitad niño-le dice burlona.

-cállate!- le grita dolido.

-basta! –dice Sesshomaru dejando el diario aun lado.

-tu no te metas! – le gritan ambos hermanos al unísono. Por un momento Sesshomaru se callo pero luego frunce el ceño se levanta para azotar las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-dije basta! No quiero oír ni una palabra más de ustedes dos por que si no…-dice furioso.

-o sino que?-dice Inuyasha siempre hablando cuando no debe.

-sufrirás las consecuencias-le escupe cada palabra mientras los mira furioso ocasionando que Inuyasha se siente no sin antes decir…

-Fhe!- mirando su desayuno, Irasue solo se sentó sin decir mas nada todo el desayuno paso en silencio.

En todo el día los hermanos no se hablaron hasta que Inuyasha no lo aguanto más y se disculpa con su hermana quien a la fuerza se disculpo mientras que Sesshomaru solo los ignoro por ese día ya que lo sacaron de sus casillas.

Ahome permaneció todo el día hablando con el chico para que no se espante, Eriol se sintió incomodo por la discusión en el desayuno pero se calmo con las palabras de Ahome diciendo que no es nada siempre son así de impulsivos.

Llego la noche con ello la cena. Ninguno de los hermanos se insulto cada uno en sus cosas, Eriol hablaba con Inuyasha, Ahome le preguntaba cosas a su hija que sucedió en el Jardín Japonés y Sesshomaru solo escuchabas las respuesta cortas de Irasue.

Luego de comer Eriol invita a Irasue a tomar un helado en el centro de la cuidad, ella acepto por eso ahora se encuentran en el parque tomando un helado cada uno.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dice Irasue sin mirarlo-hoy estuviste callado o hablando con mi madre…-le dice Irasue.

-nada-le dice tranquilo.

-hump no te creo parecías estas incomodo-le dice.

-no me gusta verte pelear con tu hermano eso es todo- le dice mirándola, ella mira esos zafiros corroborando lo dicho.

-hump ese inútil sabe como fastidiar a quien sea-le dice-pero ya te acostumbraras no pasa mas que eso-lo tranquiliza.

-esta bien pero no pelees-le dice para acariciar una mejilla blanca de ella.

No cruzan mas palabras terminan el helado para mirar como la gente pasa, el la rodea con los brazos por la cintura tirando de ella para que recargue su espalda en su pecho. Ya que están sentados en las raíces de un árbol.

Irasue se siente cómoda así, se relaja dejando que el le acaricie el cabello provocando que se quede dormida. Eriol al verla dormida sonríe la toma en brazos para llevarla a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa la acuesta y arropa para que duerma bien luego se acuesta con su amigo para dormir.

Sesshomaru y Ahome salieron a caminar un rato tomados de las manos.

-hace mucho que no salíamos en la noche a caminar…-le dice Ahome.

-lo se-le dice Sesshomaru-necesitaba un poco de aire ante que mate a esos mocosos-dice aun molesto.

-ah!-suspira- ya olvídate-le dice Ahome.

-hump- siguen caminado en silencio hasta que Ahome lo rompió.

-en cinco meses cumple Irasue dieciocho-le dice.

-si..-responde Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haremos? Yo le quiero hacer una fiesta con sus amigos-dice emocionada.

-no creo que le agrade-le responde.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no… igual falta para eso-le dice parando su andar para tomarla de la cintura. Ambos se miran a los ojos perdiéndose en ese color que tanto aman viendo el amor que siente el otro. Juntan sus labios para comenzar esa sesión de besos interminables, ninguno de los dos se cansan de probar la boca del otro cada día aman mas ese sabor como las sensaciones que les provoca.

-te amo…-dice Ahome mirándolo con sus ojos marrones brillando con intensidad.

-y yo…-responde Sesshomaru para apoderarse de nuevo de los indefensos labios .

Estuvieron un rato mas entre besos y caricias hasta que Sesshomaru se comenzó a excitar quedando un poco al descubierto ante la gente Ahome se sonroja al sentir el miembro de el comenzando a endurecer sobresaliendo levemente casi imperceptible. Sesshomaru solo ríe con burla para llevarla a la casa y encerrarla en la habitación hasta el día siguiente, solo con ella no puede contenerse ni un segundo…

-S & A-

Pasaron cinco meses rápidos para todos, Sesshomaru estuvo trabajando más que antes al igual que Ahome, Inuyasha estaba siempre con sus amigos saliendo a todos lados con el perro de su hermana ya que no le tomaba importancia, Eriol e Irasue cada vez estaban, más unidos incrementando mas ese amor que se profesan,Eriol siempre se lo demuestra en todos los sentidos, palabras, regalos, acciones mientras que ella solo con su mirada o sus besos, caricias a su forma.

Hoy se festeja el cumpleaños de Irasue, su madre quiso hacer una fiesta pero ella se negó sinceramente no le gusta, por eso hacen una reunión, con su hermanos los dos amigos de el, con Naraku, Eriol, su madre y padre nada mas.

Eriol decide darle un gran regalo hoy por eso se va a su casa con su madre que había llegado de viaje a hace cuatro meses.

En la casa de los Taisho's se encuentran los dos amigos de Inuyasha con el, Naraku e Irasue.

-Irasue ten- le da Naraku un sobre con un moño pequeño como regalo.

-hump-le dice viendo indignada el regalo. Abre el sobre para sacar una foto que se encuentran dos pequeños en una feria el nene de dos años sonríe mientras que la niña solo esta seria tomada de la mano de el. Ella al ver esa foto dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

-sabia que te gustaría la encontré guardada con mas fotos-le dice Naraku. Ella solo mira la foto con un poco de cariño hacia su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras que con Inuyasha…

-que linda esta tu hermana me pregunto ¿ella querrá tener un hijo conmigo?-le dice Miroku con lujuria.

-ni se te ocurra o te mato Miroku-lo amenaza Inuyasha.

-que pervertido-le dice Sango enojada.

-bueno no es para tanto tengo amor para todos- dice bajando su mano hasta tocar la parte baja de la castaña, quien le da una sonora cachetada.

-pervertido!-le grita.

-que libidinoso-dice Inuyasha negando con la cabeza.

-mi mano tiene vida propia-se defiende el ojo azul.

-Fhe! como no-

La tarde paso para dar comienzo con la reunión, cada uno estaban hablando con sus amigos, Sesshomaru y Ahome que habían llegado estaban sentados en el sillón charlando, Irasue esperaba a su novio que aun no llega así que se tuvo que conformar con su amigo quien no paraba de contar sus maldades hacia un chico.

Luego de una hora llega el ojo zafiro para estar con su amada peliplata el viste un lindo traje de color negro con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negro, Inuyasha también estaba así por que su madre lo obligo, también Sesshomaru quien no se cambio la ropa con la que fue a trabajar.

Irasue permaneció todo el tiempo con su novio escuchando lo que le decía aunque lo notaba bastante nervioso pero no le tomo importancia.

Naraku se puso hablar con Miroku sobre las chicas del colegio babeándose y armando planes para salir con ellas, Inuyasha habla con su amiga ambos chicos se reían de las cosas que le sucedió a Miroku y las cachetadas que recibió en las semana.

Al llegar las doce Eriol decide darle el regalo por eso se levanta de la silla para mirar a la peliplata confundida por el sonrojo de el y lo nervioso que esta hasta le tiembla las manos.

Eriol se aclara la garganta para que todos lo escuchen junta todo el valor que tiene y crea más para cumplir con su regalo sin morirse de nervios.

El se arrodilla mientras toma una mano de ella, Ahome al ver esa acción sonríe con amor y Sesshomaru no quiere aceptar lo que su mente piensa.

-Irasue…-le dice Eriol-quiero decirte que te amo con toda mi alma- toma un poco de aire- desde que te vi la primera vez me enamore de voz… siempre te miraba de lejos deseando un día poder expresarte cuanto te amo…-le confiesa- yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre hasta que muera, por eso quiero preguntarte una cosa…-le dice rojo, como nervioso- ¿quieres ser mi…mi…prometida?-le cuestiona mirándola a los ojos, dejando de respirar en espera de su respuesta.

Irasue abre sus ojos en sorpresa pero se sorprende mas al ver como el ojo zafiro saca una cajita de color bordo con un anillo de plata con un diamante, ella no sabe que hacer mientras que su madre esta contenta dejando que las lagrimas salgan de alegría, Inuyasha juntos con los tres chicos miran expectante y Sesshomaru quedo shock parece que entro en coma cinco al escuchar esa petición ¿le quieren sacar su nena? No eso nunca se repite internamente.

-¿y aceptas?-cuestiona Eriol.

-si…-dice Irasue viendo como el sonríe para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular.

-te amo…-le dice ojo zafiro para luego besarla con amor.

Ahome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku y Sango aplauden con una sonrisa viendo con alegría la pareja.

Sesshomaru se quiere morir, ella acepto su nena esta comprometida… se ira de su lado ¿Cuándo creció? El no la quiere dejar ir aun la ve como una pequeña, aun recuerda cuando la vio nacer, apenas salio de la panza de Ahome el la tubo en brazos, corto el cordón umbilical, escucho su primer llanto estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera la limpio la tenia en brazos, no la quería soltar, se tuvo que pelear con tres medicos para limpiarla el.

No se separo ni un segundo de su pequeña es mas no se la quería dar a Ahome… el orgullo que sentía en ese momento por esa hermosa beba, era tal que le decía al mundo entero que era su hija, con ella y Ahome no se comportaba frió… y ahora este roba hijas le pide su mano ni muerto.

Ahome al ver la mirada de odio hacia el chico interfiere.

-ni se te ocurra-le dice.

-no la dejare..-le responde.

-ya es grande y lo ama no intervengas-

-no es una nena-le dice con malestar.

-no ya no cariño tiene que hacer su vida como nosotros la hicimos la vas a privar de su felicidad?- le pregunta.

-si-le responde egoístamente.

-soportaras verla sufrir por el?-le dice.

-no…-admite mientras mira melancólico a su pequeña.

-nunca te olvidara, ni se alejara de voz sos su papa y eso nadie lo cambia…-le sonríe al ver el disgusto en su rostro viendo como los dos amantes se besan.

-mejor sea-dice dejando que Ahome lo bese para olvidarse un poco de la situación… capaz y secuestre al chico por unos años hasta que ella se olvide o…

-ni se te ocurra-le dice Ahome al leer su pensamiento.

Al terminar la reunión los tres amigos se van Inuyasha se va a dormir, Sesshomaru sale con Ahome para despejarse un rato hasta mañana no quiere volver, Eriol le comento a su ahora prometida que ese anillo era de su madre que cuando los dos se casen el le compara uno suyo… ella esta contenta aunque no lo demuestre.

Ambos jóvenes están en la habitación de ella, Eriol besaba a la peliplata acostada debajo de el hoy el la amara con todo el cariño respetando sus necesidades y comodidad le demostrara cuanto la ama….

Irasue esta un poco nerviosa y asustada por lo que esta por suceder, aun tiene en su interior guardado el recuerdo de Inutaisho con el sexo, esos golpes, palabras hirientes, abusos y demás, tiene miedo de que todo se arruine con el ojo zafiro que después de hacer esto el cambie, que no la trate mas con ese cariño…

Eriol ve como esos dorados pierden el brillo, le besa la mejilla para que lo mire- si no quieres no lo haremos quiero que estés segura-le dice con amor y una sonrisa característica de el. –Yo nunca te dañare…-le promete.

Irasue se pierde en esos zafiros que muestran amor, cariño y respeto hacia ella, baja su mirada hacia esos labios viendo esa sonrisa que adora en secreto, que le da confianza, se relaja mientras le da un beso.

Eriol responde el beso con amor, con timidez baja sus besos para quedarse en el cuello de ella mientras con sus manos acarician la cintura bajando mas para llegar a sus piernas largas y darle caricias.

Irasue suspira al sentir los labios de el en su cuello como también las caricias en sus piernas, lleva un mano en la nuca de el para enredar sus delgados y delicados dedos en las hebras azuladas con su otra mano acaricia su espalda.

Los dos jóvenes se reparten caricias tímidas y vacilantes tratando de hacer sentir cómodo a la persona que tienen en frente.

El ojo zafiro abandona sus piernas para ir subiendo sus manos lentamente acariciando todo a su paso, mete sus manos dentro de la remera de ella, sintiendo la suavidad que posee como la calidez, la mira pidiendo permiso para subir mas. Irasue ve esos ojos que ama pidiendo permiso para seguir mas halla con sus caricias, ella se ríe internamente al ver el sonrojo de el, con un asentimiento le da permiso para que prosiga.

El chico al ver la aprobación sube mas sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho sintiendo la tela de la ropa intima de la ojo dorado, los comienza acariciar con suavidad sacando suspiro de la chica que tiene debajo de su cuerpo. Eriol le saca la remera con cuidado para dejar al descubierto el sostén de la peliplata, es de color rojo con lunares negros y con encaje, los zafiros comienzan a tomar mas brillo de deseo al ver los senos de ella cubierto por la prenda, la besa de nuevo para luego bajar sus besos hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

La peliplata se siente morir al sentir los labio calidos de el besando sus pechos con delicadeza y tranquilidad tomando su tiempo, al sentir como mordisquea levemente se arquea para darle mas acceso. El cabello azulado esta fascinado con las sensaciones y más al ver las reacciones del ojo dorado, baja sus manos para sacarle la falda que lleva puesta deslizándola por sus piernas, una vez fuera la prenda recorre con su mirada lentamente el cuerpo femenino deleitándose con la hermosura y perfección antes sus ojos-hermosa..-susurra.

Irasue se tensa al saber que quedo con solo las prendas intimas y mas al ver la mirada de el sobre su cuerpo detallando cada parte, pero se relaja al escuchar el cumplido percatándose que el esta completamente vestido, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa confundiendo al ojo zafiro.

Ella ejerce un poco de fuerza para quedar encima de el, lo mira un rato para luego besar sus labios mientras sus manos desabrocha los botones de la camisa para retirarla con lentitud rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta, una vez retirada la prenda posa sus manos en el pecho formado del chico subiendo y bajando acariciando con fervor esa parte del cuerpo expuesta ante ella, lleva sus labios ahí para comenzar a trazar caminos irregulares haciendo temblar al chico debajo de ella. Las manos delicadas de Irasue bajan para desabrochar el cinturón para seguir con el pantalón.

En ese momento ambos quedan en ropa interior, casi desnudos ante la persona a quien aman, sus respiraciones son agitadas, sus ojos brillan con pasión, sus manos viajan por el cuerpo del otro, sus labios están entre abiertos rogando por ser besados.

Entre caricias, besos, mordíqueos, gemidos, y mas las prendas que quedaban en sus cuerpos desaparecieron quedando desnudos, rozando piel contra piel ambas calientes por el deseo que el otro encendió.

Eriol no soporta mas, su erección le duele por el deseo que siente – ¿puedo?-cuestiona con vos ronca.

-si…-susurra Irasue.

Eriol le da un beso sus labios para acomodarse, entrando en ella con lentitud disfrutando de las sensaciones, al estar dentro de ella por completo no puede retener el gemido mientras ella se arquea, comienza a moverse lento para ir aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

Ambos amantes gimen cada vez mas fuerte olvidando que el hermano de la chica esta en la casa, están tan segados por las sensaciones que recorren en sus cuerpo que se olvidaron del mundo entero, sus mentes están nubladas solo gozan del placer dado por su amante.

Eriol comienza aumentar sus embestidas como gemidos, Irasue tiembla mas ambos sellan sus labios para ahogar un grito al sentir llegar al clímax, al terminar el orgasmo de ambos amantes descansan, la peliplata recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del cabello azulado sintiendo su respiración acelerada al igual que ella.

-Te amo-dice Eriol abrazándola.

-Y yo-le responde para dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siete años después…

Un pareja de amantes se encuentran sentados en el balcón de su departamento disfrutando de la vista que le otorga la cuidad de Paris, ambos tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros ya maduros mostrando el paso del tiempo.

La mujer suspira con alegría por todo lo que vivió y lo que todavía le falta que vivir junto con su pareja de toda la vida.

-como pasa el tiempo ¿no amor?-dice la mujer con dulzura muy característica de ella.

-si…-le responde sereno el hombre de cabellos plateados no por producto de la vejez ya que solo tienen treinta y nueve años junto con su mujer.

-hoy vienen nuestros niños-le dice con una sonrisa.

-para mi desgracia-

-hey! Que yo los extraño mucho ya quiero verlos y nuestros nietos…-dice la mujer que aun recuerda todo lo que paso.

Cuando su hija se comprometió con el joven de cabellos azulados pasó solo dos años para su boda, ella realmente estaba hermosa con su vestido, el peinado, maquillada, todo y el novio no se quedo atrás. Sesshomaru llevo hasta el altar a su hija pero se resistió a soltar el brazo de ella pero finalmente lo hizo no sin antes amenazar al joven asustándolo junto al sacerdote que los casaban.

La boda paso en armonía cada uno dijeron sus votos matrimoniales para después dar el si quiero uniendo sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe.

Eriol compro una casa a unas cuantas cuadras de la que antes vivían Ahome y Sesshomaru. Al año de casados tuvieron un pequeño niño a lo cual Irasue lo adoro cuidándolo de todos sacando esa mascara de hielo hacia el pequeño, dos años después tuvieron una nena que es la luz de los ojos zafiros quien se desase cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Respecto a Inuyasha el conoció a una joven de su misma edad un año después del compromiso de Irasue, la joven es muy amable, cariñosa, un poco aniñada, tiene cabello negro largo hasta su cintura con rulos, ojos marrones su nombre es Rin, a los cinco años de estar saliendo con ella se comprometió para vivir con la joven en la casa que sus padres le dejaron al mudarse a París.

Con Sesshomaru y Ahome, ellos se mudaron cuando su hija se caso ya que al peliplata le ofrecieron un traslado en el trabajo para Paris, su mujer se alegro al escuchar la noticia en menos de un mese ya estaban instalados en el país. Ambos amantes disfrutan de la cuidad saliendo a todas partes mostrando su amor ante el mundo que los rodean, cada tanto reciben la visitas de sus hijos y nietos.

Y con Inutaisho pues se mudo de cuidad no sin antes disculparse ya que cuando su padre se entero lo que hizo sintió vergüenza se disculparon para salir de la cuidad y mando a su hijo a un colegio solo de hombre por castigo.

-hump-responde Sesshomaru mirando el puchero de la mujer que tanto ama desde sus quince años. Estira un brazo para tomar la mano de ella tirando con suavidad para que se acerque mas a el, ella sigue la orden muda para sentarse en el regazo de su hombre. El la mira un rato para luego besarla con cariño disfrutando sus últimos momentos de intimidad hasta que lleguen los mocosos a perturbar su paz.

Como si lo oyesen suena el timbre rompiendo el beso de la pareja, Ahome se levanta rápido con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras va abrir la puerta, Sesshomaru bufa maldiciendo en vos baja lo importunos que son.

La pelinegra al abrir la puerta se encuentra con su hijo y su prometida, Inuyasha tiene su rostro un poco mas maduro llevándose la niñez que tenia, sus ojos dorados brillan con alegría y amor, su piel es mas morena que antes, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una cola alta remarcando mas sus ojos y facciones, esta vestido con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Ahome no se contiene más y lo abraza como cuando era pequeño.

-ah! Que lindo estas –le dice viendo el sonrojo de Inuyasha.

-Fhe! siempre lo fui-dice arrogante sacando una risa de su madre.

-pues si saliste como a mi-le dice.

-hola Señora –la saluda una joven de cabellos largo azabache, tiene unos ojos marrones, una sonrisa calida, viste un vestido anaranjado con unas sandalias.

-hola Rin-la saluda con un abrazo siendo correspondido-dime Ahome no señora que me haces sentir vieja-le dice.

-lo eres madre-dice Inuyasha ganándose una fulminante mirada.

-no es cierto-dice Rin para calmar a la mujer.

-hump lo se-dice Ahome molesta.

-siempre con tacto-dice sarcástica una mujer de plateados cabellos.

La mujer tiene unos veinticinco años, su rostro es más maduro, sus ojos dorados son menos fríos y más sabios, su cabello lo lleva suelto con el mismo largo de siempre, viste con un vestido morado con unos tacos resaltando más sus piernas torneadas.

-Irasue-saluda una voz masculina mirando a su hija con cariño.

-hump padre-dice la aludida. Sesshomaru la mira contemplando en la mujer que se convirtió se enorgullece como padre, pero su atención es llamada en el pequeño agarrado de su mano.

El pequeño tiene cuatro años de edad, su cabello es plateado como los de su madre, sus ojos son dorados, su piel es blanca como los de Eriol, su personalidad a la de la madre, el viste un patanlon beige con zapatillas blanca, tiene una remera blanca con mangas verdes.

-Kenta saluda a tu abuelo-dice con maldad Irasue, Sesshomaru la fulmina ya que no le agrada ni un poco ser llamado abuelo.

El niño lo mira un segundo para saludarlo- abuelo-le dice extendiendo sus bracito para ser alzado.

-Sesshomaru-le dice molesto por el termino abuelo, lo alza dejando que el pequeño le de un beso en la mejilla. El peliplata saluda a su hijo y su novia mientras que Ahome saluda a Eriol quien esta mas alto su rostro es mas maduro y masculino, sus zafiros son mas intensos y sabios, el también esta con camisa y pantalón, el trae las valijas de su mujer e hijos siendo seguido por una nena de dos años y su peluche.

Ahome casi se muere de la ternura al ver a la pequeña de cabellos azulados un poco largos pero los tiene sujetos en dos colas altas, sus ojos son azules intensos, su piel es como la de su madre, ella tiene la personalidad de su padre, la pequeña viste un vestido negro con lunares blancos, lleva unos zapatos del mismo color, en sus manos tiene aun peluche mas grande que ella es un oso marrón claro que es arrastrado por todo el suelo.

Ahome la alza para llenarla de besos haciendo que la pequeña se ría- Akari que grande que estas –le dice Ahome sonriendo llenando a la pequeña de besos.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron se sientan en el comedor para ponerse al tanto.

-¿Cómo les va yendo?-cuestiona Ahome jugando con el pequeño Kenta.

-Fhe! bien en un año me caso-le dice Inuyasha tomando la mano de su novia, provocando una sonrisa en su madre.

-¿en donde?-cuestiona Sesshomaru siendo victima de Akari quien no para de jugar con su cabello por más que la saque.

-en Japón ¿Dónde si no?-dice sarcástico.

-y aquí tonto o ¿Qué no se te ocurrió?-le dice burlona Irasue ganando una mirada molesta del ambarino.

-ya cállate tonta-le dice cansado ya que en todo el viaje lo insulto.

-oblígame-lo desafía.

-Fhe! ¿Quieres pelear?-dice ya alterado.

-ya basta-interviene Sesshomaru fulminándolos ambos jóvenes siempre lo mismo.

-basta cariño-dice Eriol dándole un beso en la mejilla a Irasue quien se calma.

-compórtate-dice Rin a Inuyasha dándole un codazo en la costilla.

-Fhe! Mujer malvada-dice con dolor por el golpe, Rin solo voltea el rostro enojada.

Ahome sonríe mientras dibuja con el pequeño ensuciando todo a su paso, tirando las hojas que no le sirven más en el suelo, el rostro del pequeño peliplata esta manchado con todo tipos de colores al igual que sus ropas.

Mientras que Sesshomaru esta en una lucha con la pequeña que quiere hacerle dos trenzas y maquillarlo, busca ayuda viendo a su hijo pelear con su mujer acerca de modales, a su hija besándose con su marido y a su mujer dibujando que Kenta.

-trenzas no-dice entono serio viendo como la niña se detiene.

-entonces dos colitas-dice inocentes.

-no-dice molesto.

-¿un corte?-dice con brillos en los ojos azules.

-no-dice pálido.

-te maquillo-dice la pequeña.

-no!-le levanta un poco la vos fastidiado frunciendo el ceño haciendo que la nena lo mira con temor al ver esa mirada fría para su persona.

Akari no soporta la mirada agacha su cabeza para comenzar a llorar ya llamando la atención de todos que ven a la pequeña llorando mientras que Sesshomaru esta con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y con su ceño fruncido mirando de reojo a la pequeña que llora mirándolo con miedo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Irasue.

-el abuelo sniff no me quiere- dice llorando mas, haciendo que Sesshomaru la mire con un poco de culpa.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque me grito y me miro enojado-dice con un puchero adorable.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te grite?-

-quise hacerle dos trenzas y maquillarlo solo ponerlo mas lindo-dice agachando la cabeza sin ver la sonrisa malvada en su madre.

Todos soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse un Sesshomaru con dos trenzas y maquillado.

-de seguro se confundió no lo hizo a propósito ¿Qué te pareces si lo peinamos las dos?-dice mirando con burla a su padre quien la fulmina.

-enserio-dice con una bella sonrisa.

-si pero no llores ven -la llama su madre para tomar un cepillo y sus maquillajes ignorando el gruñido de Sesshomaru mientras todos ven divertidos la escena.

Irasue se acerca con su hija hacia su padre viendo la mirada de muerte de este advirtiendo que no lo toquen.

-si no quieres que llore todo el día sin parar deja que te peinemos.-le advierte Irasue.

-que llore-dice Sesshomaru pero al ver la mirada de la pequeña ilusionada como esa sonrisa hermosa bufa con resignación mirando para un lado deseado desaparecer mientras sienten como le desenredan el cabello plateado.

-abuelo vas a quedar mas lindo!-chilla felizmente la pequeña, ignorando las burlas de los demas hacia Sesshomaru quien sufre en silencio por lo que su nieta e hija harán con el, Ahome se sienta al lado de el para darle un beso tomando su mano para tranquilizarlo mientras no deja de reír. Todos están alegres al reunirse y comportarse como una familia unida disfrutando de cada día aunque cierto peliplata quiera desaparecer por la tortura que tiene en este momento pero para su suerte su mujer lo acompaña como siempre sonríe al verla alegre.

-te amo-le susurra Ahome.

-y yo-contesta Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Fin..._

Hola! aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sabia como terminarlo pero decidí hacerlo así...

Mil Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero no defraudarlas con el final.

Besos! :)


End file.
